Rise of Avalon's moon
by Findarato
Summary: The world is sick by more ways than one. From black darkness of the world rises mysterious anti-hero: Black Warlock Prince. L/K/C/A
1. Chapter 1

**Rise of Avalon's moon**

The world is sick by more ways than one. From black darkness of the world rises mysterious anti-hero: Black Warlock Prince. L/K/C/A

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. **

**1. Staff of Aegis**

At some place mother was preparing to read story for her daughter. "What you would like to hear next sweetie? I have some stories about knights and princesses and..."

"NO!" shouted young girl "I don't like stories where knights and royalties they serve are like saints while they usually are only tyrants and mindless marionettes. I want stories where darkness and light are not portrayed in same way as in those stories. I want a story where hero is magical being like dragon fighting against knights, where monster's true life is shown, where..."

"Okay, I get it. Looks like times has truly changed from my time. I have story like that which is really long, where monsters are more like freedom fighters and this story is true."

Girl got excited. "Really! Please tell it to me mom! Pretty please!"

"Okay sweetie. This story tells about birth of the nation of Neon Avalon, rise of dark moon, scheming, mysterious powers, saving the world, true faces of persons, different societies and happy and sad romances. This is story of Black Warlock Prince Lelouch 'Zero' vi Britannia-Avalon..."

-Story begins-

When states in America rebelled against Britannia Empire 1776 they didn't get promised help from France and rebellion failed. Later Britannia slowly conquered entire America and when British islands were lost for Napoleon Britannia renamed large continent of America to Holy Britannian Empire.

Years later at 1910s in Europe Germany decided that it wanted to challenge Brittania as strongest nation in the world and progressed fast in various technologies. At year 1917 Germany wanted to unite Europe and it started war where Germany showed its' most progressed army in world with fighter planes and tanks. In year 1924 they created even first jet planes, first computers, rockets and missiles that could fly little time even in space. They quickly conquered entire western Europe, but in east Russia proved out to be too large to control and Germany didn't move further than Moscow. In year 1922 Holy Brittanian Empire decided to secure its' place as a strongest nation and attacked Europe in west while Europeans attacked from Russia in east. Even though the Germans showed their missiles and jet-technology they lost for overpower in 1924. Most important military personnel with their friends, families and ideas of their other techs disappeared and conquerors took their jet-, computer- and missile technologies. Event became known as First total war or First World War and gave birth for Euro Universe or shortly EU.

Years went on and at year 1939 some kind of new type of crystal was found near Ayers rock Australia. Within caves was found crystalline substance which was named Ayersium and research towards it begun by Brittania, EU, Chinese Federation and various companies. Almost all breakthroughs regarding Ayersium were made by large united group of companies that was known as Brotherhood of Nod. Nod became known when it stopped fights in middle-east and it has since broken many ethnic and religious conflicts around the world. Mostly they have huge influence in small nations and with regular people of colony nations especially those belonging for Britannia.

Many things were discovered from Ayersium or for short Ayer. This crystal in the process of conversion, breaks down all material it absorbs, creating a gestalt, uniform crystalline structure. Once harvested, processed, and treated, it forms a base material that can be literally converted into any element, provided it is supplied properly with certain chemicals. This base material, once converted to a liquid form, can also be used as a fuel in next-generation reactors. This fact allowed new possibilities: ultra-durable polymer composites, magnetic accelerators, quantum computers, mass-produced vehicles and machinery of extremely high quality.

Britannia started to also seek weapon usage for Ayersium and at year 1963 weapon experiments went horribly wrong. The Britannia's Ayersium research facility on the Amadeuslake explodes. The circumstances of the explosion are never discovered although Britannia blames Nod for this and much of the Australia's rivers become contaminated by Ayersium. In the following months, patches of Ayersium begin appearing all across the planet. It now infests the ground itself, spreading outwards slowly, reaching into the mantle world, converting everything it touches into more of itself. It has transformed entire regions of world into alien landscapes, cracked, broken, and hellish environments, with glaciers of pure green crystal rising up into the sky like alien monoliths - a source of unimaginable wealth if any dared to tread the these so called Red Zones. As a result of spreading civil unrest drastically increases.

Years went on and world was soon categorized in four areas decided by how badly Ayersium affects those areas. Red zones are area filled with monolith like crystals and only Nod knows how to preserve even some life there. Otherwise those area are inhospitable with radiation, ionic storms and no natural life. At start red zone took least area. In yellow zones fields of Ayersium appear from ground, but growth can be controlled or even stopped or growth and radiation is almost unnoticeable, but anyway situation must be supervised. Most of world is yellow zone. In orange zones growth of Ayersium couldn't be controlled, but life is still sustainable, but areas are ravaged by disease, harsh conditions and conflicts. Those are mostly areas that big nations didn't consider important. Blue zones are area untouched by Ayersium and are later highly supervised by government. So-called areas of nobles, rich and influential.

When Ayersium started to swallow nations and infestation was let loose because it took more resources to protect those area than they gave, Nod who spoke for 'small people' got more radical stance and gained more support from regular people from colonies. Nod started to build an army in order to give colonies and small nations independence from big nations. When big nations heard this with Britannia in front they created army which became known as Global Defense Initiative or GDI. GDI started to suppress activities of Brotherhood of Nod and its supporters started to open fire at them. GDI was surprised how far Nod had gone with its technology with help of research towards Ayersium. Almost all of their bullet weapons were replaced with different beams like lasers, spectrum beams, superheated plasma beam and etc while other nations had not even begun their research in those areas so there Nod surpassed them by decades. Nod got soon control in middle-east, Balkan, Australia, in large parts of Africa, red zones and even in Empire's own fatherland in former Brazil by insurrection.

At first nations were together in GDI, but Empire was one to pull strings in GDI. When other nations wanted to restrict Empire emperor showed his true colors and showed that entire GDI was actually made largely by soldiers loyal to Empire and this charade was only to take technology from other nations and spread influence of the Empire. Other nations left GDI and two smaller different armies were made by EU and Chinese Federation led by China which comprised China, India and other eastern Asian countries aside Japan which wanted remain neutral. Although nations of EU and Federation had common enemy they hold their animosity towards others and their lack of trust. GDI had taken walking machine 'walker' technology that Asian scientists created and used that in their mobile weapons which empire for ire of Asians named as Knightmare Frames. But EU and Federation had some technologies they didn't share. Soon EU showed its ion electricity using Tesla technology and Federation presented two transforming walkers Mecha Tengu and Striker/Chopper VX and years later their own Knightmare MSJ-06II-A Tieren. World war that had begun at year 1984 was called Ayersium War.

Most notable weapons in Ayersium War became legendary and some are used even years later. From Nod those are Nod only various varieties of beams, scorpion-like AT-20 Scorpion tank, Flame tank which uses fire coming from burnable ayersium and white phosphorus that melts quickly even steel, Prism tank which uses reflecting spectrum beams, Venom which is hybrid of helicopter and fighter jet, Vertigo bomber and interestingly designed Banshee assault fighter jet. From GDI those are Pitbull, light Guardian tank, heavy Predator tank, first generation knightmares Wolverine and Titan, Mastodon walker, Orca-jet plane, Firehawk-jet plane, Century bomber/transporter and Hammerhead gunship. From Federation those are amphibious Tsunami tank, Mecha Tengu transformer and Striker/Chopper VX transformer and from EU came Tesla technology, Hammer tank, amphibious Stingrays and Tesla tank.

This four-way-war (some say three-way because how closely EU and EAC worked) went years and eventually Nod was forced in defensive battles. Finally GDI started huge attack for Nod's headquarters Temple Prime in red zone Sarajevo. Although evenly matched and Nod had superior technology, GDI used superior tactics and numbers to strip away the defenses from around Nod's last bastion. Britannians fought the last lines of defense for 72 hours before GDI launched largest missile in its arsenal at temple and it got past missile defenses. Temple Prime turned in rubble.

Ayersium War ended at 1990, but conflicts didn't stop as people in areas that were conquered by Britannia people rebelled all the time and animosity between Empire, EU and Federation stayed. Nod had vanished, but in some areas was believed that Nod will someday return and they are now secretly looking those who truly want to change the Gaia and who would someday fight in Nod ranks. War machines of Nod aside Banshee and Prism tank were left behind, but Nod had succeeded to remove all their secret technology from those and those who used those machines had to place bullet and rocket weapons in them.

Britannian empire had become dominant super power. They started to develop their Knightmares even further and when third generation Knightmares Ganymede started to rise Knightmares took their place as even more important vehicles than tanks in ranks of GDI. Knightmares were superior to all ground units and EU and Federation begun developing their own Knightmares soon after Ganymede appeared in fronts. Unfortunately they lack behind in developing of Knightmares compared to GDI.

-Year 2009 Aries Villa in Holy Britannian Empire in Area 1 Blue-

Empress consort Marianne vi Britannia watched at veranda as her daughter Nunnally vi Britannia played tag with her half-sister Euphemia li Brittania and Lunar Waldstein daughter of Knight of One under watchful eyes of one member of royal guards and Euphie's big sister princess Cornelia. She wondered where her eldest child Lelouch and Lunar's big brother Marco were as they doted their younger siblings and rarely left their side. Especially absence of Lelouch would be noticed as three young girls had crush on Lelouch and Marianne knew that Euphie and Lunar are Lelouch's first loves. There was talk about marrying Marco for Nunnally and Lelouch for Lunar and Marianne seriously considered it possible.

Then she remembered that lately two kids had showed great interest towards experimental ideas of new Knightmares types Ashford family had in their minds and they had their own plans for Knightmares. Marianne blamed herself and her genes about her son's interests towards Knightmares and he was taking his best friend Marco with him from Marco's other interest which was about legend of King Arthur. Marianne walked in Lelouch's room which was near veranda and guarded by Lelouch's most loyal servant and member of her guards margrave Jeremiah Gottwald. Marianne didn't know how his son had got absolute loyalty of her once most devoted subordinate. She was greeted by Jeremiah who stood aside and in room she sighed when she noticed two boys discussing in front of computer.

"Up from there and back to play with your sisters you two. You can talk about your ideas when Ashfords next time come to visit."

Boys get surprised and Marco blushes. Only Vi and Li Britannia siblings know about his childish crush for Marianne. "We will come soon mother. First we will place necessary protections around our ideas."

"You protect those as those were S-class secret files. You think terrorists will steal them?"

"Sometimes enemy is closer than you think. I am not worried about terrorists, but that damn Maximus."

Maximus at Britannia, 12th prince, 18th in line of throne and only sibling of fourth prince Maximillian at Britannia who was only one who matched second prince Schneizel el Britannia in games of minds. Maximus is master chess player only below Schneizel and his brother. Until he was beaten by Lelouch and he lost every match against him since. It was big blow in Maximus's pride as he had swore to never lose in games and he has obsession of beating Lelouch totally. This was supported by terminally ill mother of Maximus who actually loves emperor Charles and hates Marianne because her commoner status.

"Maybe if you..."

"I know what you are going to say mom and I have tried letting him win once. He noticed it because his paranoia and he took it as sign of pity. Now he is twice as resentful towards me."

Conversation ended soon after that and boys went with Marianne. At garden they were tackled to ground by Nunnally, Euphemia and Lunar and they started to play hide and seek. Boys were good in this as Lelouch used guerilla tactics he was fascinated about and Marco used strength he gained under training of two different Knights of Round. From shadows more than one pair of eyes watched all that with calculating looks.

-Year later Imperial Palace of Holy Britannian Empire in Area 1 Blue-

The doors to the Imperial Palace opened and a man announced, "Announcing Prince Lelouch vi Britannia! 17th heir to the Royal Britannian Throne! And Marco Waldstein, Heir of Waldstein family!" They stared down to where their father sat with a guard on each side of him and the surrounding court members spoke amongst themselves while bowing. They spoke about how Marianne was killed in the palace, but one denied saying terrorists could have gotten in the palace and they were shushed before anything else could be said. They also spoke about the Ashford Family falling since they backed Marianne and how Nunnally was injured in the attack and could be of no use now.

Lelouch walked in and stood before his father, "Hail, Your Majesty. My mother, the Empress, is dead." He announced.

Charles zi Britannia looked impassive, "Old news. What of it?" Boys were shocked by emperor's battened disregard of the tragic events, "What of it?" Charles never liked to have his time trifled with trivial matters and this was one of them, "You sought an audience with the Emperor of Britannia simply to inform me of that?" He turned to a guard, "Send the next on in, I've no time for these childish games."

Lelouch took a few steps and the guards brandished their spears but Charles stopped them so they stood on point, "Why didn't you keep mother out of harm's way! You're the Emperor! The greatest man in this nation if not the world; you should've protected her and now you don't even visit Nunnally!"

Charles spoke without a hint of care, "I've no use for that weakling. That is what it means to be royalty." The young prince couldn't believe what he just heard.

"You, how can you be so cold to mother's death! How could you have let that happened!? Aren't you even going to look into it! This has to be a conspiracy! How could terrorist have broken through the palace guard!" shouted an enraged Lelouch.

"Is that all you have to say to me Lelouch?" said the emperor ignoring Lelouch's question.

"'Is that all you have to say' what the hell do you mean by that? Mother was just killed, Nunnally your own daughter is blind and can no longer walk, don't you even at least feel angry!?" cried out Lelouch tears of anger and sadness coming from his eyes while Marco gritted his teeth.

"Anger, sadness, why exactly should I be angry or less yet sad, over the deaths of mere weaklings!? If they die, they die! If they got killed by weaklings such as terrorists, then they deserve no tears, or even my pity! Lelouch, only the strong can live in this world and only the strong, If you are to become the emperor then you must not shed tears for the weak, you must not pity the weak, you must destroy the weak from this world. They do not belong with us Lelouch, the weak should all just die!" shouted out the Emperor.

"S-So what you're trying to say is that his mother deserved to die and that Nunnally deserves her fate because they were too weak. And that they shouldn't be shedding any tears for his mother or for his sister?" said Marco weakly.

"Yes, that is what I am trying to say Marco, Lelouch, we the strong should not become weak simply because others are weak! The weak deserve to die and suffer!"

Lelouch looked at his father with killing intent, his cold violet red eyes stared into that of his fathers as his hand reached for his royal pendant that he once wore with pride. "I'm sick of fighting and scheming over who will succeed you, father! I've had enough! If that is what it takes to be emperor, to be a member of the royal family, then I….I…Lelouch…renounce my title!" shouted out Lelouch with all his voice as he ripped of the pendant of the royal family from his neck and threw it to the ground.

"I Marco Waldstein support that and renounce my blood!" Marco shouted.

The Emperor was enraged by this, "Leeeeeelllooooouuucchhhh! You are a dead ever since they day you have been born! Who do you think gave you food, your clothing, who do you think had you educated! Me! It was I who have provided you the necessities to live! And now you go and renounce your title! How ungrateful of you!" Charles roared storming to his feet but Lelouch wasn't intimidated and remained where he was, "Lelouch…you are dead, therefore you are not entitled to any rights. Very well then, I shall have you and your sister sent to Japan! At least you'll die usefully Lelouch! Take him away!"

Knight of One Bismarck Waldstein spoke next angrily, "I shall also renounce you Marco and your little sister Luna and exile you with those two in Japan."

Lelouch replaced shock with anger, "Fine…" He tore the cloak from his shoulders and threw it to the ground, "but know this…before my time in this world is done…I will look down on your corpse and smile."

Charles looked hard but smirked, "Hmm bold declaration…you might have made a worthy heir."

Nine-year-old Lelouch and Marco turned and ran from the room.

-Later-

By the time of the Ayersium War, the Holy Britannian Empire had already become one of the three superpower nations that controlled a third of the planet, the other two being the Euro Universe and the Chinese Federation. By the time of the invasion of Japan, from their homeland in North America, Britannia controlled the whole of the Americas, as well as New Zealand, Hawaii, and the Philippines.

The rare mineral, blue Ayersium which is in many ways different to its' common green counterpart, became increasingly valuable as more and more modern custom-made better military technology relied upon it; the superconductive properties of it which was greater than that of green Ayersium resulted in technological miniaturization which allowed for the development of greater technologies, better energy usage and mostly better Knightmares. Unfortunately for Britannia, 70% of the world's blue Ayersium came from reserves located in Japan. While not being part of the three superpowers, Japan was able to maintain its independence and economic superiority by manipulating blue Ayersium supplies to each of the three superpowers to maintain a balance of power; essentially, if any one superpower tried to invade Japan and seize its Ayersium reserves, it would give them such an advantage that the other two powers would have to attack it instantly or risk annihilation. Consequently, no one superpower was willing to risk a world war by conquering Japan, even though each of them was perfectly capable of doing so.

Soon after child's exile in Japan Charles sent GDI to attack other nations in order to "Unite this sick world to protect and cure it from cancer of Ayersium and conflicts." They first attacked on nations with largest blue zones aside Chinese Federation. At 2012 after the conquest of Area 10 by Britannia, Japan decided to align with the policies of the Chinese Federation and Euro Universe and apply economic pressure upon Britannia, an event which came to be referred to as the Oriental Incident; all three factions blockaded Britannian ports in an attempt to force negotiations.

The plan backfired though, as Britannia attacked and invaded Japan which was half blue half yellow with small places of orange. Lasting only a month, Britannia conquered Japan thanks to the large-scale implementation of fourth-generation Knightmares as weapons of war, whose combination of mobility and firepower gave them a complete advantage over the more standard main battle tanks of Japan. The conquered island nation was renamed Area 11, and its citizens "Elevens." Britannia accomplished this feat without retaliation from the EU and the Chinese Federation thanks to clever political manipulation: Britannia divided the blue Ayersium production of Japan into thirds and evenly distributed it among the three superpowers. More blue Ayersium was produced overall as the Japanese no longer had any say in the matter, such as the exploitation of Ayersium deposits under Mt. Fuji which caused the sacred mountain to be defaced in pursuit of the mineral. Britannia wisely gave the other two superpowers equal shares in the stockpiles of Ayersium, essentially bribing them out of war or even allying with each other.

A major reason as to why the war ended so abruptly was the apparent suicide of the Japanese Prime Minister, Genbu Kururugi (actually his murder by his son, Suzaku). Though Japan had been militarily defeated, it had not completely surrendered and was prepared to mount a do-or-die resistance against Britannia; ironically, this meant that Britannia had never actually broken Japan or even really demoralized its population beyond hope, and its industrial and economic capacities were never completely destroyed. This meant that Area 11 was never a fully pacified occupation sector for Britannian forces, which may account at least in part for the rather brutal treatment of Elevens by Britannians.

Exiled siblings were taken away and thought to have died, but in reality they due to Lelouch and Marco's desire to survive, Marco's and their maid Sayoko Shinozaki's strength, Lelouch's intelligence and cunning they were able to somehow survive. Before they left Lelouch swore an oath.

"Don't worry Suzaku," Lelouch said with a smile for his second best friend, before his expression hardened into a serious look of determination, "I swear that someday I'll make things right. I swear that one day, I'll eradicate this corrupt Britannia. I'll see it burn."

Escape didn't went well since they soon had to dodge Britannian soldiers patrolling in areas and after week of escaping Marco and Lunar were captured by croup of Britannian soldiers near quite large military base. Nunnally and Lunar had insisted that they would return to Britannia and they should go with soldiers instead running. Lelouch and Marco didn't trust Britannians and had insisted to keep escaping. After Waldstein siblings were captured Lelouch had ordered Sayoko to take Nunnally away while Lelouch buys them time to escape after promising to find them again. Nunnally had protested, but Lelouch was adamant.

Nunnally and Sayoko met Lelouch again after month, but without Waldstein siblings. Lelouch said they were separated and they would meet again later. Only Sayoko noticed expressionless gaze and tired voice of Lelouch and she knew something terrible had happened. Waldsteins were never seen since.

-2012 somewhere in coasts of Area 11 yellow-

Travel of Vi Britannia siblings and their loyal ninja-maid got them to walk around Japan in huge distances. Right now they were in near coastal area where patches of Ayersium had pulled some mysterious ruins which were buried in ground. Ruins were strange as they were mix of eastern and western old civilizations.

"Have you ever seen buildings like these before Sayoko?"

"No master Lelouch. These are really strange architecture. Mostly they are eastern built, but pillars are like from Greece and stairs from Mayans and Incas. They are like mix of all ancient civilizations and very old."

At same time Nunnally was folding paper cranes because story that if you create thousand of them your wish comes true. Those cranes reminded Lelouch about his pinky promise to with Nunnally to create gentle better world before she opens her eyes again. At same time Lelouch promised in his mind to sell his soul if that is necessary to create that Nunnally's ideal world.

They continued amongst ruins in forest when ground broke under Lelouch when he thought about his promise and he fell while hitting every root under him which snapped soon after Lelouch dropped in them. Roots also slowed down drop which was really good as Lelouch noticed when he hits his back at floor. By his estimates he dropped by twenty feet.

"BIG BROTHER! Are you okay!" he heard Nunnally shouting with distress.

"I'm fine Nunna. Roots stopped my falling." Lelouch shouted and Nunnally sighed in relief. "I will get you out master Lelouch!" shouted Sayoko, but Lelouch answered, "Don't, I snapped every root you would need while falling. Take care of Nunna and I will look for another exit." Nunnally cried from hearing that. "No! I don't want to leave you behind! What if..."

"Nunnally! I promise that I will survive and that no matter how long it takes we will meet and be together! I promise that with everything I have!" Nunnally wanted to protest, but she relented. After Sayoko took them away from hole Lelouch made primitive torch from twigs and lighted it up with lighter that Sayoko had insisted for him to carry.

Some minutes Lelouch walked amongst maze-like corridors of ruined building, which were probably buried by earthquake. His eyes started to get accustomed for darkness, but still he got dripped in debris and got blood-dropping wound in his right shoulder. Lelouch lost his make-shift torch from falling and it fell in puddle of water. When he lost his source of light Lelouch felt like panicking, but then he noticed little sunlight coming from door ahead of him. Clutching to his wound Lelouch began clumsy walking towards that.

Eventually he got in door he saw large round chamber with pillars and many doors surrounding its walls. In ceiling was crack where light came from surface. Light formed pillar which shone on object directly middle of chamber. Whatever it was this chamber was probably built to keep it hidden.

Lelouch walked forward and froze, sitting on a black marble pedestal, was an old staff of some dead looking white-grey wood bound in pedestal by some roots coming out of it. End of staff looked like grip and hilt of the sword and out of place where blade would come out was growing out crystal of black or maybe more like dark Ayersium. Lelouch was astonished by staff and he wondered about crystal as he knew that there is no such thing as black Ayersium. Lelouch walked in front of pedestal clutching to his wound and took grip of staff, but roots didn't break.

"Only people with certain blood can take Staff of Aegis, the Power of the People."

Lelouch spun around only seeing medieval sword pointing at him. Grip was blue with golden hilt and in blade was blue and golden ornament. Holding sword with posture that told about great experience in using sword was young woman with long blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a mid-age blue dress rode with silver armor to her arms, chest, and bottom of her dress. She looks like Britannian or British.

"I would like you to tell your name, but since it is rude to ask it without giving own first so I shall tell you mine. Name is Altria. Now it's your turn." she said with voice of authority that tells about disciplined and noble birth.

Lelouch watched his options. He knew not to go against this woman without Marco, Suzaku or Sayoko. His best option was to comply and use his intelligence for now. "My name is Lelouch Lamberouge. I fell here while walking in woods and I have tried to find a way to get back to my sister. What is this place and what you are doing here lady Altria?"

"These ruins are remnants of dead culture and I live here in order to find person who can take that staff and grant my wish."

"You live here? Does that mean there is exit?"

"Yes and I use it when I look for food and walk in nearby villages to get information about world. I am not some cave girl... nor will I tell where it is before I've decided what to do with you."

Lelouch decided to keep talking while thinking way to escape. "What is so special about this staff that you would live in place like this?"

"That staff is geass artifact made twelve thousand years ago by researchers of the nation of the Eden from patch of Ayersium in order to create power completely opposite to the Power of the King's, Geass."

This got huge eyes for Lelouch. "Twelve thousand years? The Power of the King's, Geass? The nation of the Eden? Like paradise from bible?"

"That is right. Ten thousand years ago there were nations which rival even great nations of modern age. Eden, El Dorado, Avalon, Shangri-La, Shambala, Thule, Atlantis, Iram of thousand pillars, Hyporia... Those cities of legends truly existed before great war. They even built their own Knightmares, Automatons. Oh, by the way I know you are planning escape. Good luck in that."

Lelouch tried keep up his facade. His opponent wasn't stupid. Crazy maybe, but not stupid. "What you meant only people with certain blood can take this staff? Did old researchers create some kind of DNA-scan?"

"Don't ask me method, but that staff is made that only those who are direct heirs of rulers' of lost nations can take staff and awake its'... true..." Altria spoke as she fell silent after taking glance at staff and Lelouch turned his attention towards it.

He had taken his hand from wound and blood had flowed from hand to staff and crystal. Now roots were retreating back to staff and after last root vanished Lelouch could lift staff. Crystal got some glow and for brief moment it shone in dark glow which didn't bring any light.

Altria got a small smile on her face. "Finally after all these years heir of ancient rulers has taken power of Aegis. I'd say you descend from rulers of glass isles of Avalon, Everdistant Utopia."

Lelouch just stared at staff which was longer than himself and he was amazed about it while also amazed about his identity as lost heir for lost kingdom. But at same time he was thinking how he could use this for his advantage. Especially now that he knew little about this staff and what it meant for miss Altria.

"You said that one who picks this staff can grant your wish? I don't feel anything like getting some magical powers."

"It doesn't give powers. In time you start to understand and awaken secret properties of staff's radiation. Staff evolves with user. More user bonds with it, more knowledge he gets and who knows all can master it and use its' greatest secret to grant my wish."

"It sounds like long progress. Why I should take this staff or grant that wish of yours?" Lelouch said with smile of person who knows that he is going to win a game.

Hearing that Altria got back her original serious expression. "So you are going to just walk away right when I got some hope of getting my wish granted? Are you really that despicable?"

"Nothing like that at all. These news about my ancient heritage and this staff interest me, but I am… in bit of argument against Holy Britannian Empire and I have to be very careful for mine own and my sister's sake. That is why if you are coming with me because this staff you have to be prepared to become enemy of Britannia and always watch over your back."

"Doesn't matter. I am prepared for that kind of life."

"Also because nothing is free in exchange of eventually granting your wish you have to offer me something. I don't talk about taking your body." Lelouch said when he saw Altria to narrowing her eyes. "You are clearly good fighter and I wish you to help me on my journey. Would you accept becoming my servant and knight, follow my commands and fight for my sake?"

For moment Lelouch saw some turmoil behind her green eyes, but it passed away as quickly as it appeared. She stood straight and placed her sword in front her face.

"Very well then. I, Altria Peregrine, accept your wish and offer my servitude for you. So now I heeded have your call. My sword will be at your side from here on forward. From now on, whatever fate awaits you awaits me. The accord with us has now been struck."

But Lelouch shook his head for Altria's surprise. "Not yet. I once saw Britannian knighting ceremony and I wish to do just that to finish this properly and make you my knight. Place your sword at your waist and stand before me." Altria did as he instructed.

"Altria Peregrine…" Lelouch called out, the prince standing as the young woman knelt before him, a sword placed at her hip "Wilt thou, upon this day, pledge your fealty to me, and stand as a Knight for my sake?"

"Yes, my lord." Altria vowed, he young woman's arm crossed before her heart as she bowed her head before young prince reverently.

"Does thou wish to abandon thyself," Lelouch continued, his features as calm as day without any wind "and be a sword that strikes down evil and corruption and shield for the sake of the greater good?"

"Yes, my lord." Altria vowed, reaching down and drawing her sword, presenting it with the tip aimed at her breast as the prince stepped forward to accept the hilt at his right hand while holding staff with left.

"I, Lelouch Lamberouge…" the prince announced, tapping first her right, then her left shoulders with the sword "do herby dub thee Dame Altria Peregrine."

He returned the woman's blade to her, Altria sheathing it at her waist once more, before rising at his gesture.

After small ceremony in darkness Altria showed Lelouch secret stairs out of ruins which he would've never found alone. After getting in daylight Altria made some make-shift bandages to cover wound in prince's shoulder and they went to search for Sayoko and Nunnally. After few seconds they found Sayoko, but without Nunnally and sitting heaving against tree trunk.

Lelouch became very worried. Sayoko was kunoichi and would never leave Nunnally alone. He started asking questions while Altria searched for wounds.

"Sayoko, what is matter? Where is Nunnally?"

"Master Lelouch, I'm so sorry. When we were waiting for you we encountered by large croup of Britannian soldiers lead by prince Maximus at Britttania personally. Soldiers fired at me so I had no choice, but to escape in woods without Nunnally-sama. She got captured by them."

Lewlouch's eyes widened and he took more firm grip on staff. With Altria on his side he ran towards where Nunnally was. At same time Nunnally was speaking with Maximus.

"I'm sorry Nunnally that we fired at your servant. We thought she was threat to you. My men are right now looking for her and Lelouch. You shall be sent to our camp in safety."

"I am happy to meet you again brother, but I don't want to leave without big brother. He has been someone who I could always lean to and aside Sayoko my only protector after Marco and Luna vanished."

"I understand, but you have to be investigated since radiation of Ayersium might have affected your crippled body. Besides after you are checked you shall be sent back to fatherland. You can meet our siblings once again."

"Really!" Nunnally said excitedly. She really missed her siblings.

"That's right. I am sure they can convince you back to royal family and Lelouch shall be sent back as soon as he is found again. Think about it. Everything could be how they once were in past." Maximus said with evil smirk. Hook, line and sinker, fish was in hook.

Nunnally accepted as she wanted things to were as in past and she was sent back. After Nunnally's car vanished from sight Maximus walked between his men who excavated mysterious ruins, like they were looking for something. Maximus walked at edge of woods and started shouting.

"I know you can hear me Lelouch. Nunnally truly is pitiful case. It only needed some pretty words to make her little princess who does anything for those she considers her family and leave you. As we speak she is moving closer towards family who you despise. Don't even think about returning, because as soon as you show signs of returning she shall taste poison. Same shall happen if you tell someone what I am saying right now. I will only convince father to marry her to one of nobles who beats his women after she comes in age. Don't worry about her worrying. I will make sure that she will eventually forget you, get friends from nobles and never go search for you or maybe even miss you. I just want you to suffer from knowledge of that you shall never be her brother ever again! Who now is better Lelouch? I won!"

After announcing that he walked away to see had his men found what he seeks while laughing. At same time in bushes near edge of forest Lelouch was crying while clutching on his staff knowing that he truly might not see his irreplaceable Nunnally ever again. Royal family had taken even his sister from him. Altria stared at back of Maximus with disgust and Sayoko tried to comfort her young master.

-2013 Kyushu Area 11 orange-

An explosion had awoken Lelouch from his dreams of few months ago, when had found about his ancient bloodline, found strange dark Ayersium staff of Aegis which he has always held close to himself ever since and sword wielding Altria and Nunnally was taken in royal family from him. He opened his eyes and looked around his surroundings as people around him began to panic inside the small carrier vehicle they were in. Only Sayoko and Altria who sat on his sides stayed calm. When Altria is not fighting, like now, she wears casual clothes given to her by Sayoko- white collared shirt with long sleeves and a blue ribbon, a long blue skirt to match, black tights, and brown boots. She keeps sword and her armor in large sack which she always keeps close her.

They were on small caravan which moved people to make settlement in ruins of city which was destroyed in war. Somewhere in wilderness in forest between fields of green Ayersium they were attacked by some Nod soldiers. Nod had developed art of guerilla war at its peak and Britannian soldiers were falling. They had three Knightmares, Glasgows, with them, but ambush, trap and well-aimed shot from bazooka destroyed those quickly and after those, rest were easy picking. Suddenly bazooka shot blew up APC-transporter at side of carrier where our three heroes were and carrier flipped over.

After waking up Lelouch looked around and observed the area around him. Battle was clearly won by Nod as there destroyed vehicles all around him. There was nobody living there and Sayoko and Altria were not seen anywhere. He calmed his breathing and listened to the area around him. For a while he stood still and listened into the noise of the forests. It was very faint, but he could hear slow steady footsteps near him. Lelouch listened intently that the almost soundless footsteps stop when it came close to him. Something was wrong and Lelouch had known it. He listened harder to his surroundings until he heard a whizzing noise that was made from a blade from moving at fast speeds. Lelouch's eyes widened and he crouched down barely saving his neck.

While crouching he saw a black boot come towards his head. Suddenly hand shot out somewhere to protect Lelouch. It was Altria and she looked little shaken, but okay. Skillfully she grabbed the appendage and swung the unknown person to a tree that was several meters away. Without stopping she sprinted towards the person that was still in flight. The person that had attacked hit the tree with a loud grunt, but before it could stand up though Altria dropkicked the figure in the stomach.

Lelouch looked at fallen foe and found it intriguing that there would be a woman in Nod militia uniform all the way out here, near the battlefield. She had long and curly brown hair. The girl had a petite physique, but had a slim, well built figure.

He approached her with caution careful not to be caught off guard. When he got close the girls eyes opened and showed that of a brown color. Quickly she did a low kick to Lelouch. With her inhuman reaction Altria blocked her attack and dealt a powerful right kick to the side of her head. Too bad for Altria something grabbed a hold of her leg. Quickly she twisted her body and sent her left foot flying towards the person or thing holding her right leg. There was a very loud grunt as Altria hit something solid which felt like a face to her.

She didn't have the luxury to rest though. As the instant she kicked the other person the brown haired man took out a pair of daggers and came for her. He slashed at Altria's head with his left and tried to stab Altria with his right. This would've been effective with his speed and the simultaneous attack, but this is Altria we're talking about.

She skillfully ducked on the slash to the head and spun to the man's side and avoided the attack. With her quick hands she grabbed a hold of both the man's wrists. With quick speed she shouldered him and then flipped him over. She didn't stop there though. With her hands still on his wrists she twisted arms very harshly and a loud crack could be heard as his bones popped out of place. The man let out a loud scream of extreme pain.

A pair of knives came from the bushes towards Altria, but being her she dodged them with ease. Not only did she dodged them, but while dodging she picked them off in the air and threw it back at the bushes it came from. A figure quickly rolled out of the bush only to have its face meeting Altria's shoes. She was about to sprint towards the enemy, but she heard a whizzing sound of a blade cutting through the air and she quickly ducked. Altria busted out with a flare (breakdancing move) but was dodged by her foe. Her enemy stabbed the blade in attempt to stab her legs, but came missed only few cents.

With her immense upper body strength she lifted herself into a handstand, from her sitting position. She then grabbed her opponent's head with her legs and quickly flipped and slammed it down very hard. Finally she had a good view of who his enemy was which was another Nod woman.

She was about to punch her face, but luckily for her a gun shot was heard and the punch never came.

Altria flipped backwards and dodged the shot, barely. She didn't get any rest though as the girl in front of him started to slash at her. She dodged them with a bit more trouble this time as she was more focused on calculating where the shot had come from.

The girl that was attacking got annoyed that Altria was not paying attention to her and attacked her more aggressively. Altria decided end this and grabbed a hold of her hand holding her no-dachi-katana. With extreme force she brought her right palm towards her chin. Another gun shot was heard, but yet again was still unable to hit Altria. Altria quickly kicked the purple haired woman behind the knee making her fall to her knee. Without stopping Altria landed a quick, but not as powerful hit to the side of her face.

As she was about to hit, a gun shot went off again, but Altria skillfully dodged and used the back of her heels to knock out the girl with the no-dachi-katana. Two more gun shots were heard, but still the person shooting at her could not hit her. With her speed she sprinted towards the direction the shots were coming from while dodging bullets.

When she came through he came face to face with another woman that was also oriental. On her body was the same black battle suit that the other Nod militias had on. In her arms was a rather advanced looking bolt action sniper rifle.

She got out of her musings when the woman pulled out her pistol on her. She fired off three shots at Altria's but too bad for her Altria had gotten in close range and swiped the gun out of her hand. With her gun gone she went and pulled out a knife but it too was taken away from her. She tried to punch her, but it was a futile effort really. She grabbed her wrist and twisted it to her back which made her grunt with pain. Then she placed the knife on her neck and spoke, "Why are you, don't even say your part of the resistance, because I'm pretty sure they don't have people as skilled as you within their ranks. Tell me now, what Nod wants from simple caravan. Tell me before I slit your throat."

Altria spoke in a cold and dangerous voice to her which made her tremble a bit, but she didn't answer her.

"I think this is enough. Let her go and drop your arms." was suddenly heard.

Altria started looking around and noticed large group of Nod soldiers aiming weapons at her. She would have retaliated somehow, but she saw four soldiers aiming Lelouch and dazed Sayoko. Deciding that this wasn't time to fight she dropped knife she hold and woman she threatened picked it up and pointed her rifle at Altria.

Out of woods walked out three men and one young woman. One was man had small glasses and shoulder length silver hair with some marks in left side of his face, other man is a tall young man who is as tall as Sayoko. He has long blonde hair and light blue eyes. His attire consists on the black and red Nod officer uniform like with silver haired guy. Third man had tall and slender built, tan skin but on the light side and black hair that reaches just above his shoulders. He wears a strange white mask and his clothing consists of mostly white kimono with blue trime, blue pants and an underblue kimono and a pair of brown boots. He also has blue eyes. Woman with them is a rather beautiful young woman. She has big brown eyes, light white skin, and dark brown hair. Short for her age, she about half the size of masked one. She has small breast size and she wears her hair in a low pony tail, letting her bangs and random pieces of hair hangout. She also was a hair piece and her clothing consists of a dress with long sleeves that is ankle length. She also wore short brown boots.

"Hehe, your pretty good, not many can go up against them, so…what's your names?" said the blond haired guy. He and masked one looked like leaders. Lelouch relaxed a bit and smirked, "Shouldn't you tell a person your name before you ask for theirs?" he retorted back. Masked one snickered before he answered back to him, "Very well. There is no need for us to be rude. I am Hakuoro and this woman is my girlfriend Eruru. Blonde haired one is Gai Tsutsugami although we call him Triton and silver haired one is Shibongi"

"Since you decided to be polite we should probably also be. I am Lelouch Lamberouge, young woman is Altria Peregrine and dazed is my maiden Sayoko Shinozaki. Why should you attack group of civilians which were moving to rebuild one of fallen cities?" said Lelouch in smooth voice.

"Heh. No use in playing with smooth voices as we are no strangers in games of nobles and politicians. Surely you must've noticed that there were too many soldiers to just move some civilians. In truth they also transported some plans for experimental fifth generation Knightmare Gloucester. We wanted those plans in order to build our own Knightmares." answered Triton/Gai.

Lelouch had truly noticed that and it had made him restless. "Do you think that some they were stupid enough to transfer here all blueprints instead only some of them?"

"No we don't, but by combining that little we get with technology of Automatons we can probably build something."

This got full attention of Lelouch and Altria. "How you could know about ancient lost civilizations' technologies?" Altria asked.

Now Nod got restless. "Many secret groups have found some scriptures and Nod has allied with most of them. How do you know about them?" said Shibongi.

"We had our taste of it. Do you have some of those blueprints? I am related to Ashfords and I have some blueprints of my own I could show you."

After some thinking Hakuoro and Gai nodded and Shibongi took out some papers while Lelouch took his own under wreckage and his staff of aegis. They revealed papers at same time on ground.

"Wow. Ancient knowledge of mimicking muscles with machinery is pure genius. And brain-wave-synchronization… With this it is possible to finish these ideas and build machines that are in sense completely different from Knightmares." Lelouch said after minute.

"You also have no bad ideas. This new energy-system which surpasses Yggdrasil-system and these weapon ideas when joined with Nod-weaponry and knowledge of Ayersium can create something terrifying." said Shibongi with approving tone.

"And we could get some Ashfords to help us. They have grudge against Brittania after falling from grace and if I speak for you they can be swayed to work with us, even though you are Nod."

Hakuoro stopped talk after hearing that and went for Lelouch. "It sounds like you want to join us. Those ladies are strong and you are intelligent so you could be great help, but I know you have more than just join us. What is it that you want?"

Lelouch turned to look Sayoko and Altria who had become part of Lelouch's family for him. They hadn't just walked around, but they have planned and this was big chance to set things in motion. With resolve Altria nodded. Lelouch looked at Hakuoro with smirk that told about huge ambition. Seeing that smirk made Hakuoro gulp and after Lelouch spoke people gasped.

"Tell me… Have you ever considered reviving ancient civilizations or creating your own, completely new nation?"

"And that is how Lelouch met one of greatest military minds, future prime minister, woman with more greatness than anybody could've guessed, staff which would change world and group that would give birth for Neon Avalon." said mother for her daughter.

"But what is happening for Japan? What is life for Lelouch without Nunnally? What happens after Neon Avalon is born?" slightly tired girl asked while in bed.

"Shinjuku massacre happens because Clovis and that woman. But that is for another night sweetie. Good night." said mother and after kissing her daughter girl fell in asleep.

To be continued

**Author notes:**

**Making Code Geass-fanfic has been in my mind so long and now it has been born. Ten points for those who notice from which animes I took my OCs.**

**I first thought making Shirley third girl, but I wanted story where Lelouch is paired with Saber from Fate/stay Night anime. Because I won't make crossover I took Saber and placed her in this story. A stands for Saber's real name Altria.**

**Shirley won't exist in this story. I don't want to make too many characters. Ayersium is same as Tiberium from Command & Conquer game series.**

**Aegis is a large collar or cape worn long ago to show protection by a high religious authority. It's often interpreted as a holy shield, and to do something 'under someone's aegis' is to do something under the protection of a powerful/knowledgeable/benevolent source. (Thanks, author ZLelouch0) I chose to use it to represent what I guess what you could call 'the Power of the People' rather than 'the Power of the Kings' that is geass. It's also interesting that they use similar letters and are both 5-letters long, but that's just an added bonus.**


	2. Shinjuku massacre

**Rise of Avalon's moon**

The world is sick by more ways than one. From black darkness of the world rises mysterious anti-hero: Black Warlock Prince. L/K/C/A

"Human language Speaking"

'_Human language Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. **

**2. Shinjuku massacre**

"After few years of fighting and scheming amongst Nod, secret societies and fallen Germans nation of Neon Avalon was born. Along the way Lelouch gathered great amount of great people under his leadership and one of greatest was princess Kushana. Her father king Wu sold his small country in middle-east for Britannia and when he was betrayed he escaped and became high eunuch in Chinese Federation. Kushana swore to get her revenge and free her country. With her loyal soldiers she joined with Lelouch and helped to create Neon Avalon.

Neon Avalon was more like secret society than nation. Its cities are scattered across the world near ruins of lost civilizations while capital 'Class Isles' is in south pole built as extension of secret base for Germans who vanished after First World War. Nation gathered its citizens from people around the Gaia who wished new life or change of the world and there were some Britannians amongst them. One of most notables was John F. Harkmen. Mr. Harkmen was a commoner whom spent most of his life defending the rights of his fellow Britannians as a lawyer, only to fail repeatedly by the power and wealth wielded by the Nobility. Now seated in position of power, and with the help of his fellow councilors, Lelouch, Hakuoro and Harkmen created another democracy type government that would help spear their people into the future. It had no problems that EU has nor its lead by privileged group like in federation and nation spoke strongly about equality. Neon Avalon is lead by council whose members were chosen by people and it was lead by Hakuoro. Neon Avalon started helping groups opposing Britannia around Gaia.

Lelouch was proposed with seat of power as founder of Neon Avalon, but like Triton who went in Japan to create resistance group Lelouch went back in Japan to seek way to start his revolution. Thus he attended Ashford Academy with help of Ashfords supporting Neon Avalon when he was 16 and now is 17 and has been attending Ashford Academy for one whole year and lots of things have happened in that one year time span. With him came loyal Altria, Sayoko and Rolo. Rolo Hailburton was boy who lost his family in fire which also burned his face. He lost his will to live so Lelouch proposed he takes Rolo's life. He would give him bodical surgery so that Rolo would get Lelouch's face and voice so that Rolo would live rest of his life as Lelouch's douple sacrificing his face, life and everything else for Lelouch. Rolo accepted offer. Neon Avalon promised that when time is right they will answer for the call of their founder and support him through his difficult path."

-Story begins-

-Area 11 Tokyo Settlement blue-

"Not Area Eleven, this is Japan," Lelouch thought bitterly, shaking his head in disgust, overhearing some people discussing.

However, he just continued to walk onwards. People who sympathized with "Numbers" were not well liked and regarded as traitors by the masses, which angered Lelouch greatly. These people were not "Elevens"; they were Japanese and unfortunately for him, being Britannian himself had earned him hateful and scornful looks from the Japanese as he passed a few of them by over the years. That did not sit well with him, though he could not blame them for their hate-filled glares. The majority of Britannians did look down on the Japanese and treated them like dirt, so it wasn't surprising that they tarred all Britannians with the same brush. However, instead of directing his hatred back at the Japanese, he turned that hatred towards Britannia… or more specifically, his father and half-brother Maximus and each time a Japanese person sent him a glare, his hate for his family only grew.

Inside the Tokyo Settlement, seventeen-year-old Lelouch in the company of one of his friends and fellow student council member of Ashford Academy Rivalz Cardemonde were inside an elevator ascending to the higher floor of a tall tower-apartment-supermall complex with Rivalz wearing his motorbike helmet whistling a tune while the former prince stood vigil in the elevator waiting for it to come to a complete stop.

"So Lelouch I guess this is the major leagues for you now huh?"

"I guess so Rivalz, but I hear this Black King isn't exactly an honest player."

"I am not worried you can handle anyone." Chess was Lelouch's favourite game, he was so good in fact that the only one who ever managed to defeat him was his half-brothers, Schneizel and Maximillian.

"Heh heh now don't get overconfident on me buddy."

"It's not overconfidence or arrogance, but just self-confidence that you'll win regardless of what tricks he pulls."

"Well then I guess I don't have to worry then." Lelouch said as he stepped out of elevator.

It was a peaceful day in the Tokyo Settlement of what had once been Japan, which Britannia had renamed Area Eleven. The citizens of the settlement went about their daily lives, completely oblivious to most of the goings on around them; not that they expected anything out of the ordinary would happen. After all, terrorist attacks were pretty much the norm these days with the Japanese, who had been renamed Elevens unhappy about their oppression after Britannia had conquered their once proud nation seven years previously. The Britannians had then built their settlements and drove the Japanese out and into the ruins of their own cities, which had been declared ghettos and were usually built near Ayersium patches. Any part of a ruined city that Britannia was not interested in pretty much became a ghetto and they housed multiple terrorist groups, though they had major disagreements with one another; they were all united in one overall goal; defeat Britannia and reclaim what had been stolen from them. Terrorist attacks could happen at any time and anywhere. However, this did not dissuade the people from their everyday routine. Over the years, they had learned to live with it as they have learned to live with threat of Ayersium and if they happened to get caught up in an attack; that was just their bad luck.

However, a VTOL Britannian Police Aircraft happened to be following a truck on a road on the outskirts of the settlement. The truck had been hijacked by a terrorist group and was transporting something of great importance to the area's Viceroy, something so important that the military had saw fit to retrieve before the terrorists could use it for their own ends.

"This is Alpha Three," the pilot of the police aircraft said as he observed the truck moving along the road with high-rise buildings to the right and a lake to the left as the road was built at the rim, "Target is travelling from Delta Twelve toward Delta Fourteen at a speed of 80km/h."

"C.C.P. to all mobile units," a voice could be heard over the radio, "Declaring a Code Three from Floor Five to Floor Two; all units take 2-8-8. I want the target in tact."

The police aircraft just continued to follow the truck, tracking its progress.

Meanwhile in one of the many buildings within the settlement, a chess match was taking place between Ruben K. Ashford and a rich, overly dressed and overly confident nobleman. In the room was a TV at the far wall to the right of the door showing a news bulletin about a terrorist attack in Osaka.

"Here's video footage of yesterday's terrorist bombings in Osaka," the newswoman said as a picture of three buildings with the far right one billowing out smoke behind her to her left, "The secretary reported fifty-nine casualties in this incident; eight Britannians and fifty-one others."

Just then a timer that was sitting on the table next to the chessboard with its back to the TV started to beep just as one of the nobleman's aides, the one behind Ruben turned the TV off with a remote control.

"You're out of time," the aide said to the already nervous old man, "From here on, you'll make your moves every twenty seconds."

Ruben just stared at the nobleman who seemed more concerned about filing his nails that concentrating on the game. It made Ruben nervous and why shouldn't he be, he asked himself. The situation looked hopeless. Sure he had eleven pieces left on the board and his opponent only had ten, but from the positions of his pieces on the board, he had to say the nobleman had the advantage. In fact, all this man did was file his nails throughout the entire game, not once taking him seriously and given the man's status, Ruben had become nervous rather easily. They say that chess was a nobleman's game and the nobles were all professionals and from the looks of it, it seemed that that notion was a reality.

Ruben had to admit that despite his family's former noble status, he was not much of a chess player. The nobility always seemed to gamble, playing for stakes and unfortunately for Ruben, this was one bet he could not afford to lose. He may no longer be considered nobility, but this noble had been kind enough to offer him over half his wealth, so long as Ruben staked the ownership of Ashford Academy. Knowing that he'd lose the academy if he lost, Ruben's nervousness only increased. This man clearly had him beat. His confidence right from the start had said as much.

"Heh, very well, I'm game," the nobleman said in response to his aide's statement as he continued to file his nails, not caring much for the game as he saw it as a mere formality.

Ruben gulped as his hands slowly moved towards the board, shaking as he had not decided which piece he wanted to move; not that it mattered, this man was clearly the winner already and he knew it. Suddenly doors opened.

"Did your substitute arrive?" the nobleman asked in an uncaring tone, convinced that it did not matter who the replacement was as he was sure he had already won

"Oh, thank heaven, I'm saved," Ruben said as he got up and slowly ran over to his saviors, ignoring the nobleman's question; not that the nobleman cared, "Are things going well at school?"

"Things are going well," the figure the right replied in a male voice as he stepped into the light, revealing himself as a boy wearing a boy's school uniform of Ashford Academy.

"What have we here; a school kid?" the nobleman said in an unimpressed tone as he suppressed the urge to burst out in laughter, "Are you so desperate old man that you hired this wannabe to fill-in for you?"

"Well, look at this; a nobleman," the boy replied in an uncaring tone; appearing not to be affected by the insult as the boy beside him came into the light with short blue hair and grey eyes wearing a boy's school uniform of Ashford Academy.

"I envy you kids today, you have so much time on your hands," the nobleman countered, not caring about the boy's dismissive tone as he held one of his chess pieces in his fingers and tapped it down on the table.

"Well, well welcome to Babel Tower Mr. Chess Pro…you have made quite the name for yourself I hear unbeatable as they all claim."

"I don't consider myself the bragging type."

"Ha…really now that's fresh so what's your name kid?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge." the boy replied before studying the board to see what Ruben had left him to work with.

In all honesty, at first glance it seemed rather hopeless for him, but Lelouch knew a way how to turn it around and apparently, this overconfident oaf of a man had not caught on.

Unfortunately his friend did not think so.

"Wow, you can't possibly win this one, it's impossible right?" he said, studying the chessboard and completely missing what Lelouch had seen.

"Rivalz, when would we have to leave in order to make our next class?" Lelouch asked, ignoring Rivalz's comment as he stared down the nobleman.

"Eh, twenty minutes if we bust our humps," Rivalz replied after thinking it over for a few seconds.

Lelouch nodded with a smirk.

"Then be sure to drive safely on the way back," he replied simply as the nobleman impatiently tapped his chess piece on the table, indicating that he wanted to get things over with, "Just give me five, six minutes tops with this guy and we'll be on our way."

He then turned her attention to Ruben, who was still in the room, standing to his left slightly behind him.

"And by the way, about yesterday…" he went on.

"Understood sir, we'll discuss it later," Ruben replied, interrupting him.

"Good," Lelouch stated, nodding in content before turning his attention back to the nobleman.

"Five to six minutes, but you only have twenty seconds per move," the nobleman stated, trying to keep the confusion out of his voice as the timer beeped again.

"Enough time," Lelouch said as he reached for her king piece and played it.

"Hmm, you start with the king?" the nobleman asked in an amused tone before bursting into maniacal laughter.

Lelouch only responded with a deceptively kind and sweetly innocent smile… the sort of smile that seemed to say "I'm just an innocent boy, I can do no wrong" as he studied his opponent.

The nobleman had short, nicely-combed brown hair a small thin moustache the small colour as his hair and light blue eyes. He wore a red coat with golden outlining that decorated the front and black cuffs, a black jacket underneath that was buttoned up with white buttons, a white shirt and a white scarf wrapped round his neck with part of it running down his front and underneath his jacket like a tie. There was also a circular golden pin on the scarf at the front and Lelouch noticed the many rings that adorned his fingers on both hands. All in all, it was as if he was immaculately clean and his clothes were spotless.

Predictable as ever, he told himself. Like many of the opponents he had faced in the past, this man was another overconfident noble that liked to show off his wealth and use it to boast about how he was better than everyone else. Nobles seemed to find it effective in their gambling as showing off their status and boasting about it seemed to scare their opponents into either giving up or making mistakes they could have easily avoided and giving the noble the victory, at least that's how Lelouch saw it.

However, he could see right through this man's overly-done façade. Like he said, he could beat this man in five to six minutes, playing seriously and he knew just how to do it with the nobleman not knowing that he was beaten until he had said the word, "checkmate".

"Poor fool won't know what hit him," he thought with a mental laugh.

"Then you can call me the Black King and here in Babel Tower I am king so better enjoy your undefeated title for a little while longer." nobleman said.

"I won't give it up easily." Lelouch replied with a grin.

Meanwhile, the occupants of the truck that had been driving into the settlement had just noticed that they were being followed by the police aircraft.

"Perfect, after we finally steal this damn thing," the male driver growled with gritted teeth, "It's all because Tamaki couldn't stick to Naoto's plan and now we've got a problem."

The female passenger remained silent with her cap over her eyes as the patrol helicopter continued to track their progress.

Meanwhile, back inside the building where Lelouch had substituted for Ruben, the nobleman's nail file fell to the floor as Lelouch had made his final move and nobleman realized that he had been beaten. Exactly five minutes and two seconds after their match began Lelouch moved his chess piece into position and claimed checkmate winning the game and stealing victory right out from underneath the black king's nose.

"I guess I'll enjoy my undefeated streak a little while longer. Checkmate." Lelouch said as a smile crept onto his face as he witnessed the nobleman's look of disbelief; the look of someone who believed that their whole world had crumbled to dust.

However, since this nobleman was foolish enough to stake over half his financial wealth, Lelouch could not say he blamed him. He had just earned enough money to support himself, Rolo and Altria for a full three months.

"Okay, now pay up Mr Spacer, I believe I won," he said with a smile and his tone deceptively polite.

He loved defeating those of the nobility who were arrogant snobs. Every time they lost, from the looks on their faces, it was like their worlds had caved in around them and to Lelouch, he was giving them a hard slap in the face, knocking them off their high horses and causing them to come crashing back down to reality, just like his father had done to him. Each new opponent he devastated, he pictured his father with the same expression on his face. His father had given him a hard slap of reality when he had him exiled along with Nunnally and Waldstein siblings. To him, each victory was a victory against the Empire… each victory was a victory against his tyrannical father whom he swore to bring down.

The nearest aide to the nobleman, Mr Spacer's left wrote out a check and handed it to Lelouch, seeing as his superior was frozen in shock, still unable to comprehend how he had been beaten. He could have checkmated Lelouch if he had lasted just three more turns. However, he noticed that Lelouch's remaining pawns had practically boxed his king in. He had had multiple opportunities to take them out of play, but he did not see it as being worthwhile and now he had paid the price.

"A word of advice Mr Spacer, don't underestimate the value of pawns," Lelouch said as he turned to leave along with Rivalz, the two boys stepped out of the building and entered the parking lot where the Rivalz bike sat waiting for the two in a parking stall with Lelouch using his credit card to take care of the parking fee.

"I love playing against the nobility," Rivalz said as he and Lelouch stood in the elevator on the way down to the ground floor, "When they lose, they always pay out of pride; by the way, five minutes and two seconds in a new record."

In truth, he could not believe that Lelouch had managed to pull a rabbit out of the hat so to speak. Right up until the very end, it seemed that Mr Spacer had the advantage, but then Lelouch had moved his last pawn into place and that was that. He had been concentrating on the positions of Lelouch's most valuable pieces and not on the positions of his own and he overlooked the pawns as well. He had to admit that Lelouch was amazing.

"He also didn't have much time to move either," Lelouch replied as the elevator reached the ground floor and they both started walking across the lobby to the exit, "And as opponents go, the nobles are tepid. They're just over-privileged parasites, that's all."

_"Over-privileged parasites that feel that they own the world and can't stomach the idea of being outdone and shown up for the overrated idiots they really are by commoners,"_ he added in his thoughts with a grimace as he remembered how infuriated the Imperial Consorts were when Lady Marianne proved her worth as a noblewoman despite her commoner status and making many of the others seem like amateurs.

"Well then, why don't you challenge one of the Elevens," Rivalz asked, bringing him out of his thoughts as he ran in front of her and turned to face him while walking backed with his hands clasped behind his head as the automatic doors behind him opened, "They're nothing like us Britannians."

"Not Elevens Rivalz, they're Japanese!" Lelouch snapped with uncharacteristic fury in his voice, causing Rivalz to jump in astonishment.

However, before he could reply, he overheard mumbles from behind him.

"Huh?" he said as he turned around and both he and Lelouch looked up to see a huge-screen TV on the side of the building on the opposite side of the street showing footage from the previous day's terrorist attacks in Osaka.

"Just what are they trying to prove by killing innocent people?" they heard a man ask.

"Those Elevens terrify me," a woman stated.

As boys were about to leave an announcement was being broadcast over a large monitor on the side of a nearby building with a female announcer speaking.

"We apologize for the delay…now his royal highness Prince Clovis Third Prince of Britannia will address the nation."

The image on the TV changed again to a man with flamboyantly dirty blonde hair and light greenish blue eyes wearing gloves that ran up the length of his arms, a blue jacket with golden outlining and crescent shapes wherever it happened to be buttons; two crescents back-to-back and facing upwards and downwards. He also adorned a white cape with epaulets that spanned his shoulders and a small rope running over a cloth that he had hanging out the top of his coat like a tie. Behind him was grey wall with red curtains visible at either side of the screen and in the middle was a Britannian flag outlined with thin orange and thick yellow and the bottom with shaped like an arrow pointing downwards with the orange becoming thick and highlighted by the thick yellow outline. Lelouch's eyes cast a vicious glare at Clovis as he began to give his address to his royal subjects as he put it.

"To all my Imperial subjects," the man, who was obviously Prince Clovis, started to say, as Lelouch's eyes narrowed just as Clovis held his arms up at his sides like he was acknowledging an audience, "Including of course the many cooperative Elevens that choose to serve the Empire of Britannia."

Meanwhile, the terrorists in the truck that was fleeing from the police were watching a mini-TV built into the truck and were also listening to Clovis's speech.

"We're not Elevens, we're Japanese," the female passenger growled bitterly with venomous hatred in her voice.

"They're not Elevens, they're Japanese you overly pompous twit," Lelouch thought bitterly, glaring up at the screen, imagining that Clovis was right there so he could give him a piece of his mind.

"Do you not see my pain?" Clovis went on as he brought his hand over his heart and grasped his jacket as if he were suffering a heart attack, in an overly dramatic fashion "My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart. The remnants are filled with rage and sadness. However, as ruler of Area Eleven, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind because the battle we fight is a righteous one; a virtuous battle to protect the well-being of one and all. Now then everyone, I would like you to join me in observance of the eight who died for justice; in the line of duty."

"A moment of silence please," the electronic voice boomed as Rivalz prepared his bike.

"_Oh please what a pathetic act."_ Lelouch thought as he went about his business putting away his card with Rivalz asking.

"Heh, it's sort of embarrassing," Rivalz replied as he mounted himself on the bike.

"And I agree with you," Lelouch said in agreement, "Besides, spilling tears over those people won't bring them back to life now, will it?"

"Dang, that's dark buddy," Rivalz responded, placing his goggles over his eyes.

"It's all about self-satisfaction," Lelouch went on, though whether it was a response to his comment or if he had ignored him and was just continuing his speech, Rivalz did not know, "Doesn't matter how hard you try, you can't do it. There's no way you can change the world."

There was a bitter tone hidden in his voice as she glared up at the now blank TV screen. If tears could bring people back, then mother and them would have been brought back years ago; not that he was against grieving and mourning. After all, bereavements causing sadness and pain was natural. However, he knew that Clovis was blowing it out of proportions.

It was typical Britannian pride, he figured; caring only for their own while everyone else did not matter in the slightest. Clovis was one such example, displayed in his speech, acting like a wounded child, saddened by his injuries and pleading for help. He was a good actor, he would give him that much. Many of the Britannians living in the settlements were too ignorant and self-absorbed with themselves to see through his façade; either that or, in some cases, they just did not care and it was that attitude that sickened him. The majority of people did not seem to realize that non-Britannians were people as well just like them. Clovis, in Lelouch's opinion was just an arrogant pig-headed fool that was way too obsessed with himself.

To any smart person, it was clear that he cared more about his appearance than his duties as the area's viceroy and like the noblemen he had faced in the past, used his overly immaculate good looks and status to get by. Lelouch doubted that Clovis could handle a proper crisis and would probably duck for cover at the first sign of trouble while leaving his forces to deal with the imposing threat.

"You've become just as corrupt as that man," he thought bitterly, cringing as the words, "that man"; the term he used to address his father, passed through his mind as he climbed into the pillion attached to the motorcycle as he remembered his time with Clovis before he and Nunnally were exiled, "Are you really that weak that you allow that man to poison your mind with his tyrannical garbage?"

Meanwhile, in the building where Clovis had given his speech, Clovis stood on a platform as the robotic cameras and microphones ascended and removed themselves as Clovis descended a small flight of stairs leading down from the platform. The room itself was filled with well-dressed men and woman gossiping and having drinks with one another.

"You were magnificent Your Highness," a woman spoke, commenting Clovis on his performance, "One would never guess that you were attending a party while doing that."

"After all, the Viceroy is the marquee actor of Area Eleven," Clovis replied dismissively as two aides came from either side and removed his cloak for him, "I need to change costumes quickly."

"My, you're so self-confident," the woman replied as Clovis brushed his fingers against the cloth hanging out from the top of his jacket.

"It's all in the performance," Clovis went on, not caring for the woman's comment, looking off to his left, "Since the media want a charismatic prince, I give them one."

"Untrue," a man who was obviously a journalist from the media spoke up, "Prince Clovis, our key purpose in life is to support and assist your reign in any way we can."

"His reign is a pathetic sham," a man leaning against the wall to the right of the entrance door just mumbled, looking up from a book he was reading.

He was situated behind the journalists and reading a book, clearly uninterested in the party and was one of the few who knew Clovis's true colors and how he had little to no regard whatsoever to even his own people and would no doubt use them all as human shields to save his skin.

"My, my, your mother, Gabriella would be so proud if she saw you now," a woman said in an almost boastful tone as she walked in front of Clovis.

This woman, who had waist-length red hair and blue eyes, caused Clovis to shiver. She had black lipstick lining her lips and wore a red strapless dress with matching red high-heeled shoes and a necklace with a hexagonal shaped diamond ruby.

"I'm sure she would be… Lady Roberta ne Britannia," Clovis replied with a cringe, trying hard to keep the fear out of his voice.

This woman, Roberta ne Britannia was, along with his own mother, Gabriella la Britannia one of his father's many wives. Unfortunately, she kept on making frequent trips over to "Area Eleven" and constantly harassed him for tougher measures in handling the "Numbers" as the natives were called. Of course, he knew the truth. Clovis remembered when his father had Roberta's youngest child, Carline ne Britannia. They don't only look same, but they had same personality although Roberta was more fond in massacres of those who were not Britannians as she was (slightly) xenophobic.

In palace, Roberta had absolutely despised Lady Marianne with a passion and was actually quite pleased that she had "removed" as she saw it. In Roberta's eyes, Lady Marianne had been a curse on the nobility due to her commoner status and the fact that she was able to hide it well with her actions. Many of the other Imperial Consorts did dislike Lady Marianne for her commoner status, but they did have some degree of respect for her due to her phenomenal skills as a Knightmare pilot and how she managed to hold her own against them all when they ganged up on her. However, unlike them, Roberta was amongst those who had no respect for Lady Marianne whatsoever and absolutely reviled her and detested her children.

After the war with Japan was over, she saw it as a chance to turn Japan as her new playground. However, since she was not the Viceroy, she could not do anything, so she constantly harassed and pressured Clovis, the current Viceroy into introducing new laws that would oppress the "Elevens" even further, though Clovis believed that her plan was to provoke them into rebelling in order to look for an excuse to kill as many of them off as possible.

That had worked on Clovis who was more of artist than leader. True to his outward image, he was as ignorant and as arrogant as he made himself appear to be. In truth, he was not much of a leader, preferring his talent for art and wanted to take up painting. He only became Viceroy upon his father's insistence, plus the added threat of disinheritance if he refused. Unfortunately, his lack of leadership skills made it easy for Roberta to manipulate him. He felt like he was nothing more than a puppet with Roberta as his puppeteer, pulling his strings and that notion terrified him. If anything went wrong with her plans, he would be the one who would ultimately pay the price.

He knew that it was because of Roberta that he had lasted this long as Viceroy. She was the one who arranged everything he needed for his facade, as it also meant it kept the public from knowing that she was the one who truly held power here.

"Y-your Highness, Lady Roberta," a voice came, bringing Clovis out of his thoughts as he turned to see a pudgy bald-headed solder wearing a monocle over his right eye came running towards him and Roberta.

"Huh, a soldier," the man leaning against the wall behind the journalists said quietly as he noticed the man running right past him.

"Gad, how boorish of you," Clovis said in a scolding tone

"I beg you're pardon Your Highness; My Lord, My Lady," the soldier said as he proceeded to tell them what was wrong.

"Not another appearance for him," the man leaning against the wall said, looking towards Clovis before he turned to leave; clearly unable to stand being in his presence any longer, "I hope it's not a dreary…"

"You fool!" he heard Roberta exclaim, causing him to stop and turn back to look on curiously.

"The police were informed that it was medical equipment, that's all," the soldier spoke, keeping his voice barely above a whisper, "If we scramble the army, there'll be a…"

"Can't we use CHES-forces?" asked Roberta.

Crown's Hardened Elite Specialist Forces, or CHES-forces for short, were armed force of Titans Foundation found by Maximillian at Britannia. Its public head is duke Edmond Boyle, but almost everyone knew that they don't do thing without approval of At Britannia princes. Titans were responsible for most of Britannia's discoveries about Ayersium and they used that information to get their hands in every aspect of industry. Their most notable achievements were sonic emitter technology which was used to fight against Ayersium, mechanical suits Britannians used to in red and orange zones and Automatons.

Automatons were like Knightmares with some differences. Most important difference is unique type of control system of which a pilot is connected to a pod with several connections to his body and the machine is piloted from a remote station. In this state the pilot is immobilized and controls the Automaton through what appears to be simple thought process and synchronization. This allows for finer control of the machine and better response time to a threat. While in theory it also cancels any life-threating situations, by removing the pilot from the war-zone, due to high-level connection between pilot and machine, if the machine sustains damage, the pilot also suffers adverse effects, which causes other handlers to disconnect the pilot from the system due to fear of severe injury and/or death. Second is that its design allows use of magnetic joints which gives them ability of transform in tank form like some machines of Chinese Federation and place in-built weapons. Tank form allows carrying large equipment which is why fifth generation Automatons can fight amongst Knightmares of Britannia. Almost all CHES-members use Automaton. Two most notable Automatons are front-line type Gautier and heavy mobile artillery siege unit Pacifier.

CHES were amongst most ruthless of GDI associations so people like Roberta used them almost always when there is going to be destruction.

"We can't My Lady. Margrave Segal told they had to go with most forces in Shikou-islands in order to follow glue about base of Funeral Parlor."

Funeral Parlor was name that made Roberta's blood pressure to rise. They were one of the three strongest terrorist groups in Area 11 while strongly backed by international anti-Britannia organization Neon Avalon. Two others are remnants of Japanese military Japan Liberation Front and Clouds of East backed by Federation. Funeral Parlor has given most trouble for Britannians than any group in Area 11. Video where they announced their existence is still rolling in TV sometimes. "_The world always forces a choice on its inhabitants. 'Survival of the fittest': that is the law this world operates by according to emperor. We continue to offer funeral songs to the ones selected out. Hence 'Funeral Parlor.' The name signifies that we are always on the singing side-that we are the survivors! We will continue to resist GDI, who took Japan from its people. We will fight against everyone and everything that attempts to select us out._"

"Deploy the Royal Guard; the Knightmares as well," Rocberta said in a demanding tone, unknowingly raising her voice.

"N-n-now wait a m-minute…" Clovis said in an attempt to protest.

"You know as well as I do that we can't have this little project of ours making it into the public domain," Roberta interrupted him in a quiet, yet harsh tone, "You know what will happen if knowledge of this was be made public."

Clovis opened his mouth to protest, a after a small glare from Roberta, closed it and shook his head with a sigh.

"Do as she says Bartley," Clovis said in a defeated tone.

Not long afterwards in a Knightmare hanger, an alarm sounded as the Knightmare pilots made their way to their Knightmares.

"Alert one, alert one," an electronically recorded voice said, "Fourth, seventh and eighth rapid-reaction companies, as well as the thirty-first air-assault team, immediately scramble. Special division nine stand by for deployment."

Two pilots; Jeremiah Gottwald and his second-in-command of the Pureblood Faction, Villetta Nu both got inside their Knightmares Sutherlands ready for their next mission whatever it may be as they started up their Knightmares.

Meanwhile, Rivalz and Lelouch were on their way back to Ashford Academy as Rivalz drove along the highway with Lelouch reading a book. So far the trip had been quiet; however, unable to take the silence any longer, Rivalz decided to start a conversation.

"That first move you made," he started, referring to Lelouch's chess match with Mr Spacer as Lelouch raised his head from his book, "Why'd you start with the king?"

"Like I told Mr Spacer, if the king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow." Lelouch replied, clearly wanting to go back to reading his book.

"What's with that?" Rivalz replied in confusion.

"With what?" Lelouch responded with a shrug.

"Do you fantasize about running a major corporation?" Rivalz asked with interest.

"No way, ambitions like that will ruin you health," Lelouch replied with a hint of frustration, "Now can you please be quiet? I'm trying to read."

When they were driving near Shinjuku ghetto suddenly they heard something coming fast behind them. When Lelouch turned he saw some truck little behind them. Suddenly Hammerhead gunship appeared behind building and hailed truck with short burst from its two twin rotary cannons. Some hit front of truck and it drove out of road towards ghetto. It drove inside tunnel. Rivalz drove at side of road and stopped.

"Damn idiots!" Lelouch snarled at Hammerheads, when something caught his eye. Above the truck, near a ladder, there was a glimmer of what looked like green and white dust. Moving fast, he moved to the truck, picking their way across the sandy ground while bystanders looked on, taking pictures and mocking the scene in low voices. Lelouch just ignored it, but not without difficulty.

"Hey where are you going?" Rivalz yelled.

"I'm going to check this. You go ahead back to academy." Lelouch answered while walking past large tower that sent Ayersium shattering sonic sound.

Reaching the truck, he called out to the driver. When there was no response, he climbed the ladder, looking for an entrance to the cab. All of a sudden, the vehicle jerked, sending him falling into the container.

Kallen snarled as the Britannian helicopters ordered them to surrender. The helicopters fired, purposefully missing the truck, although Nagata still swerved.

"Shit, the army's here. What are we going to do?" Nagata swore.

"That's why I'm here!" Kallen snapped, taking off the cap that disguised her face and heading to the back of the cab, through the door to the container. Passing the spherical object she and Nagata had stolen, she discarded her jacket and the radio attached to it, stripping down to her piloting outfit. As it landed on the floor, the radio called out.

"We can get into the underground if we go through the ghetto." Nagata suggested.

"That would mean a massacre!" Kallen retorted, climbing into what looked like a large box. She didn't notice the pair of lavender eyes watching her.

Behind the truck, the helicopters' guns levered to aim at it. However, a large blade-like object on a very thin wire lashed out from a slit in the back of the truck, stabbing into the leading helicopter and neatly piercing it in the cockpit. As the weapon withdrew, the slit opened further.

"A-a slash harken?" One of the surviving pilots gasped, as a red machine emerged from the back of the truck, an eye-like orb on its head retracting and being covered by four metal covers as its feet slamming into the ground and wheels attached to its heels via metallic bars lowered, reversing and dragging the machine back.

"Shit! It's a Knightmare!" Another pilot cried, his helicopter swerving as his shaking hands jostled the control stick.

"You guys know how powerful this thing is, right!?" Kallen cried, swerving the Knightmare, a RPI-11 Glasgow, around the shots the aircraft fired in panic, as the Knightmare's two slash harkens lashed out at them, with the same effect as the first victim. As two of the three helicopters exploded, an aircraft with a blue Knightmare ensconced in its center accelerated through the debris cloud.

The slash harkens connected with one of the gunships, but then a Knightmare VTOL; a VTOL craft designed for transporting Knightmares with the design of a fighter jet… or at least the cockpit was shaped like that of a fighter jet.

"The rest of you back off," a man's voice boomed from the aircraft, "I'll take this guy."

"You pull back." Ordered a more commanding voice than first one's. "Let me handle this." With that, the Knightmare, a more advanced RPI-13 Sutherland, lowered itself to the ground by its slash harkens, one detaching immediately, sending the machine into an uncontrolled looking spiral. Kallen, nervous, launched one of her harkens. The Sutherland's free anchor shot out, parrying the blow.

"I don't know where you're from, but an old Glasgow will never defeat a Sutherland!" The blue frame's pilot announced, as the Sutherland's landspinners met the ground and continued the spiral, with the pilot expertly correcting it. "And neither can some damned Eleven!" The pilot roared, levering his frames rifle and firing a shot from its top-mounted grenade launcher. The grenade impacted on the Glasgow's right arm, Kallen using it to shield her mecha from the majority of the damage, losing the limb in the process.

Kallen fired off her slash harkens, only to have them deflected by the enemy Knightmare's slash harkens. As the enemy Knightmare landed with its back to her, it suddenly spun to face her as its slash harkens recoiled, moving like whips.

"Not to mention a filthy Eleven that spurns the compassion of our glorious Emperor," the enemy Knightmare's pilot, Jeremiah Gottwald, who had been the voice talking said as he readied his Knightmare's assault rifle and fired into Kallen's Knightmare, scoring a hit and causing Kallen to manoeuvre her Knightmare to prevent it from falling over.

In the cockpit of Kallen's Knightmare, Kallen gritted her teeth as she tried desperately to avoid falling over. She knew that her Knightmare, which was a known as a Glasgow was no match for the enemy Knightmare. This was bad. The group had sacrificed so much just to get this one Knightmare, despite it being obsolete in order to use against Britannia. Like the enemy pilot had said, they had managed to salvage it from a scrap yard and rebuild it. However, Britannia had more advanced models at their disposal, like this Sutherland and against even one of them; Kallen knew that she stood no chance. She just hoped that more would not show up, since even against one Sutherland; a Glasgow had no chance of victory.

"Kallen, we must both split up," she heard Nagata's voice over a radio within the cockpit, "Both of us can't risk being killed. Run for it!"

"But…" Kallen started to protest.

Another Sutherland unfortunately emerged after travelling up the highway support beams and landed in front of the truck and fired its assault rifle at it. However, Nagata turned the truck down a side road before reaching the Sutherland and drove off, though the Sutherland did not follow.

"Hah, simple-minded Eleven," the Sutherland's pilot, Villetta Nu mused to herself with a laugh from inside the cockpit as she watched the truck drive off, deciding not to pursue, but that it was more fun to play a game of cat and mouse.

Back with Kallen and Jeremiah, the slash harkens from Kallen's Glasgow jammed and would not fire, obviously having suffered damage from Jeremiah's connected shot.

"No way, it's stuck," Kallen exclaimed as she hurriedly moved her hand over other controls.

"Second-hand junk," Jeremiah said as he rolled his Sutherland in, using one of its stun tonfas, immediately above its hand and brought it down on Kallen's Glasgow. However, the left arm of the Glasgow suddenly shot off towards Jeremiah and into the path of his attack, taking the hit and then Kallen made her escape through the resulting smoke.

Inside the Sutherland's cockpit, Jeremiah had an impressed look on his face as he had been caught off guard at the enemy pilot's willingness to sacrifice their knightmare's arm to make their getaway.

"I'll admit, I really like your spirit," he complimented before his face twisted into a sadistic grin, "However…"

Meanwhile in military base near to the Viceroy Palace, Bartley was confronted with Lloyd Asplund, the head of Special Corp who was currently staring at him right in his face with an impressed look on his face.

"Ah ha," Lloyd said in an interested tone.

"What are you doing?" Bartley asked in a dumbfounded tone.

He clearly did not like this man to say the least. In truth, he felt that this man was a major annoyance to everyone he met. Lloyd Asplund seemed to be the sort of man that managed to get under everyone's skin without even trying with his comments and strange facial expressions.

"Looking at a man who blundered, am I right?" Lloyd replied as a few tanks passed by in the background.

"Why you…" Bartley growled, gritting his teeth as he restrained himself from punching the man right in the face.

Seriously, what was with this man? It was as if he was deliberately trying to provoke people to take a swing at him.

"You really screwed this one up," he went on, not caring for Bartley's disapproval of his presence as more military weaponry passed by in the background, "Terrorists came along and stole whatever it was you, Prince Clovis and Lady Roberta were secretly working on. Retrieving it is simple, but you want to sweep up all of their compatriots in addition. Let the terrorists go and you can find their hideout to."

He then flashed Bartley a smile before turning to his assistant, Cecile Croomy and Rowan, who works with Lloyd as representative of Titans Foundation who were having joint project with ASEEC, who were currently standing behind him.

"Congratulations, your reasoning was spot on," he said to her, causing Cecile to look on in surprise.

"I-it was nothing, I just thought it was strange," she replied after regaining her composure and giving him a polite bow.

"Okay that's enough, just what it that the Special Corp wants out of this?" Bartley asked, fighting to keep his composure and wishing this insufferable lunatic would just get to the point so he could leave.

"I'm merely saying that I would like to assist with the cleanup," Lloyd replied, as he leaned over making a strange posture.

"To assist?" Bartley asked questioningly with genuine curiosity, also laced with a hint of suspicion; suspicion that this crackpot was after his project.

"Correct because it's data I want for the sake of my Lancelot and Arthur." Lloyd replied, which did nothing to diminish Bartley's suspicions; in fact it only caused his suspicions to increase.

Just how much did this man know anyway and if he knew more than he should, just how did he get his hands on that information? Of course, he could just be paranoid and his paranoia was mixing in with his own dislike for the man, but with Lloyd Asplund, one could never be too sure.

"Excuse me," Cecile spoke up, as she looked up at Bartley, "But what in the world have they just stolen anyway.

Bartley hesitated for a moment as he glared ahead and then he sighed.

"Chemical weapons," he said in a low voice, "In other words, poison gas."

That was a lie, but the less people knew about the truth the better. In truth he had nothing against Cecile and pitied her for having to work with and tolerate her nutcase of a boss all day. How she managed to do it without being driven insane was beyond him, though he had a feeling that her quiet nature and shy look was an affect of being with that man for prolonged periods of time. However, Cecile put his mind to rest somewhat and caused his suspicions to lessen, though he was still on guard in case Lloyd did suspect something and was looking to uncover the truth in order to take over the project himself. Rowan only had some glint from his glasses and continued programming of something.

Lloyd was a hard man to read and it was difficult to determine what his ambitions were. Bartley knew that he could not afford to drop his guard while around this man because who knew what went on in that twisted mind of his?

As the truck continued its path underground, above ground in the ghetto that had once been Shinjuku, one of twenty-three of Tokyo's special wards and an old commercial and administrative center before the appearance of Ayersium, the residents were going about their daily lives, foraging for whatever they could find. The Shinjuku ward had nothing of interest fir the Britannians other than possible outbreak of Ayer which is why sonic emitters were placed and so they left it in ruins when they built the Tokyo Settlement and drove the Japanese out. Some had taken refuge in the ruined buildings of Shinjuku ignoring Ayersium radiation and turned them into make-shift houses and thus Shinjuku was reclassified a ghetto since it was an area where "Elevens" lived and had no interest to Britannians whatsoever.

Life was hard for the people living in the ghettos, since food and water was mostly scarce and polluted by Ayersium and the living conditions were no different than those of slums. Some died having succumbed to illnesses and diseases, and yet, the people still managed to get by, making ends meat, thankful for what little they had. What they had was not much, but to poor people such as them who had been driven out of their homes and now living in oppression, it was better than nothing.

However, the peace of the ghetto was disturbed when the residents caught sight of Britannian military VTOL aircraft. This made many of them nervous as in the past sometimes the Britannians would move into the ghettos and drive the residents out in order to extend their settlements to make more living space whenever they felt that the settlements were getting too crowded. This act was not that common, but news of past incidents had spread among the Japanese and they knew that a military build-up was not good since the Britannians always used their military to clear out the ghettos.

One child even hid behind her father while tugging onto the bottom of his shirt as her father placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as they both, along with the other residents saw soldiers being lowered to the ground.

"The terrorists are hiding in the subway system," a came over the soldiers' communicators as they were being lowered, "Your mission is to locate the weapon that they've stolen. Investigate the old subway system that runs through the Eleven residential district in the Shinjuku Ghetto. Report in the moment you spot them. Recovery of the target will be handled by us, the Royal Guard. You people bare the honorary title of Britannians, but you were born Elevens; therefore the stench of these monkeys aught to be a familiar one. If you want to earn the right to carry arms then show some results…"

After the soldiers touched down, they made their way to the entrances of the old subway stations as the residents all scrambled to get out of their way. Sure they could probably try and attack them like they had many foolish Britannian civilians that had ventured into their territory, but since they were soldiers, they figured that it was not a good idea since it would no doubt incur the wrath of the entire military upon the entire ghetto, so they just ran off and hid, hoping that the soldiers would leave.

Up in a white and red VTOL Transport near the back of the many aircraft over the ghetto, the leader of the Royal Guard, who had been the one briefing the soldiers was just finishing up with his speech.

"This is your opportunity to show your loyalty to Britannia," he concluded in a professional tone.

"Yes, my Lord," came the voices of all the soldiers in unison over the communicator, causing the leader to smirk.

The Royal Guard under the command of Prince Clovis knew the truth of what the terrorists had really stolen, which was why they had told the soldiers to let them recover it. They were under the notion that the terrorists had stolen poison gas and were being used as bloodhounds to sniff out the terrorists and eliminate them while they the Royal Guard came in and retrieved the target, leaving the clueless soldiers none the wiser.

For the retrieval, they had decided to use a unit that consisted of Honorary Britannians; people from conquered nations who had joined the Britannian military. It was a system that the Britannian authorities thought up as a means of controlling the "Numbers". "Numbers" with Honorary Britannian status were allowed to live in the settlements and were legally citizens of Britannia and given equal rights as the Britannians themselves.

However, it was a system that did not sit too well with a lot of Britannians and those "Numbers" with Honorary status were regarded by most as simple "Numbers" and were frowned upon for considering themselves as being their equals, especially when they proved to be just as good, if not better at certain things than they were, which many Britannians just could not stand. Many Britannians saw Honorary Britannians as an insult and a stain on their otherwise "perfect" society. The Pureblood or Purist Faction were among the worst factions for openly speaking out against the Honorary Britannian system, trying multiple times in the past to have it abolished and those with Honorary status were considered by their own people; those who could see through Britannia's illusion as traitors.

However, to the military, Honorary Britannians were excellent cannon fodder and many of the higher-ups saw them nothing more than expendable pawns that they could easily cut off if they were ever in trouble. It was why the Royal Guard had sent in Honorary Britannians and not Pureblood Britannians. If one of the soldiers became too curious for his own good and discovered the truth, then it would be easier silencing him than it would be if he was a natural-born Britannian. Honorary Britannians were a lot easier to dispose of once their usefulness expired and with that in mind, the Royal Guard General smiled. No one would spill tears over the loss of an Honorary Britannian as they were born "Numbers" and was despised by many for considering otherwise and were regarded by their own as traitors.

One solider proceeded past a group of people gathered around an entrance to the underground, proceeding down the tunnel. As he looked, he heard a whirring sound, like a wheel caught in a hole. Looking towards the noise, his visor scanned the site. There was a truck deeper in the tunnel, its wheels actually caught in a hole. As the soldier watched, the side of the truck opened up, revealing the same spherical container he and his comrades had been told to look for. Getting behind some rubble, the soldier tapped twice on the right breast of his riot armor, sending a signal to his superiors.

Above the area, in the command VTOL, an operator reported the Royal Guard commander.

"404 has found the target."

"Right! Prepare to move out!"

Back in the tunnel, the soldier watched as man dressed in some kind of black uniform stepped out from behind the container, running his hands over it.

_What he- he isn't trying to activate it, are he!?_ Deciding not to risk it, 404 sprinted out from behind his cover, running for the man. As 404, reached him, he kicked off the ground, spinning into be a kick that sent terrorist in ground.

"Don't kill anymore!" terrorist said.

"What are you-" interrupting the terrorist, 404 continued.

"Poison gas! You must be insane!" The he stood up, a snarl on his face.

"Britannia made that poison gas, didn't it?"

The soldier was shocked as he processed his appearance. "You-"

"I'm not here be choice," he said, "I admit that I did try to help them when they crashed earlier, but that was before I knew they were terrorists. My friend and I were on our way back to school when they came speeding towards us and they swerved to avoid Hammerhead's firing and ended up crashing. I went to see if they needed help and I was stupid enough to climb the trunk to find a way to get to them and then they recovered and sped off with me having fallen in the back. That's the truth, I swear it."

He then paused and turned to look at the capsule, failing to notice the soldier's surprised look when he had stepped into the light.

"My god," he said in a tone of disbelief, staring at Lelouch for several seconds, unsure what to say.

"And if that's poison gas, it was made in Britannia, wasn't it?" Lelouch went on as he shot the soldier a glare, furious that he had mistaken him for a terrorist despite the fact that he would gladly fight against Britannia any day of the week, "Mindless murder… then why don't you just eradicate Britannia's corruption. If you want no more deaths, then destroy the Britannian Empire!" The Lelouch cried out. He was shocked when the soldier said:

"Lelouch?" Pulling his helmet off, the soldier revealed an Asian face, with brown hair and, unusually, green eyes. "It's me, Suzaku." Lelouch taken aback, as memories flashed unbidden through his mind.

"You became a Britannian soldier?" Lelouch asked bitterly.

"Well, what about you?" Before any more accusations could be exchanged, the container glowed as the seals began to open. Suzaku dashed for Lelouch, tackling him to the ground as he covered both his mouth with a gas mask. The sphere continued to open, the upper two thirds splitting into four and lowered. In the golden light, a feminine form uncoiled, yellow eyes gazing at the trio before the shape collapsed, green hair falling around her.

Meanwhile, Kallen had managed to escape from Jeremiah and had taken refuge underground in a sewer. Her Glasgow remained stationary in the sewer with the front of its head opened up revealing a small dark grey dome with a light at the front. The light flashed from yellow to red and each time it changed from yellow to red, it sent a green circle running down the dome. It was known as a factsphere sensor; an advanced camera that relayed live thermographic images and data to the pilot and was usually protected under a retractable layer of armour; in the case of the Glasgows and Sutherlands; at the front of the heads. The factsphere sensor also allowed greater system sensitivity while retracted and Kallen had activated hers in order to detect movement in case the enemy found her since she knew that even though she had evaded them for the moment, she could not afford to drop her guard. She sat in the cockpit as she relayed what had happened to someone over the Glasgow's communicator.

"In all the confusion, I left it in the coat," she explained, referring to the fact that she had misplaced her communicator in the rush to get inside the Glasgow.

"It's okay," a voice, a man's voice assured her over the communicator, "The Glasgow's circuits are usable. So were we right?"

"Think so," Kallen replied as she rested her right wrist on her knee and held a piece of paper in her left, "I bet it is poison gas like intelligence said."

"And Nagata?" the man's voice asked curiously with a hint of worry in evident in his voice.

"I don't know," Kallen replied with equal concern in her voice, "I think he made it underground."

Meanwhile in the front of the truck, Nagata had unfastened his seatbelt and was now lying across both seats holding his side as he groaned at the pain he was currently experiencing from bullet that Hammerhead had fired as he waited to either be rescued by his cohorts or arrested or killed by Britannian forces. He knew that either could happen. However, if it turned out to be Britannians that found him… well, he had a rather nasty surprise in store for them. Of course, there was always the possibility that he'd bleed to death before anyone found him. He knew that his chances of survival were rather slim… and were getting slimmer by the second, but he had no regrets. After all, Britannia had taken everything from him, including his wife and child who were fatalities of the war. He had absolutely nothing to lose and therefore did not fear death. However, he would prefer that if he was going to die, then he could take as many Britannians with him as possible and drag them down to Hell with him.

Astonished, Suzaku let the Lamperouge up, and they all stared at the girl for a few seconds before moving to assist. Lelouch cleaned her face of the strange liquid inside the capsule, while Suzaku unbound her limbs.

"Well Suzaku? Does this look like poison gas to you?" Lelouch demanded.

"I don't understand...they told us it was-"

"Hey you! What are you doing, touching what even genuine Britannians shouldn't touch?" The call came from the front of the tunnel, where the Royal Guard stood, the commander at the front. Suzaku got up and ran over, leaving the Britannian student with the girl.

"Sir...I don't understand. They told us-"

"Shut up monkey! There's only one way to redeem yourself from this sin...kill the terrorist!" The commander ordered, shoving a pistol at Suzaku.

"But...I couldn't do that! He is just civilian!" Suzaku said, turning to glance worriedly at Lelouch.

"Suzaku, are you brain dead or something?" Former prince shouted at the top of his voice, causing Suzaku to jump as he noticed Lelouch glaring at his superior, "He probably already knows that I'm not one of them, but that doesn't matter. Don't you see, you were told this was poison gas and instead, it's just a girl who I doubt is just a love interest who refused a member of the Imperial Family's advances and was probably been used for scientific experiments. Bottom line is, we've both seen too much. We're witnesses to something we were not meant to see and if it were to be made public, it could result in a scandal against someone of importance. Even if you did kill me, they'd probably just kill you next anyway because you also saw what you were not meant to see."

"Very perceptive of you boy," the general said flipping the pistol around in his hand, pulling the trigger. The shot, at close range, penetrated Suzaku's riot armor, causing the Japanese teen to feel a brief flash of pain before everything faded to black...

"I hate to do this boy...it looks like you're only student that got caught up in all this...but my orders are to kill anyone who's seen this." the bastard told him, aiming his gun right at Lelouch's head.

Then, for no reason Lelouch could discern, the truck exploded, causing a tremor that brought the ceiling in between the exiled prince and the soldiers down. In confusion Lelouch pulled the girl up, tugging her along as he fled down the tunnel.

"_I shouldn't have borrowed Altria for Triton in his attack for military base." _Lelouch thought. But idea of taking experimental units in base and having Altria pilot one was big temptation so she went with Funeral Parlor. _"Why it had to be today?"_

Roberta ne Britannia stood in the Command Centre of a huge purple vehicle known as the G-1 Base as it rolled its way into the Shinjuku Ghetto. She was currently standing at the left hand window watching a plume of smoke rise from somewhere not all that far from their location. Behind her, General Bartley Asprius and a few of Prince Clovis's advisors stood congregating round a rectangular table with a 3-D map of the entire area on the top. Prince Clovis sat behind Bartley looking nervously over at Roberta. Why did this woman have to come along with him? Sure, it was her project that the terrorists had stolen, but Clovis did not see the reason why she should be here. In all honesty, he would have preferred if she had stayed back at the Viceroy Palace or Government Bureau Building as it was commonly known as to the people. He absolutely despised and loathed this woman with a passion. He was nothing more than Roberta's puppet and it disgusted him to no end. This woman had a hold over him.

Though she had never openly threatened him in the past, Clovis knew that Roberta had him eating out of the palm of her hand. He was not much of a leader and Roberta used this to her advantage, getting him to do things her way, which meant oppression the "Eleven" population. Clovis guessed that she was trying to get him to provoke a rebellion in order to find the perfect excuse to kill as many of them off as she possibly could. However, he could not bring himself to stand up to her as he knew she could easily ruin him and damage his reputation among the Britannian population to the point where they would undoubtedly demand his resignation as Viceroy of "Area Eleven" and his disinheritance and that thought terrified him greatly.

"They got away," Bartley's voice came in an outraged tone, bringing him back to reality as he remembered that the leader of his Royal Guard had been reporting in, "And you call yourselves the Royal Guard?"

"Uh, forgive me my Lord," the leader's voice came over the communicator in an apologetic tone, "The blast was mainly directed upwards, but…"

"Why the hell do you think I only told you people about this?" Bartley demanded furiously, clearly not happy about the situation seeing that the target had been discovered and had somehow managed to escape.

"W-we'll continue the investigation," the Royal Guard leader said through the communicator.

"Hold on there," Roberta said as she turned round, "Just what exactly happened?"

"Well m-my L-L-Lady, we found the target, but unfortunately the soldier who discovered it had seen the target; that is, the real target and it turned out that a Britannian schoolboy was there as well, obviously having somehow gotten caught up in this mess," the leader explained, "I don't know how though, but he was clearly in the wrong place at the wrong time. I heard reports that the truck transporting the target had crashed. Perhaps the student had gone to help them and be a streak of bad luck ended up with the terrorists."

Roberta sighed, shaking her head.

"Boy oh boy, a Britannian's involved now?" she said quietly with a sigh, "What is the world coming to?"

"We were going to eliminate him, but in the confusion caused by the blast, he made off with the target," the leader said.

"I see," Roberta said in a serious tone, "And what of the soldier who discovered it?"

"Dead ma'am," the leader replied simply, "He was an Honorary Britannian, Suzaku Kururugi. The search squad was up of Honorary Britannians in case something like this had happened."

"Excellent," Roberta replied as the edges of her lips twisted into a sadistic grin, "Anyway, that does not change the fact that you allowed the student to make off with the target. I want you to find and retrieve the target and kill the student along with any Elevens you happen to see."

"Understood my Lady," the leader said.

Clovis paled at hearing this. Roberta was willing to order the death of an unlucky innocent just to keep the project quiet. However, he kept his mouth shut.

"The plan has moved forward to the next phase," she said.

"B-but my Lady," Bartley protested with a shocked look on his face.

"Lady Roberta, I really must protest," Clovis said with a fearful tone.

"And you seem to forget that if knowledge of this project gets out, you'll be the one who'll be getting the blame," Roberta replied with an evil smirk on her face as she had been clearly prepared for Clovis's attempt to assert himself, "You'll be disinherited."

That worked as Clovis found his knees shaking with fear and his legs felt like jelly, causing him to wobble and fall back onto his throne with a look of defeat as he let out a sigh. Roberta had talked him into providing funds for her project and he knew that if news got out, he would be seen as an accomplice and with Roberta… if what she had just told him was anything to go by, she would manipulate the evidence and the media to ensure that he ended up getting the full blame while she escaped unscathed

"Very well," he said quietly before his face adorned a serious expression as he moved to stand up, "Tell them back home that we're carrying out a planned urban renewal here."

He then walked towards the steps that led down to where Bartley and the others were.

"As Clovis, Third Prince of the Empire, I command you," he went on with a serious look, "Destroy Shinjuku Ghetto; leave no one alive."

He held his hand out towards the table as if to emphasize his point as Roberta smirked.

"Excellent," she thought to herself, "All is going according to plan. No doubt when news of this spreads, it'll provoke Elevens everywhere to rebel against the Empire and when that happens, I'll have every single one of them wiped off the face of the Gaia. Mark my words you disgusting monkeys, you all will cease to exist."

Clovis went back to his throne and sat down, placing his face in his hands with his elbows resting on his thighs. She had been planning on having the entire ghetto wiped out all along. It did not matter to her whether they had the target or not. She was using this whole affair as an excuse kill off as many "Elevens" as she could. That Britannian student who made off with the target must have been a godsend for her, as it had given her the excuse to have the entire ghetto massacred, though he suspected that she would have found some way to lay waste to the entire ghetto anyway, even if the retrieval of the target had been successful.

"Also, I would like cameras to be sent out so I can bare witness to this spectacle," Roberta said to the advisors in a commanding tone, which caused Clovis to shiver in fear.

Meanwhile, Sutherland Knightmare Frames started pouring out of the G-1 Base as they started demolishing buildings and shooting at the residents with their assault rifles and other weaponry. The residents all screamed and tried to run for their lives, only to discover that it was useless as bullets pierced their bodies and they dropped to the ground like stones; men, women and children alike.

One elderly couple were in the process of gathering their things so they could evacuate their apartment. The man looked out the window in disbelief as he saw Hammerhead gunships pass by and shooting down at the people as they futilely tried to flee the onslaught.

"W-why are they doing this?" he asked in disbelief.

"Dear, let's go," the man's wife said in a panicked tone, clutching a bag in her arms.

They both then quickly made their way to the door.

"Uh, hurry," the man said in fright.

However, as soon as they opened the door, they were met with gunfire and their blood splattered against the wall and window opposite the door with some even landing on a table.

Two soldiers entered the room, searching for more people with their guns at the ready.

"Okay, let's sweep the next floor," one said upon seeing that there was no one else in the room.

Elsewhere, GDI's Predator tanks and Sutherlands were firing off shells into the ghetto at the buildings, as they had been ordered to destroy the entire ghetto.

"The enemy is garbage that could never hope to become even Honorary Britannians," one of the commanders said over the communicators, "Wipe out every last one of them."

One Sutherland stepped in behind another that was firing off a giant Knightmare-sized bazooka known as a giant cannon.

Back in the G-1 Base, Bartley and the advisors were watching the progress on the 3-D map and Roberta watched the monitor in front of the table as it showed split-screen images of the massacre. Seeing the people helpless and being shot to pieces was something she found thrilling. The screams of helplessness and fear and knowing that nothing would help them was like music to her ears. She absolutely detested the "Elevens" and would settle for nothing less than seeing every last one of them wiped off the face of the Earth.

Unbeknownst to everyone else in the room, Roberta had intentionally lessened security around her project, knowing that terrorists would steal it under the mistaken assumption that it was poison gas. She had been the one that had provided them with the intelligence in the first place; a new kind of experimental poison gas and now her plan was coming together. This had been what she had hoped for; that the terrorists would make it into the ghetto, giving her the excuse to have it completely wiped off the map. The fact that the boy had gotten away was just a bonus for her, though she did not expect a Britannian student to get caught up in it, but still, the life of one Britannian did not matter to her compared to her plan to eradicate the "Elevens". No one in the room knew that she would have ordered the destruction of the Shinjuku Ghetto anyway and Clovis would be the one to shoulder the blame… all part of her plan, which she had dubbed, "Operation: Eleven Genocide".

Watching the massacre unfold before her eyes brought a smile to her face, even seeing a child who had fallen in an attempt to escape and struggle to get up only to by shot to pieces by a Sutherland's assault rifle was rather invigorating to her. She started chuckling to herself, causing everyone else present to stare at her nervously with a hint of fear hidden in their eyes; fear which was well founded as her chuckling escalated quickly into full-blown psychotic maniacal laughter.

"Yes, that's it," she said in a psychotic tone, "Kill them all, murder them, butcher them, mutilate them. Don't stop until they're all dead. I want to see a bloodbath."

Bartley and the rest of the advisors all backed away from Roberta staring at her fearfully as if she was some kind of monster. This woman was clearly insane.

Clovis watched the scenes of the massacre as his face became pure white with horror as he listened to Roberta's insane laughter. Apparently, his thoughts were the same as his advisors. Roberta was clearly insane and never before had Clovis been more afraid of anyone in his entire life. He somehow knew that if he did move to call of this senseless slaughter, Rocberta would probably kill him. He knew Roberta had a bit of a reputation that even made the Knight of Ten, Luciano Bradley, the "Vampire of Britannia" and self-proclaimed homicidal genius because of his known bloodlust and tendencies to kill even his own allies tremble in fear, but he never imagined that it was this bad. He considered himself glad that Roberta had his back to him because he did not want to see the psychotic expression that he believed adorned her face at the moment. Her laughter and glee at what was happening was terrifying enough.

After about half an hour of running, the Lelouch came to an exit. Peeking above the ground, he saw the same group of soldiers, standing before a literal pile of corpses, all Japanese.

"Are you sure that exit came out here?" The commander snapped, glaring at one of his subordinates.

"Y-yes sir. It matches up with the old city maps perfectly."

"Feh. They must have-" At that moment, Lelouch's cell phone rang. Cursing, he switched it off.

At the entrace of Ashford Academy, a blonde-haired girl blinked incredulously at her cell phone.

"Damn that Lulu! He hung up on me!" Millicent 'Milly' Ashford swore, completely unaware of what she had just done.

"Not there," Lloyd Asplund said in a disappointed tone from outside his vehicle, the Special Research Division Transport, which was situated right next to the G-1 Base.

"It looks like he's gone to the front line," Cecile explained simply.

"Even though we brought the Lancelot here?" Lloyd went on, still sounding disappointed and a bit furious. Lying at the back of the vehicle, which was a transporter of some kind was a huge gurney draped in a black tarpaulin cloth with a pair of metal white feet with gold at the bottom sticking out.

"Now what'll we do?" Cecile asked curiously.

"We steamrolled our way in here, but we don't have a devicer to use it," Lloyd replied, still disappointed as he held up a Knightmare-activation key in front of himself.

Cecile sighed as Lloyd continued to look disappointed. He had been hoping to use this opportunity to test of his latest creation, the Lancelot, a prototype Knightmare Frame for the seventh generation mass production models along with its brother-unit Arthur which was still under development in Military Command Base. Unfortunately the "devicer" that had been chosen had already gone to the front line deciding that he was more comfortable with a regular Sutherland, or at least that's how Lloyd saw it. Of course when he spoke with Bartley, he knew that he had been lying about what it was the terrorists had stolen and was probably paranoid that he was trying to get his hands on it, but in truth, Lloyd did not care much for whatever it was the terrorists had stolen. Let Bartley keep his secrets. The data he was after was battle data for the Lancelot, so he could discover how well it functioned in combat and what potential weaknesses it had so he could eliminate them. Rowan was pretty much same with Foundations experimental sonic emitter weapon, which is usually used to vaporize Ayersium and which was placed in Lancelot to test its usage in military purpose.

"Huh," Rowan said suddenly, noticing two soldiers hauling a third one out from underground on a stretcher, "What have we here? Do I spot a potential devicer in our midst?"

Cecile just rolled her eyes as she shook her head. In her opinion, this Lloyd was a bit of a child and obviously had a few screws lose in his head and Rowan wasn't much better. She had to put up with his childish behavior day in and day out and he would often throw childish tantrums whenever one of his inventions did not work the way he wanted it to. Like Bartley, Cecile had to wonder if Lloyd enjoyed getting under people's skin as he seemed to do that an awful lot with the leaders of the other factions within Britannia and from the looks of it; he was not even trying, though it did seem to excite him. Cecile often wondered how he had not driven her to insanity yet. He regarded those who tested his inventions in the past as part of the inventions themselves and not people. To him, a person operating his invention was part of it and would not allow anyone else other than that person to operate his invention and he hated it whenever he was forced to do so. Cecile often felt like hitting him over the head whenever he got like that.

"Good," Lloyd's voice came, bringing her back to reality, "I'll take it, how much?"

Cecile noticed that he had already walked over to the two soldiers handling their injured colleague and looked at the injured soldier as if he were a product sitting on a supermarket self.

The soldier himself was a Japanese teenager with messy brown hair and green eyes.

"But Lloyd, Rowan, he's an Honorary Britannian," Cecile said with a hint of worry in her voice.

In truth she did not mind the "Elevens", regardless of whether they had Honorary status or not and she was sure that this boy was a fairly decent and respected young man, but she was more concerned about the potential repercussions from Lloyd's decision; especially if this Honorary Britannian proved himself indeed worthy to pilot the Lancelot since she knew that many Britannians hated non-Britannians who were just as good as, if not better than they were.

"Yes, I can clearly see that, I'm not blind you know," Rowan replied, giving his co-worker a questioning look, "Your point?"

"He was born an Eleven and you know how the military are about letting them near Knightmares," Cecile replied, giving the soldier a concerned look.

"I honestly don't care much for the military and their rules," Lloyd replied with a shrug, "Those pompous self-opinionated bigots at the top seem to believe that Britannians are the only ones with talent and can't stand it when they're proven wrong. I say that you should salvage good talent wherever you can find it, whether it's Britannian or not. The main reason why Honorary Britannians aren't allowed to pilot Knightmares in my opinion is because of those assholes at the top being afraid that they'll prove them wrong and upset their status-quo on non-Britannians."

"Well said," Cecile thought with a rare, but brief genuine smile, glad that she and Lloyd were in agreement over something.

"As for our situation here, we need a devicer for the Lancelot and if the higher-ups don't like my choice of pilot then I only have two words for them," Lloyd went on, feeling that he was on a roll, "And those two words are, "Piss off"."

Cecile giggled at Lloyd's attitude while Rowan shook his head and knowing Lloyd, that was not just an empty promise. He was no doubt foolish enough to actually stand up to them and say that. It would definitely be a shock to say the least. She could just picture the looks on the faces of the said higher-ups if Lloyd actually went through with it.

The boy grunted as the soldiers shoved him against the back wall, the strange woman encircled by other soldiers.

"Well, I must commend you for making it this far. But, you are Britannian, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised." The commander grinned. "Unfortunately, your life are now forfeit." Lelouch glared hatefully at him. When the Royal Guard lifted his handgun at him, Lelouch closed his eyes. All of a sudden, the woman ran in front of him, shouting:

"Don't kill him!" The pistols shot sounded like the blast of a cannon, the bullet shooting straight in the center of her forehead, dropping her down to the ground.

"Y-You shot her," Lelouch said in disbelief with a surprised look of disbelief to accompany his tone.

"Lady Roberta's orders were to bring her back alive if possible," the General said; his tone rather uncaring and indifferent, "Oh well, nothing can be done about it now. We'll tell our superiors that the Royal Guard found the terrorist hideout and killed them all. Regrettably the hostages, being her and you had already been tortured to death. What do you think schoolboy? That would be an enlightening scenario to tell your family, wouldn't it? After all, it was only by your own bad luck that you got caught up in all this. Unfortunately, you've seen too much and pose a threat to Lady Roberta, who by the way was the one who ordered us to kill you."

"Lady Roberta…?" Lelouch asked, "As in the Imperial Consort to Charles zi Britannia, Roberta ne Britannia?"

"Yes, what of it?" the General asked, finding Lelouch's curiosity intriguing and decided there was no harm in telling him since he would dead soon anyway.

"Isn't Prince Clovis the acting Viceroy of Area Eleven?" Lelouch, repressing the urge to spit out venom as he spoke the words, "Area Eleven", as in his view, the country was still Japan.

"Ha, he's Viceroy in name only," the General scoffed uncaringly, "Roberta ne Britannia holds the true power here and this is all part of her grand master plan."

"Grand master plan, just what's she planning?" Lelouch asked with hatred in his voice as he was coming to understand what was really going on.

"Operation: Eleven Genocide," the General replied with a smirk, "It was her who gave the terrorists intelligence leading them to believe that they were after poison gas. The terrorists would lead us right to a ghetto where Lady Roberta could start a massacre under the guise of a cover up, which in turn would hopefully provoke Elevens everywhere to rebel, giving her an excuse to wipe them all out and the thing is, if the truth of the girl is uncovered, Prince Clovis would get the blame while Lady Roberta gets off scot-free since His Highness did provide funding for the project, though he doesn't know exactly what it is he's been funding."

"Why doesn't that fool of a Prince stop the massacre?" Lelouch asked with gritted teeth.

"Prince Clovis doesn't care much and he fears her too much," the General scoffed with a laugh, "She could potentially ruin him you know. It's because of her that he's remained Viceroy for as long as he has, but he's expendable. If anything goes wrong, she could easily have him replaced with someone loyal to her and who will obey her without question. Now then, I believe that's enough talk. Time for you to meet your end schoolboy."

Lelouch looked down at the girl's dead body as he contemplated his situation. Lelouch dropped down next to the woman, who was certainly dead. Reaching for her hand, he thought: "_Is this how I'm going to die? Helplessly without being able to fulfill my promises." _A vision of his sister, Altria and his closest supporters in Neon Avalon appeared in his mind.

All of a sudden, the woman's hand reached for his, grabbing his wrist. Lelouch was thrown into a mental storm, hearing thoughts.

"_Hmmm. Interesting. I have only heard rumors about legendary Staff of Aegis and now its holder is before me. You don't want it to end do you?"_

"_What's this?"_

"_It seems you have a reason to live." _

"_That girl? Impossible! She was shot in the head!"_

"_If you had the strength, you could live. This is our contract, made between us two: In return for my gifts of power, you must grant one wish of mine."_

A vision of two planetary objects appeared in their minds.

"_If you enter this contract, you will live as humans, but also as completely different existences. Different rules, Different time, Different lives... The power of kings will make you lonely indeed. If you are prepared for that then..."_

Out of nowhere, a vision of a man with coiled hair appeared, saying: "We will join with the Ragnarok! The legend begins again!"

"_So this is geass that Altria told me about. It sounds interesting and since I already have power of its opposite… I think I watch where this goes._

_Very well. I hereby enter this contract!_" Lelouch said harshly.

Back in the material world, the woman's hand dropped back to the cold ground, as the boy leaned slightly forward, before Lelouch stood up his hand covering his right eye.

"Hey, how should I live, as Britannian who hates Britannia?" The commander scoffed.

"You some kinda philosopher?" grinning, he nodded to one of his men. The soldier smiled, raising his rifle. Suddenly they hesitated, realizing that something was off.

"What?" Lelouch chuckled. "Can't shoot me yourself? You're up against student. Or have you finally learned that only those willing to be shot can shoot others?" taking away his hand, he revealed his left eye, which glowed red with the image of a V-like sigil, like how a child would draw cranes viewed from a distance.

"Lelouch vi Avalon-Britannia commands you: All of you, die!" The commander took an involuntary step backwards, before stopping and giggling madly, his eye rimmed in red.

"Yes, your highness!" Grinning madly, he and all his subordinates pressed their guns to their head, pulling the triggers. Blood from a nearby soldier splatted on Lelouch, causing Lelouch to look fearfully on the bloody scene.

Sayoko was cleaning Lelouch's room without noticing that glow of staff of aegis had changed. It noticed its' opposites power in its' master and that had caused new kind of reaction in it.

"What is happening? What staff was doing? What is going to happen for 'Eleven Genocide' and terrorists? Do people of Shinjuku ghetto have any hope? How will geass change anything?"

"That shall be found out next evening. Good night honey."

To be continued

**Author notes:**

**First chapter might've been little rushed, but I needed to do little background writing. Altria, staff of aegis, Nunnally's return, birth of Neon Avalon and others couldn't just pop up from somewhere. This story follows same spirit as Naruto story The Raikage from Aragon Potter and other similar stories. Starting now this story follows original Code geass with some extra twists from me.**

**I am not great with making originals because I like make things I want say short. My specialty is taking pieces from many stories and place them in one story. My stories are like human body; I have skeleton, but there is no meat around bones. That is why I have to take things from others although I know that result is Frankenstein's monster.**

**I like immensely stories where concept of evil darkness and good light is twisted upside down. This story will follow that desire of mine.**

**When you review you can ask where I took some characters of mine. Also I would like to tell for advance that Suzaku will NOT be paired with Euphemia or Nunnally. It goes too well with virtuous knight and pure princess style in fairy tales and I want some variety. There has been TOO MANY Euphemia/Suzaku or Nunnally/Suzaku romances. Review if you have suggestions for pairings and tell me name of good stories where Suzaku isn't paired with Euphemia or Nunnally while they are still alive and Suzaku isn't gay.**

**After this I will update my Angelkunoichis and after it comes Stars. Lets see what happens after those.**

**I am pretty surprised for lack of Code geass/Guilty crown and Code geass/S-cry-ed crossovers since there are so much similarities between them**.

**Please read and review!**


	3. Battle of Shinjuku

**Rise of Avalon's moon**

World is sick by more ways than one. From black darkness of it rises mysterious being: Black Warlock Prince. L/K/C/A

"Human language Speaking"

'_Human language Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. **

**3. Battle of Shinjuku**

Above ground the situation had escalate into a bloodbath with a small resistance movement trying to fend off the Britannian Army onslaught, but the resistance group was hopelessly outgunned and badly outnumbered. Among the knightmare frames taking part in the mass slaughter of the unarmed Japanese was a RP-13 Sutherland belonging to the Purist Faction being piloted by a young woman in her early twenties wearing a revealing pilot suit with long gray hair tied into a long-ponytail with yellow eyes and dark skin. Her name was Villetta Nu. She saw something moving in an alleyway and moved to gun down what would have been another defenseless Eleven.

"Too easy," Villetta replied, but upon entering found herself staring at a massacre and Britannian boy in middle of it all.

"You there, freeze and turn around slowly with your hands up in the air where I can see. No funny business now you hear?" said the voice from the loudspeaker of the Sutherland.

"I order you to come out," Lelouch said in a raised, somewhat demanding voice that seemed to expect no defiance as he activated the power in his left eye, Geass, "At once."

Inside the cockpit, Villetta looked a bit surprised for a brief moment after hearing Lelouch's demanding comment. However, she then growled in anger at the nerve of this little brat. She had some nerve talking to her like that, especially considering the situation she was in. She was in no position to order people around.

"Just who the hell do you think you are to order me?" she spoke up, feeling rather insulted.

Outside, Lelouch deactivated his Geass with a surprised look on his face, but then he quickly understood.

"I see," he mumbled to himself, "It only works with direct eye contact."

He then decided to comply as he turned to face the Sutherland with his hands raised at his sides. Lelouch smiled mischievously as he turned around and acted out his part. "Please officer, you've got to help me! I'm a Britannian student please you've got to help me get out of here!" said Lelouch, who pretended to sound panicked.

"What, a Britannian student? Stay where you are, I'm coming out, doesn't make any sudden movements" said the voice. Lelouch obediently obeyed the knightmare pilot, for now that is. When the black hatch on back of the knightmare opened a woman with light brown skin and a silver flowing ponytail, Lelouch was surprised. A woman for a pilot, she must've been pretty skilled with a knightmare since there weren't really that much women pilots.

"Oh, by the way, I will be taking your knightmare now, please, hand me the key and the code, oh and forget you ever saw me after I leave" said Lelouch as his left eye lit up brightly with the Geass sigil in his eye.

"Understood," she said in an emotionless, yet submissive tone as Lelouch noticed the reddish glow that surrounded her irises and she started twirling the key in her fingers before throwing it over to her, "The code number is XG21G2D4."

Lelouch laughed as he walked forward and grabbed the keys. He stared into yellow eyes, the eyes of a loyal soldier. He wondered, if this might've been one of his soldiers during his time as royalty, but then again he could not clearly remember, and thought about it for a while. Then it hit him, he recognized her as Villetta Nu, the second-in-command of the Purist Faction; the branch that was based in "Area Eleven". He remembered seeing Villetta on TV numerous times in the past at press conferences.

Lelouch absolutely detested the Purists. They were the worst among the anti-"Number" factions within Britannia and were violently opposed to the Honorary Britannian system. In their view, "Numbers" were trash that did not deserve anything other than misery just because they happened to exist and whenever a "Number" proved them wrong and proved his or her worth, the Purists just could not stomach the notion of a non-Britannian being just as good, if not better than they were

Lelouch smiled deviously, "Hmhmhmhahahaha, maybe you might be of some use to me after all, but not yet, too early for you to come in" said Lelouch as he walked away towards the Sutherland. After making his way to the Sutherland he got into the hatch and placed the key into the keyhole. The monitors around him lit up with life and also lit up the dark cockpit. He waited a few seconds for the system to start up and then the screen before him changed, it was now asking for the password. Lelouch had on his face a gleeful smile on his face; it had been too long since he's been in a machine of death and destruction. After inputting in the code for the Sutherland, Lelouch smiled, "Oh how nice it is to be in one of these things again, I've missed this feeling" said Lelouch who closed his eyes lost in a trance.

He stayed that way until he heard a transmission come through from the Sutherlands radio system. "This is Alpha Company we got them damn elevens on the run!" said a voice. "This is HQ, Alpha Company you are to move forward and purge point 0315 of all eleven threats, the weapon must be found" replied another man who sounded much more intelligent. "Roger that HQ, Alpha Company proceeding to point 0315 over and out"

Lelouch smiled mischievously, he could clearly use this to his advantage. Lelouch could have a little payback for what those men did to that girl; the military forces of Britannia would pay dearly for the mistakes of the few. Before he could do that though, Lelouch had to find the rebels' radio frequency. It took merely a few seconds for Lelouch to hack into their radio frequency.

Lelouch projected a map of the Shinjuku Ghetto onto the monitor and looked for a good spot to hide while helping out the rebels. After skimming through the whole map and memorizing everything he closed the map on the monitor and turned it back to the regular visual. It would take only a few minutes for him to get himself into position then, all hell would break lose.

-At ambulance-

"So are we having a bad day?" Rowan said neutrally.

Suzaku shot up and instantly winced as pain lanced up his right side. Lloyd was giving him a particularly cheeky grin. "Looks like you missed your chance to go to heaven Private Kururugi."

"I did?" Suzaku asked as he moved to get up, but winced at feeling the pain in his side where he had been shot.

He also noticed that his torso had been wrapped in bandages round his stomach area and upper abdomen as well as over his left shoulder like a sash.

"Where…?" he started to ask as he managed to sit up with a confused look on his face as he wondered what had happened to Lelouch and the girl they had both discovered and if whether or not the Royal Guard had managed to kill them.

"Hmm?" the man; obviously a scientist said with a raised eyebrow before going on to explain, "Ah, we're still in the Shinjuku Ghetto."

He then realized that he was inside an ambulance that had no doubt been called in to deal with possible casualties.

"With Prince Clovis and Consort Roberta nearby, this is probably the safest place anywhere," the woman standing behind the scientist, whom Suzaku guess must be white haired ones assistant spoke up.

The scientist with barrette in his head called Rowan took a small step to the side as assistant held out a round watch that was sitting on top of a white cloth that she had in both her hands.

"This is what saved your life Mr. Kururugi." She said unwrapping a handkerchief. Suzaku's stomach clenched.

There on the white cloth was his father's pocket watch, with a nasty bullet hole in it.

"You're lucky it was under your protective suit, because that's what deflected the bullet," Lloyd explained.

"Is it a keepsake?" Cecile asked.

"Yeah, very," Suzaku answered taking it. If it weren't for his hand supporting it he was certain the whole thing would have fallen apart.

"You 11's believe in that god's live in inside of everything, even objects don't you?" Rowan commented. "I guess this one…"

"Is Lel…" Suzaku interrupted before he caught himself. He didn't know if these three were members of the military and if they were then revealing Lelouch would be a death sentence to his friend, if he was still alive. "What's the latest on the situation?"

"It looks like the poison gas was released. Massive Eleven casualties have been reported." Lloyd answered somberly.

"They haven't caught the perpetrators yet." Cecile added.

"They haven't huh?" Suzaku muttered his mind starting to churn

"Not yet."

He had already escaped death once and decided not to risk it. He did not know how much this scientist or his assistant knew about it and feared the telling the truth could land him in trouble yet again and this time, his father's old watch would not be able to save him. If these people knew the truth, they would probably kill him if he divulged what he knew and if not, it could lead them poking their noses where they should not be and in that case, they all could end up dead.

"Private Kururugi," Rowan said break his chain of thought, "how much experience do you have in piloting a knightmare frame?"

"Just basic simulations," Suzaku admitted. It was a requirement upon entry into the military to go through various test and simulations to see just what roles they could apply a soldier to. Not that it mattered much with Honorary Britannian's; they got stuck in junk units regardless. Honorary Britannians were not allowed to pilot knightmare frames due to their former status as "Numbers"… according to the higher-ups they did not want their knightmares falling into the hands of terrorists and were wary of spies as terrorist groups had been known to have some of their members enlist as Honorary Britannians to act as spies. The Japan Liberation Front, the biggest anti-Britannian movement in "Area Eleven" was famous for it as many of its members consisted of former Japanese military personnel.

Lloyd smiled. "I see, and what were your scores in said simulations?"

"They never disclosed it," Suzaku admitted.

"Partially due to protocol and partially because the Britannian's hate being proven wrong," Lloyd said before pulling out a file. "Luckily we came across it; such files aren't much classified and are thus available to contractors such as ourselves."

"So you're not with the regular military?" Suzaku asked.

"We're with the Glaston Organizations Research and Development department, while Rowan is part of Titans Foundation's technological research department, FutureTech." Cecile explained.

"We found your file and it caught our eye," Rowan resumed. "We've been meaning to do some field testing with a new model we've developed but have been lacking in the area of available pilots."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"You scored a 94% on your knightmare frame aptitude tests," Lloyd said handing him the folder. "If you had been born a Britannian you would have been packed off to Academy that very day."

"Lucky for us you are an Honorary Britannian," Lloyd said brightly. "Which means we're going to offer you a little job?"

"What do you?" Suzaku started before Lloyd pulled a golden knightmare key from his pocket and dangled it in front of him.

"Private Kururugi, how much experience do you have in piloting a knightmare frame?" the white scientist asked curiously, changing the subject.

"Wha… but there's no way an Eleven would be made a knight," Suzaku said in surprised astonishment as both the scientist and his assistant stared at him curiously.

"Well, supposing you could," the scientist asked in an uncaring tone as he held up what looked like a knightmare frame activation-key in front of Suzaku's face, much to Suzaku's utter astonishment.

"Congratulations, the only knightmare of its kind awaits you," the scientist went on, not particularly caring for Suzaku's surprised reaction, "Once you take the controls of this big beauty, everything will change; you and your world."

"Whether you want it to or not," his assistant added and Rowan could only agree.

"And if the higher-ups don't like an Eleven pilot, then they can take their delusional beliefs and shove 'em up their asses for all I care," the scientist said with a serious look on his face; his tone, one of challenging defiance, as if daring his superiors to object, "I believe that talent should be made use of whether it belongs to a Britannian or not."

Though they knew that if Suzaku did turn out to be really good at piloting his new knightmare, it would infuriate a lot of people as with this knightmare, only the best of the best, such as Marianne the Flash and Princess Cornelia could pilot it and if Suzaku was just as good as they were, it would infuriate a lot of people due to the fact he was not Britannian and was considered inferior, especially since he was born in what was now one of Britannia's numbered areas. In Lloyd Asplund's opinion, it seemed that the majority of Britannians had one big massive superiority complex over the rest of the world and believed that non-Britannians, even those from areas regions and nations that had not been conquered by the Empire should bow down and worship them as if they were gods among men… well perhaps that was a bit over the top as Lloyd knew there were many decent Britannians that did not "get with the program" as it were, but with all the oppression the "Numbers" had suffered, it such felt that way. The other two superpowers in the world were the Chinese Federation and the Euro Universe and Britannia did not like either one… basically because they proved Britannia wrong and were too powerful for Britannia to mess with and that infuriated a lot of Britannians. Of course, Lloyd knew that that was just his opinion based on what he had seen and quite possibly, he could be blowing it out of proportions.

-Shinjuku Ghetto-

Meanwhile in the ghetto, innocent civilians continued to hopelessly try to flee as the GDI military continued to gun them down. A tank had just succeeded in shooting down three helpless civilians. However, a slash harken shot out of the ground and into the front of the tank, damaging its main gun and then it recoiled back to a one-armed red Glasgow as it surfaced. The tank's side guns fired at the knightmare, but the bullets as no effect whatsoever and bounced harmlessly off its armor.

-Neon Avalon secret base-

Meanwhile at Neon Avalon's secret facility that had been hidden under the Tokyo settlement, facilities' commander was directing resources for Funeral Parlor's attack on important GDI military base. This group of bunkers was part panic room, part surveillance room, part hospital, part armory, part hanger for thirty different mythmatons. Mythmatons were actually like normal knightmare frames, but instead of Yggdrasil-drive system they used unique Nidhoggr-drive system and cockpit were combination of normal knightmare cockpit and Automatons operation system. Mythmatons were usually named after mythological beings and were solely used by Neon Avalon. The sanctuary was buried fifty feet underneath settlement and reinforced to with stand a direct hit from Britannia's most powerful bunker busting bombs. It had a private generator with backups, water treatment faculties, and waste disposal unit.

For seven years he'd fought in Japan first as Nod soldier and then as soldier of Neon Avalon. He'd refused himself many comforts of going to Glass Isles or in experimental Luna-city in moon in order to protect the Japan where he had born. He would not allow it to all be in vain. He would not allow himself to fail again as he had in trying to protect his first homeland.

Then the moment he'd been waiting for came. His 'special' phone rang. That phone is something that one of founders used and when he it rings he was ordered to provide whatever this founder wanted. Commander answered in phone.

"My Lord," he said trying to hide his nervousness. "Where are you?"

_"Shinjuku ghetto,"_ Lelouch replied. "Is Saber there and is it possible for me to get the Tiamat?"

"I'm sorry sir, but attack hasn't even begun yet and miss Ayase took Tiamat."

"Is there any above Fifth Generation machines that I could use and way to get it here?"

Commander watched through list, "There is one Sixth Generation Nephilim and we have three Venoms. Those could probably carry it there."

"Good. Have it sent here immediately. Don't worry about pilot; I'm sure I find someone. And while you're at it connect me to agent RR."

"Yes sir." commander said and started barking orders.

-Shinjuku ghetto-

After climbing into the top of a ruined building Lelouch tapped into both the rebels and Britannian IF signals. When he was done getting the signals, dots and arrows of red and blue appeared all over his map. The blue dots and arrows outnumbered the red dots and arrows by 10 – 1. Lelouch smiled, knowing the chaos that he would cause. After adjusting the settings of the IF signals and the system, all of the dots and arrows swapped colors. Now it was the blue dots and arrows that were outnumbered.

"They need to keep a lid on this information, so it'll be hard for them to call in reinforcements," Lelouch explained to herself as he analyzed the map, "They'll have to make do with the pieces they have on the board."

From Lelouch's intercom, came a voice of a girl, it was one of the rebels, "Shit, these damn brits got me on the run! Ohgi, I need reinforcements! They got me pinned down by the square area!" Lelouch looked into his map and found the square, it was labeled point 0315. Lelouch then spoke into his radio.

-At same time-

Kallen's slash harken blew yet another GDI Hammerhead gunship out of the sky. Then she saw as Predator-tank fired down a group of people trying to flee the scene. But it was quickly destroyed by a Kallen's slash harken. The fight was going badly. There were only around twenty eight partisans in their whole group. Those were being supported by a handful of on the spot volunteers from the Ghetto's citizens who bolstered their numbers by about thirty. Still it was around sixty poorly equipped militia with one damaged Glasgow against an entire regiment with armored, air, artillery, and knightmare support. They only option they had was to try cover the people as they fled into the sub ways.

"Those damn Britannians!" She screamed in frustration as her slash harken retracted. In all honesty, she just could not understand the attitude of the Britannian military. Why were they conducting a massacre on innocent people? This could not be one of their settlement expansion movements, could it? She did not think so, but she just could not help but shake the feeling that this was indirectly her fault; her and her group for stealing that capsule containing poison gas, or was it poison gas at all or something else… something that could ruin the reputation of someone important if knowledge of it managed to escape into the public domain. That sounded plausible. However, if it was not poison gas they had stolen, then what was it? Just what could be in that capsule that could potentially pose a threat to people's reputations enough for them to have the military wipe out an entire ghetto just to keep it quiet? The answer eluded her, but she was becoming more and more convinced that it had not been poison gas they had stolen.

_"__Kallen,"_ Ohgi's voice called in over her radio. _"Can the Glasgow still move?"_

"Don't worry Ohgi," she replied. "The only ones who'll get captured are those of us in the resistance."

Just as Ohgi was going to respond something smashed through the wall of a ruined building behind her.

_"__Well well well,"_ Jeremiah said smugly. _"It's our old friend in the Glasgow."_

Kallen cursed and floored it. The Glasgow shot off trying desperately to keep pace with the Sutherland. But it was no good; the Glasgow's top speed in its battered condition was sixty miles per hour whereas the Sutherland could top eighty. To top it all of her energy Gauge began beeping. She had just thirty minutes of power left.

_'What the hell do I do?', _she thought?_ 'Damnit Kallen think! You're smarter than this!'_

_She had one advantage by knowing ghetto quite well and after few minutes of chase through alleys she was able to lose them. But she still had energy problem._

"You rebel," a new unfamiliar voice came over the Glasgow's communicator, causing Kallen to gasp in surprise, "Yes I'm talking to you."

"Who is this?" Kallen snapped furiously with suspicion evident in her voice, "How do you know this code?"

This was a surprising turn of events. She had been contacted by some unknown, though from the sound of the voice, it was clearly male and was giving her instructions. However, Kallen could not help but be suspicious. What if it was a trap, meant to lull her into a false sense of security? Just how did this mysterious figure out her frequency? However, what would be the point of setting a trap? The Britannians clearly had the advantage and she was no doubt as good as dead if she did not manage to shake off GDI military.

"That doesn't matter," Lelouch, said, "If you want to win, you're going to have to trust me. You have a whole company coming towards your position, 10 Sutherlands, 4 Predator-tanks, and 20 foot mobiles. I'd suggest you listen to me if you want to live."

"To win?" Kallen said in shocked confusion from inside the cockpit of the Glasgow, deciding that with few options open to her that for now, it was safer to trust this mysterious man. "Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"Much better, now, listen well, go to point 0311 now, I've marked it on your map."

"Roger that, heading to point 0311."

"As you make your way out of the square shoot tear down the building on your left down with your slash harkens. You should see it; it's out in the open."

"Yeah I see it, here goes."

True to her words Lelouch saw the building collapse from the distance. He then averted his eyes back onto his monitor watching the girl's path. That was when he saw something coming towards her. It was a team of 7 knightmares that was proceeding towards her coordinates. "Q-1, you've got 7 enemy knightmares coming your way, fast."

"Roger that, and what kind of code name is that, Q-1?"

"Just shut up and keep moving."

Lelouch watched the screen and watched as the group coming after her split up and was moving even faster towards her. He also noticed that there was one that was moving extremely fast for a knightmare. It looked as if it was going to try go in front of the rebel and slow her down, but the thing was moving much too fast to be a knightmare? He pondered on the thought before he looked back on the map and noticed that it was on a rail system. His eyes widened as he did not expect someone to be catching a ride one the train.

"Shit, Q-1 change course to point 0340 and keep moving let nothing slow you down unless you want to fight the enemy and something tells me those units chasing after you aren't green pilots."

"Ugh…damn persistent bastards; they never give up do they?"

"Apparently not, now keep moving. There should be a large building that towers the rest of the other buildings just ahead of you. When you see it I want you to partially destroy the pillar holding it up, just the right amount of power so it won't fall right after you hit it."

"Yeah, I see it right up ahead."

"Alright, after you destroy it turn around and lure them to you. After the building collapses go and turn at the left corner and circle around and take the enemy by surprise."

"What, are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, they won't be expecting you to come from behind, after all, they'll think you set this trap up to buy you some time to escape, but really it's to buy time for you to commence your counterattack on them."

"Well, alright if you say so."

Kallen did as she was told and used her slash harken on her Glasgow to take out the pillar, partially. After she hit it there was a loud crackling as the other three pillars crumbled against the unstable weight of the ruined building. Her enemies, too focused on her did not notice the slight rumbling sound or movement of the building. Instead only seeing their target before their eyes they rushed up even faster. _'Amateurs' _thought Lelouch. It's the ones who rush in without taking note of their surroundings that got killed first.

"I've got you now Eleven!" shouted out one of the soldiers through their knightmare's loudspeakers. Two others followed the knightmare leading the charge towards the rebel girl. Consequently their eagerness was what got them killed. When they came close the building came crashing down onto the three knightmares crushing them along with their pilots. Explosions went off as the rubble crushed the knightmares and some rocks flew and damaged two of the four knightmares that did not charge in.

"Shit! We lost the three rookies, goddamn it" said one of the soldiers through Lelouch's radio. Lelouch smirked, clearly his plan had worked, and it took out three. Now, on his map was only five knightmares left. The four that did not get caught by the collapsing building and the one that was on the train. The one on the train was further away and Lelouch assumed that the pilot had found out that though his plan to intercept the rebel girl with the train system was genius, but did not go as planned and was now coming back.

"Hurry, you need to take out the remaining four knightmares and quickly before it's too late, attack now while the element of surprise is still on your side!"

"Tch, you don't have to say that twice, I'm going in!"

The girl couldn't have chosen a better time to attack as the damaged knightmare were now offline and being repaired by their pilots as the other two undamaged ones tried to see if any of their comrades survived. The girl charged in with her knightmare. Her knightmare was a red Glasgow, thought it was nothing compared to the Sutherlands. Even though it matters about how strong the weapon is, it matters a lot more about who is using it. Clearly the girl had a lot more experience than the soldiers. They were just as green as the rookies they lost thought Lelouch. After all, how could they give her such a clear opening?

Though her Glasgow was inferior to the new generation model, the Sutherland, it did have more maneuverability and speed than the Sutherland. She came at the two offline knightmares at full speed. She went right in between the two offline Sutherlands and destroyed their cockpit. Though, along the way though she ran over one of the pilots leaving a trail of human blood in her wake. The two knightmares fell onto the ground before exploding due to exterior and interior damage.

When the other two knightmares turned around their pilots saw a small inferno. The pilots saw a dark figure in the inferno and hoped that it was one of theirs, unfortunately it wasn't. Two slash harkens came flying towards both of the knightmares. One of the pilots was able to react fast enough and got only an arm component taken off. The other unfortunately was impaled by the projectile. It pierced through the armor into the cockpit and killed the pilot inside. When the projectile was retracted back it was dripping with human blood as the knightmare blew up in an inferno of flames.

The last pilot alive was enraged at the death of his comrade. Without thinking he rushed his Sutherland at the girl's Glasgow. Lelouch was quite impressed at her quick reaction. With her, much more agile knightmare frame, she somersaulted over the soldier and landed behind him. The pilot who had little experience did not know what happened. All he knew was that the knightmare in front of him had disappeared. The girl then sent a punch into the cockpit of her enemy killing him and destroying his knightmare in the process.

Lelouch had on quite a surprised look on his face, "This girl isn't half bad with a knightmare, she could probably surpass even Ayase and land hit on Altria… Probably." said Lelouch.

"Tch, that takes care of the damn Britannian scum, hey you…you still there? Hey person, are you still there?"

"Look out; another one's coming at 6 o'clock, move now!"

"Shit!" cursed the girl as she got hit by the enemy's firearm.

Quickly the girl picked up two SMGs of the destroyed Sutherlands. Kallen let off a hail of bullets as she went to get some cover. Lelouch through his screen noticed that the girl had really bad aim. He sighed, "I might just have to get my own hands dirty."

After Kallen got behind the building, it went silent. She couldn't hear her pursuer coming after her. A few pebbles or rock from the ruined building fell onto her knightmare causing small thumps to echo in her cockpit. Without looking up, she maneuvered her Glasgow out of the incoming enemy's attack. Apparently her enemy attacked her from above, something unexpected. Quickly after landing her enemy did not give her anytime to recuperate and attacked her viciously. Kallen tried to shoot her enemy, but the pilot was better than she thought. The enemy armed his knightmare's stun tonfas and struck at her with impressive speed. Kallen, dodged the incoming attack and utilized her Glasgow's speed to counter attack.

Her attacker was sent flying, but proved to be very resourceful. In flight, the enemy pilot launched his slash harkens hitting the red Glasgow's left arm and skidded across the Glasgow's chest area. Kallen cursed as she dislodged her Glasgow's left arm, before throwing the weapon in the Glasgow's right arm at the Sutherland. The enemy swiped the incoming projectile out of the way and was about to charge at the rebel in front of him to notice that the rebel was gone. He looked around quickly until the Sutherland's sensors picked up an enemy from above.

Kallen's Glasgow came down swift like lighting on her enemy. Using her knightmare's heel for an attack she caught the enemy off guard. It wasn't too often that you'd see two knightmares engaging in hand to hand combat. The pilot smirked to himself before bringing up his knightmare's forearm to block the attack. After blocking the attack he used his knightmare's tonfas to attack the cockpit of his opponent's knightmare going for the kill.

Shock overtook Kallen when her attack was blocked, but even more shocked when her foe aimed for the cockpit. Doing the almost impossible, she flipped her knightmare backwards giving herself some distance. The man inside the Sutherland gasped, "That's impossible, how can an untrained monkey learn to do that!?" Apparently he had forgotten to close off his loudspeaker.

"Just because we're Japanese, doesn't mean we're not trained you damn Brit!" said the girl in perfect English. Lelouch who was monitoring the battle was also quite impressed, not many could make their knightmare do a back flip successfully. "Oh, so you can speak English rebel?" said Lelouch through the radio. "Yea, I can, what's it to you stranger?" barked back Kallen. Lelouch laughed, "Humph, I suppose so…rebel it's time for you to leave, even though you're pretty skilled with a knightmare, your Glasgow is obsolete to his Sutherland. You can probably beat him if the playing field was leveled, but apparently you have the disadvantage. You do know don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He's just stalling you until his reinforcements get here, he knows he can't beat you without the danger of himself dying, get out of there now."

"But, I-I can take him!"

"Yes, maybe you can, but what would you do when the 10 knightmares that are coming to his aid gets there? Then again, It's your life, if you want to die there in vain the so be it."

"Ugh…argh! Fine, where do I go?"

"Good, deploy your smokescreen and proceed to point 0335, I've already placed a marker on your map."

The enemy pilot was prepared for another assault, but then the knightmare in front of him stood to a relaxed stance. "You got lucky today Britannian dog, the next time we meet, you're as good as mine" said the girl through her knightmare. The man inside the Sutherland looked puzzled, but that was only until the red Glasgow started to release out smokescreen. "Shit, don't even think about running away! Erich, you come with me and rest goes to point C-703. It's better that only small force takes after that Eleven"

"Yes, lord Jeremiah! All units move out!"

"Good, let's see what you do now eleven" said Jeremiah.

Lelouch noticed on his screen that a few of the red arrows began to change course. "Well now, where these fools could be going towards" said Lelouch as he skimmed at the virtual map on his HUD. "My, my, aren't you sly. None the less, that was a huge mistake, it's as if their asking me to send you to your grave. Hahaha, well, guess I was getting bored anyways, time for some action" said Lelouch as he began to stretch his arms. "Use the tracks to move to the west entrance."

Kallen glanced at her digital map and confirmed that she was heading in the right direction. Just a bit more and she would be at her destination. She then drove her knightmare towards a bridge and caused it to jump onto the bridge and onto the railway line atop the bridge with each of the Glasgow's feet landing on a rail and then to move along the railway line as sparks flew from the feet with the landspinners moving the knightmare from behind each of its feet.

"Okay, what am I supposed to do now?" Kallen asked. Behind the Glasgow, the two Sutherlands chasing it also jumped onto the bridge and resumed the chase.

"You pathetic Eleven," Jeremiah commented boastfully from inside the cockpit of his Sutherland, rather enjoying himself, "If you simply run away, this hunt hasn't much to offer in the way of sport."

Meanwhile, a train was travelling down the line towards the fleeing Glasgow and pursuing Sutherlands, causing Kallen to look on in momentary panic at the approaching train.

"Since you trusted me, you're going to win," the voice of the mysterious man came over the communicator, causing Kallen to calm down somewhat, though she was still a bit apprehensive, "Jump onto the train."

"Gotcha," Kallen replied hurriedly as she made the Glasgow jump just as the train was about to hit its legs and landing on top of the roof of its first carriage and then hopped its way down the train as Jeremiah's Sutherland placed its hands on both side of the engine to bring it to a halt, which was not much of a problem since the driver had applied the brakes beforehand.

"You think you can get through that way, hmm?" Jeremiah mused curiously with an impressed smirk from inside the cockpit.

"If that's your plan then…" his voice boomed on the outside as the train came to a complete stop.

"You, go after the Glasgow," he ordered the pilot of the other Sutherland.

"Yes my Lord," the pilot's voice boomed from the PA speakers as the Sutherland jumped into the air, only to be hit by a pair of slash harkens, causing it to fall to the ground, bouncing off the bridge and to the ground below causing major damage to its torso.

"What the…?" Jeremiah said from inside the cockpit as his eyes widened in surprise, since he knew those slash harkens could not have come from the Glasgow.

Looking to the side, he noticed a lone Sutherland inside the ruins of a nearby building with its factsphere sensor activated as its slash harkens returned. The front of the Sutherland's head closed and Jeremiah was left speechless for a moment.

"Shot by friendly fire," he said in surprise, concluding that the pilot had just made a mistake, "What's your name and your unit? We're after the red Glas…"

He was cut off as the Sutherland responded by firing its assault rifle at him.

"Oh my god," Jeremiah said in fearful shock with widened eyes as he came to a horrifying conclusion, "A terrorist?"

Somehow he figured, the terrorists must have somehow stolen a Sutherland. However, before he could respond, the enemy Sutherland's assault rifle had managed to take out his Sutherland's left foot by aiming at the landspinner, causing it to kneel on its right knee.

"Curse you," he said furiously with rage in his eyes, glaring at the enemy Sutherland as he moved to aim his own Sutherland's assault rifle at it.

However, he then noticed the Glasgow rolling along the top of the train right at him as he heard the pilot yell out a battle cry as her knightmare sped towards him. Knowing that he had no time to move to defend himself, he pulled a lever at the left side of his seat and the front of his Sutherland's chest opened up, revealing rocket boasters as inside, the monitor displayed the word, "Ejection seat activate", indicated that Jeremiah had activated the ejection sequence. The rocket boosters in the Sutherland's chest fired up and the cockpit shot of the Sutherland as a forty-five-degree angle and moving away a safe distance before shooting out parachutes to slow down its descent, much to Kallen's surprise.

Inside the Glasgow's cockpit, Kallen breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the abandoned Sutherland fall on its back.

"You saved me," she said with a smile, sighing with relief before looking towards where her mysterious helper had been, "But how did you get a hold of a Sutherland?"

However, to her surprise, the Sutherland was already gone.

"What… where did he go?" she asked herself, wondering just who that man was and why he had helped her.

"Hey...why are you helping us? You seem like you're good and smart enough to take on the whole army, so why are you helping a bunch of rebels like us?" asked Kallen.

"Humph, you could say that it was just a coincidence that I got involved with you guys. I mean, you and your partner did drag me into this mess."

"What do you mean by that?" She wasn't able to get answer as he cut of the connection. "Hey, answer me goddamn it! Damn it, he's seen my face...damn him" said a frustrated Kallen.

"Kallen!" Kaname Ohgi shouted out as he and three others; two men and a woman came running up to the Glasgow, "What the hell was that radio message earlier?"

"What, he contacted you to?" Kallen's voice boomed from the Glasgow's PA speakers, sounding rather surprised.

"Y-yea, actually if that voice didn't come help us when it did we wouldn't be here talking to you right now" said Ohgi scratching the back of his head.

"Q-1, are you there?"

"Y-yea, we're all here now."

"Good, that there, the train, it's a present from me to you and your comrades, I do hope you find your present pleasing."

All of them turned towards the train and opened the carts on it. To everyone's surprise inside the carts were a number of Sutherlands.

"H-hey, guys, look at this, i-it's a bunch of Sutherlands!" yelled out one of the rebels.

They all ran to the train and found their comrade's words true. Each train cart had a number of Sutherlands that looked like they were in completely new shape. There was no scratch or sign of it ever operating. Then the voice made its presence known.

"So, does my gift satisfy you? If so then, I'll be needing your cooperation for us to get out of here alive."

Tamaki, being the loud mouth he is spoke without thinking, "Who do you think you are huh! You think we're just going to listen to a person we don't even know! For all we know you could just be another Britannian bastard who wants us all dead!"

Kallen slowly shook her head. "The only person I know of that fights _against_ Britannia and is capable of doing something like this 'voice' has done, is Tohdoh the Miracle-Maker. But he only works with the JLF with his personal force, the Four Holy Swords. There's no way in hell that he would be anywhere near the Shinjuku ghetto, let alone the Tokyo Settlement."

Ohgi nodded at Kallen's assessment of the situation. "So it very well could be possible that the person we're working with right now is completely new to the scene here in Area 11," he said to them all. "Whoever that 'voice' is, I get the feeling that he truly believes that we can win here today. I don't much care about us 'winning,' so to say. I just want this senseless slaughtering of the Japanese people to stop. If the 'voice' can do that, then I might seek him out and try to join up with him."

"Why?" Tamaki blurted out, a dumber look than normal on his face. "'We've been doing just fine on our own haven't we?"

"Tamaki!" Ohgi snapped at the group's local idiot. "Look around us." Ohgi motioned with his arms. "Shinjuku is in even worse of a state than it was just a mere two hours ago. The Japanese living as peacefully and best that they could are being mercilessly massacred in the homes they were living in. With what we had before this 'voice' showed up, we could barely keep ourselves alive, let alone the thousands of Japanese living here in Shinjuku.

"Before the 'voice' showed up, we only had one, obsolete, crippled Glasgow fighting against over a hundred top-of-the-line Sutherlands which are piloted by trained _soldiers_ need I remind you. Kallen is more than a great pilot, but even the Knight of One wouldn't be able to come out on top with those odds. Now the 'voice' has not only given us the means to actually fight back, he's given us a chance to win.

"Are you going to try and tell me that we could've gotten all these on our own, without the 'voice?' Because we couldn't have. I was actually about to order our retreat since the situation was too hopeless before. But now I feel like we could actually fight back. That we can actually push the Britannians back and save the Japanese here in Shinjuku."

"...are you sure you want to risk the lives of all the Japanese people in the Shinjuku Ghetto?" Lelouch suddenly added "That, thing that you stole, it belonged to Prince Clovis la Britannia and Empress Consort Roberta ne Britannia. Do you think that their vengeance will be casted upon only your rebel group? I think not, just look at the sheer amount of man power he is using to fight against all of you, a feeble bunch of rebels. It is true though, am I not right? Will you so willingly risk the lives of other Japanese because of your stubbornness? Humph, what happened to the honor and pride of the Japanese people? Are you so low as to let innocent people suffer because of your mistakes? If you are given a chance to win, wouldn't you take that chance? I've given you a chance, a chance to win against Britannia and save many innocent lives. All I ask is that you obey my command until that battle is over. I mean I could probably escape out of here alive and leave all of you here for the massacre that will occur when you are all defeated."

At his words everyone went silent, even Tamaki. Lelouch and Kallen's words had some shattering effects on them. Calling them by Japanese, and asking them where their pride and honor was. They all felt hurt at that comment. However, even though they did not trust him, Lelouch's words held the truth in them. It brought them to reality, to what would happen if they did lose this battle. Not only will their group be killed, but the innocent people of the Shinjuku Ghetto would also get involved.

"If there's anyone here who thinks they can make a miracle happen I'd like to see you try and utterly fail in the end so, will there be anyone who is willing to take that risk?"

"..." there was only a long silence, all of them knew they could not win this battle without him.

"Good, now listen well, everyone will be organized into their own separate squads and will move and attack accordingly to my orders. All knightmare pilots, I want you all to turn off your IFF we won't be needing a double edged sword for this battle. You, Q-1, stay in your Glasgow, its more fitting for you."

"B-but it's damaged..."

"That won't be a problem, there should be spare parts in the last train cart."

"W-wow, are you psychic for something?"

"That is an irrelevant question, but I guess you could say that, now moving on. Listen well, don't forget your squad names, it'll be crucial since we are not using the IFF system. First, Q1 in the Glasgow, you already know your codename, you'll be going solo since the others will just slow you down. Now the rest of you..."

Meanwhile, up inside the ruins of another building, Lelouch hid inside Villetta's Sutherland as he started to plan her next move. After he turned off Kallen's communicator, he then sat back and let out a tired and slightly frustrated sigh.

"This is wearing me out," he said, before his expression turned serious, "Regardless though; I'll need determination to succeed. After all, I'm betting my life on this game."

He then took a black king chess piece that he had picked up when he had exited the Sutherland earlier and twirled it in his hand.

-G-1 Base-

Meanwhile in the G-1 Base, which was being guarded by a few Sutherlands and had three yellow ambulances situated in front of it, Bartley was currently discussing the situation with Roberta and Clovis.

"The terrorists are mixed among the Eleven populace and are mounting a minor resistance against us," he said, still standing at the table with his back to both Clovis and Roberta with the other advisors situated round the table, "But they pose little threat to our vastly superior army."

He then turned to face the Prince and Imperial Consort, looking for their comments.

"We know that… moving on," Clovis said from his throne, trying his best to keep the disgust and revulsion out of his voice. "I don't' give a damn about the terrorists, just find that wretched girl!"

In truth, he was feeling rather indifferent at watching images of the massacre on the monitor, even though when he saw some of the victims were children and yet, Roberta looked on in glee and watching those children die seemed to heighten her twisted happiness. This woman… no, this monster was just not human. How could she enjoy watching those images showing destruction and death? It was horrifying and sickening. Roberta had clearly lost her humanity.

"Understood Your Highness," Bartley's voice came, bringing him back to reality, "The gas capsules will be…"

"What the public thinks," Roberta spoke up in a seriously harsh tone, reminding him of the truth.

"Yes, we'll keep searching for her," Bartley replied obediently.

"By the way, I want her captured dead or alive," Roberta said, "Kill the Britannian student in her company and bring his body to me. We'll simply tell his family and friends that terrorists had taken him hostage, but unfortunately, the military couldn't get to her in time as the terrorists had already killed him. As for the target herself, I want her recaptured alive if possible. However, if she resists, kill her. We already have enough data from her to complete the research on our own, though it would be much quicker if we have her, but since she's a former associate of that disgusting witch, Marianne, I don't care either way."

She then flashed him an evil, somewhat boastful smile, letting him know that she would come out of this unscathed if the truth was made public and Clovis knew that that was a reality. He was her human shield against the media and the public. She could easily manipulate things from behind the scenes, making him look to be the only guilty party.

-A Few Minutes Later-

This was turning into one of the strangest and most stressful days in Ohgi's life. First the botch truck theft, then the attack, and now the guy on the radio was giving them Britannian's primary front line knightmare frame.

As he powered on his new Sutherland Tamaki appeared on his display.

"Are certain about this whole thing?" He asked. "They've all had their IFF's removed, what if this is a trap?"

"The other side has total advantage in this war," Ohgi answered. "They don't need to set any traps."

Tamaki didn't look convinced yet but made no further objections.

-G-1 Base-

"Enemy spotted at point F-31," one of Clovis' advisors said from inside the G-1 Base as he and the others currently were looking over the map displaying the area and their forces.

"A faint eh," Roberta commented in bored dismissal, though a devilish smirk adorned her deceptively beautiful face, "How pedestrian."

"Tell Lazlo squad to go straight in," Bartley ordered through the communicator on the table, using his hands to point at the area on the table in an aggressive manner as if emphasizing his point even as the area map appeared on the front monitor, "Have Eugen and Valerie strike from the rear."

-At ghetto-

"Alright people," Ohgi said addressing the whole group as the either manned Sutherlands or one of the two IFV's. "Let's move get to your assigned points."

His radio crackled to life and the voice spoke again.

_"P-1 can you move? It operates basically the same as what you're used to."_

_'Used to?'_ He thought. '_We've only got one Glasgow and aside from Kallen nobody has had much time on it.'_

"Can't you tell us who you are?" He demanded. "At least you're name."

"I can't do that," the voice replied. "What if these signals are being intercepted?"

Ohgi kicked himself. Why hadn't they thought of that? They'd been using their own names in combat situations, no wonder the voice had assigned them letters and numbers.

_"Anyways if Q-1 is on schedule enemy Sutherlands, probably two of them will reach you in twenty three seconds."_The voice continued. _"Shot them through the wall."_

"Ah he's out of his mind," Tamaki snarled.

"Everyone double check your weapons," Ohgi ordered his face becoming deadly serious. If the voice was on their side than this was the make or break moment.

"What?" Tamaki exclaimed. "Are you serious?"

Ohgi didn't reply, he leveled his 25mm rifle on the wall in front of him and held his breath, counting down first in his head and soon out loud.

"Ten," he whispered. "Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four." His fingers went to the triggers and flicked the safety off. "Three. Two. One. Fire!"

Hot 25mm armor piercing rounds sprayed from his machine gun and ripped into and then through the wall. The wall came apart revealing two Sutherlands rapidly being turned into scrap metal.

_'It worked?'_ He thought, surprised as the two enemy units collapsed, the pods remaining locked in their machines. '_We just killed two Sutherlands...'_

_"__P-1, P-4, P7, move a hundred meters to the right and fire your slash harkens towards three o'clock__,"_ the voice ordered.

"You heard him!" Ohgi barked filled with a sudden confidence. "Do what the voice says!"

_"P-5 you ready?" _

"Quit calling me that," Tamaki growled.

"Can it Tamaki," Kallen's voice came over Inoue's communicator in a furious tone, clearly fed up with his constant complaining, "It's all because you couldn't stick to Naoto's plan that we're in this mess in the first place, so shut it."

Tamaki opened his mouth to retaliate, but realized that he had nothing to say in his defense short of bringing up the fact that Kallen was half-Britannian, but he knew that would probably be a fatal mistake for him. Kallen and her brother, Naoto, who had been the group's leader before he had been killed by Britannian soldier's may have been half-bloods, but they had grown up in Japan and the resistance group all knew them well enough not to prejudice and discriminate them because of the Britannian side of their heritage. They were more Japanese than they ever were Britannians. They had all been friends before the war with Britannia and Naoto had been Ohgi's best friend. Tamaki knew that one negative comment about Kallen's mixed blood would not only incur Kallen's wrath, but Ohgi's as well as Kallen had been quite close to Ohgi and with Ohgi in a knightmare Frame at the moment, he knew better than to push his luck.

He just let out a dissatisfied growl instead, knowing that Kallen was right and had nothing to shoot back at her with and moved to get into a Sutherland.

"Be glad I don't know your real name P5," the man's voice came, "If I did and I called you by it and the military happened to be listening in and heard it, you'd be in deep shit."

-G-1 Base-

Back at the G-1 Base on the area map, the two blue rectangles representing the two knightmares that had been closing in on a red dot, representing the Glasgow stopped moving and both displayed a bright light red box with the word "LOST" on it over them and were accompanied by a soft beeping sound.

"Sir Eugen and Sir Valerie both lost," an advisor reported in an emotionless tone, causing Clovis to look up after he had placed his hands over his face in obvious depression.

"Huh, an ambush?" he said to himself quietly with a glimmer of hope in his voice.

Perhaps the terrorists were not as weak and helpless as everyone had initially thought.

"Just dumb luck," Roberta scoffed uncaringly, "There's no way those pathetic whelps could possibly defeat us."

Though, in truth, she was starting to seeth inside. She had been enjoying watching the massacre so far. The helpless cries of the "Elevens" were music to her ears and she wanted to witness a lot more. However, with the loss of two units; two units belonging to two highly respected and highly regarded men was infuriating; even if it had just been dumb luck on the terrorists' part. The thought of people who were seen as inferior even getting lucky was enough to make her blood boil. This was unacceptable.

However, she decided to let it lie for now, as she believed that the terrorists had just gotten lucky. She could live with that.

"They should really give themselves a pat on the back," she thought as she glared at the area map on the monitor, "Because I can pretty much guarantee them that that will be the closest to victory they'll ever get."

-At ghetto-

Meanwhile, in the cockpit of Villetta's stolen Sutherland, Lelouch chuckled as he watched an area map, identical to the one in the G-1 Base displayed on the Sutherland's monitor as he held a black knight chess piece in front of him.

"An ID signal can be a double-edged sword," he mused to himself with a wicked grin on his face, "Besides, if the terrorists follow the orders I issue, my task at hand is sure to be completed."

"R-1, K-2 head to point 0233, K-1, B-1, B-2 go to point 0303. Q-1 I want you to head to point 0200 and intercept the enemy forces."

"W-what! There's a whole bunch of enemies there!"

"Yes, but they're attacking Japanese civilians."

"What! Those fucking bastards!"

"Calm down Q-1, listen closely, just get in there and cause some chaos. You don't need to take out all of them, just some. Listen, your mission is to be bait. If you do things correctly, there shouldn't be any casualties on our side."

"B-bu...yes, I understand! Q-1 heading out!"

"Good, everyone stay alert, if you don't I can't guarantee you'll make it out of here alive."

The fight suddenly shifted then, from the Britannians easily massacring the residents of the ghetto with resistance barely being able to fight back to a full on counter attack.

Ambush after ambush, surprise after surprise, sneak attack and sudden offensives. The Britannians were being forced on the defensive but the voices tactics were throwing them into chaos. Were ever they tried to rally or regroup they would be attacked so suddenly that they didn't even have time to fire back.

-G-1 Base-

"The enemy's moving towards G-2-8," one of Clovis' advisors reported from the G-1 Base as Roberta, Bartley and Clovis watched the map as the tide of the battle started to shift in favor of the terrorists.

"Send Lazlo Squad," Bartley said in a tone of alarmed desperation, "No… I mean Glaube Squad."

"This means…" Clovis said, trying to mask the relief and excitement in his voice as he tried to sound surprised and horrified, "Terrorists have our military weaponry…?"

Roberta was seething as she ground her teeth together as she glared at the map, watching as all their forces were being wiped out. Just how did this happen? The terrorists had somehow managed to acquire Sutherlands and were now shifting the battle in their favor. It was impossible… unless.

"You idiots, someone's helping them!" she roared furiously, causing many of those present to jump in fear, "We've obviously been betrayed. Someone among our forces has obviously developed a conscience and decided to come to the defense of those disgusting creatures out there that dare to think of themselves as human beings."

-Ghetto-

Meanwhile, Kallen used her Glasgow's slash harkens to hoist the Glasgow up a building to its roof, catching an enemy Sutherland off guard as it turned to face her and activated its factsphere sensor; only to receive a punch to the front of the head from the Glasgow's only arm, causing it to fall and become severely damaged.

-G-1 Base-

Back in the G-1 Base, the red "LOST" box appeared over another blue rectangle representing a knightmare, indicating that it had been destroyed.

"HQ! It's any enemy Glasgow, the pi-ssssssssshhhhhhhh"

"Shit! HQ, requesting back up, we can't ha-ssshhhh"

"Damn it, Brad! Fucking Eleve-sssshhhh"

"Squad 5, this is HQ, Alpha Pure is heading your way."

"Shit! He's escaping! After him!"

"Sir Glaube has ejected," one of the advisors reported in a slightly alarmed tone, "His unit's been lost."

"Change our codes," Bartley ordered, furiously in an enraged tone as he was clearly not happy that the Britannian Military were being made fools off by a group of would-be peasants from a numbered area, "They're intercepting our transmission."

"We already have sir; six times," one of the others replied.

"Then do it again!" Bartley shouted with rage in his voice.

That had to be it, Roberta figured. That was the only possible way the terrorists could have gained the upper hand. They could not have done so unless they had outside help. However, if that was the case, the just who was it? The thought of someone betraying them and helping those people absolutely repulsed her. They were vermin, pests; walking diseases that needed to be eradicated. How dare someone help them and ruin her fun. No one ruined her fun… no one. She'd make this traitor pay.

"No one crosses Roberta ne Britannia," she thought with an evil demonically furious edge in her voice, "No one. I'll slowly dismember this traitor alive and watch as he slowly bleeds to death."

"Uh, forgive us my Lady," Bartley said in response to Roberta's statement as he turned round to look her in the eye, which caused him to tremble in fear.

Roberta had nothing but bloodlust and murderous intent in her eyes and it terrified Bartley right to the very core. There was definitely something frightening about her as she glared with pure venomous hatred oozing out her eyes. Even Clovis, who was behind her, could feel it as Bartley saw him tremble in fear. This woman was not someone anyone wanted to cross. She was insane, she was delusional and she was a demon wearing the guise of a woman. Her rage was certainly demonic; that Bartley could not deny.

However, just when he thought things could not get any worse, a new window appeared on the monitor and in the window was a picture of one of the last people Bartley ever wanted to see for as long as he lived; Lloyd Asplund.

"Good afternoon," he greeted in a casually cheerful tone as if nothing bad was happening.

"What… is it?" Bartley roared furiously, only just managing to restrain himself from exploding, "We're in the middle of an operation here!"

He was already furious at the loses his forces were currently suffering at the hands of those… lowlifes and certainly did not need this psychotic lunatic adding to his already close-to-bursting-point rage.

"I'd say it's time to deploy the ASEEC special weapon," Lloyd responded in the same tone as before, not affected by Bartley's tone in the slightest.

"We've no time for this right now," Clovis said as he stood up from his throne, as he walked towards the steps that led down to the table.

-Ghetto-

On the battlefield, the side of a Britannian Predator tank was punctured by a single bullet from a terrorist Sutherland, causing it to literally fall apart.

Kallen's cursed as a few shots from her pursuers grazed her knightmare's arm. "Damn Britannians! All they ever do is shoot! I'd like to see them fight me one on one!"

"Humph, but this is modernized warfare, thinking that way will get you killed Q-1."

"Easy for you to say...well, I'll be reaching my destination in a few seconds."

"That's good, after you pass it leave your current enemies and go lure some lost soldiers at point 0235 towards point 0253 you got me?"

"Ugh, you're so bossy you know that. "

"And you complain a lot."

"Ugh-how dare y-urgghhh!"

In her rage she quickly spun her knightmare around and launched one of slash harkens at the enemy. The enemy soldier wasn't expecting for Kallen to counterattack, thus he could not react in time and his knightmare combusted.

"Alright everyone, here comes Kallen and the enemies. Remember what the voice said, don't shoot until their close and follow his attack plans! "

Below, Kallen's Glasgow sped pass point 0223 and turned at the corner and went towards her new destination as instructed by Lelouch. The Britannians following her did not pass through so easily. As one of the soldier passed by a pair of slash harkens came flying out of the surrounding buildings. The whole group of Britannians stopped in their tracks and looked for the enemy.

"Shit! It's a trap, everyone fall back now!" said the commanding officer of the Britannian squad.

However, the ambush was already sprung. Three rockets came flying at them from behind which took out one of their knightmares and tearing down one of the ruined buildings, trapping them.

"Damn it! Our retreat's been cut off! We got to move forward out of the ambush area!"

One of the Sutherlands attempted to escape by rushing forward, but it was shot by another Sutherland coming out of the corner where Kallen turned.

"Return fire!" commanded the squad leader.

Before they could return fire though, another knightmare came through the wall of the ruined building and attacked one of the Britannian Sutherlands destroying it. All of the Britannian Sutherlands turned towards the explosion and was preparing to fire, but another knightmare came crashing through the building behind them. Taken by surprise the squad leader was easily taken out, leaving the Britannian squad to be easily picked off.

"R-1 here, the enemy squad has been destroyed, no casualties on our side."

"That's very good to hear. Q-1 I've sent you some information which you should read, in case something happens. And rest of you now you'll all be splitting up, here's the plan..."

-Little later-

Lelouch was inside the top room of the tallest building within the area of his forces monitoring the Britannian forces responding to his attacks. He was actually bored as he slowly twirled his bangs with his index finger. "R2, fire anchor," he said, moving a black rook chess piece with his finger along the armrest of the cockpit's seat.

Up in the air outside, a VTOL gunship was taken down by a slash harken.

"P7, use UN ordinance," Lelouch ordered, moving a black pawn chess piece beside the rook.

A terrorist Sutherland fired into the side of a tank, causing it to tumble onto its side.

"N-group, you'll continue your advance," Lelouch said, holding the black knight chess piece up in front of his face.

A group of terrorist Sutherlands rolled in, firing their assault rifles at enemy Sutherlands as their pilots all gave a rather loud synchronized battle cry.

"You bloody Elevens!" one of the pilots of the four enemy knightmares shouted as his knightmare fired back along with the other three knightmares with them as all four of them moved backwards.

However, they were soon assaulted with a barrage of bullets coming from behind them as a group of terrorist Sutherlands came rushing towards them as the group in front of them continued their advance, effectively taking them all out and causing them to explode.

-G-1 Base-

"We've just lost Lazlo Squad," one of Clovis' advisors said back in the G-1 Base as the map indicated that four more knightmares had been lost.

Clovis walked up to the table with a serious look on his face, "We'll have to bring up Quincy Squad."

"My Lord, that would break the encirclement," Bartley protested as Roberta gave him a curious and yet suspicious glance.

"Just what are you up to Clovis?" she wondered, though she had already guessed the answer.

She knew that he was not the traitor as he had been here with her this entire time and would have been unable to send messages to the terrorists or get a message out to the actual traitor without her or the others being aware of it. She knew this well and knew that even if he had managed to hide a communicator while acting depressed, she would have heard his voice, even if she had not been paying him any attention.

-Ghetto-

Meanwhile, Lelouch sat in the cockpit of the stolen Sutherland, waiting patiently with a patient look on his face.

"Now then," Lelouch said observing the display. Almost all of the Britannian forces inside the ghetto proper had been destroyed. "The enemy has five options. Their move."

-G-1 Base-

"Goddam! What the hell's going on out there! We're losing squads and platoons left and right!" yelled out one of the commanders.

"Bartley! What are you and your men doing out there!" commanded Clovis.

"Sire, we are trying as hard as we can, but the enemy seems to know our every move!"

Prince Clovis stormed down the stairs in the bridge area of the G-1 Base and marched towards Bartley "Bartley! We have to retrieve it! If we don't I could be disowned!" yelled out Clovis.

"B-b-but your highness, there is nothing we can do at the moment! If we rush in blindly against this enemy we could endanger our soldiers!" replied a nervous Bartley.

"What matters more! Me, a royal family member or mere commoners! Here, let me see what's going on!" said Clovis as he headed towards the projected map of the Shinjuku Ghetto.

"Reinforce the breach with some of the units guarding us," Clovis ordered in the G-1 Base, now deciding to actively take part in the hopes of stopping Rochelle's insidiously insane campaign, "All we know for certain is that enemy forces are here."

He then pointed to a dot on the map.

-Ghetto-

Outside, Jeremiah Gottwald, who had just managed to get out of the ejected cockpit of his Sutherland, noticed a group of knightmares along with a few tanks and other military weaponry moving away from the encirclement that the Britannian forces had created to prevent anyone from escaping.

"Who ordered them to break formation?" he asked with a dumbfounded look on his face, "Have things really become that desperate?"

Back in the stolen Sutherland's cockpit, Lelouch watched the enemy forces on the map all converge on one area.

"That's an even stupider move than I expected," he mused with a small hint of surprise in his voice.

He then ought the communicator up to his ear.

"You, Q1, do you have an area map?" he asked Kallen through the communicator, looking down at the chess piece in his hand.

"Yes, I have a map of the old town," Kallen said from inside the cockpit of her Glasgow, "But, it has no current landmarks."

"It'll do," the man's voice came over the Glasgow's communicator.

-G-1 Base-

Back in the G-1 Base Centre, Roberta looked on anxiously as Clovis had apparently decided to grow a spine and take charge, though she suspected that he was planning on sabotaging her operation in order to ensure that it failed. Well, if he succeeded, she'd just have to shut him up, wouldn't she? She could not afford for the truth to come out. Sure, Clovis would take the blame, but she feared that he found a way to take her down with him. She knew that if her part was discovered, she'd be divorced, disinherited and banished from the homeland. Charles had no room for those who he saw as hindrances and if her part was discovered, she'd be a major hindrance to him; one that he could easily discard as he truthfully had no knowledge of her project, though even if he did, she knew the result would be the same; he'd deny any involvement and would have her axed and that was something she was determined to avoid no matter what the cost.

"Alright," Clovis said, turning to face Bartley with a content smile on his face, "Send in Bertz and the others to."

"Mission number three now," Lelouch said from the stolen Sutherland's cockpit.

"Concentrate our forces there," Clovis said inside the G-1 Base, "Surround them."

"Is everything prepared," Lelouch asked through the communicator from his stolen Knightmare's cockpit feeling rather excited.

"The enemy's main force is that center dot," Clovis said from the G-1 Base looking at the map that showed the Britannian Forces moving in on a red dot from all sides in which there was no clear means of escape.

"Finish every single one of them off," Roberta said with an evil smirk as she licked her lips; her face adorning an inhuman smile, "I want this area painted red before the day is through."

Inside the cockpit of the stolen Sutherland, Lelouch smirked.

"Idiotic fools," he mused to herself, wondering just who it was that was commanding the enemy forces though he suspected Clovis who was all too predictable "They fell for it as naïvely as a gullible child walking into a den of hungry lions."

Outside in the ghetto, an enemy Sutherland speed towards the location of red dot on the map, only to find nothing there aside from its on forces coming in from all other directions.

In the G-1 Base, the red dot on the map suddenly inexplicably vanished, much to everyone's surprise.

"What?" Roberta said in disbelief as her rage started to build again, "Where's the enemy? Someone's making a fool out of us. I swear, I'll have their head for a trophy on my mantelpiece."

Meanwhile, underground just underneath where the Britannian forces were situated, two terrorist Sutherlands along with Kallen's red Glasgow moved into their assigned positions. The Glasgow stopped and its' head faced upwards.

"With this, I call check," Lelouch said from inside the stolen Sutherland's cockpit as he placed the king chess piece down on the seat's arm rest.

Back underground, the Glasgow fired its slash harkens up at the ceiling, causing a hole to appear before the slash harkens recoiled.

Above ground, the ground beneath a group of enemy Sutherlands suddenly gave way, causing them all to fall downwards into the ground as their combined weight caused the weakened surface to crumble underneath them, sending up a cloud of dust into the air and the hole caused by the collapse continued to grow as more and more of the ground gave way, taking the rest of the Britannian forces with it.

In the G-1 Base, Roberta, Clovis, Bartley and the advisors all looked in horror as "LOST" boxes appeared over all their remaining forces. Clovis however feigned horror, though inwardly, he was glad that something like this had happened. That was exactly what he had been counting on. However, it left him wondering, just who was the terrorists' leader? Whoever it was, they certainly had some skills when it came to strategy.

Roberta took a few steps back looking at the map in horror and disbelief. How could this happen? Things were going so well until just like that; out of the blue, the terrorists gained the upper hand with no possible explanation as to how or why. It was impossible. Just who was it that decided to help them?

"Who… who in the hell are we up against?" she asked no one in particular as she took a few steps back, "What if… he's even better than Tohdoh or even Triton?"

She practically spat the name, Tohdoh with venom and hate as she said his name. Her hatred for him was only below Triton's. Kyoshiro Tohdoh was a high-ranking member of the Japan Liberation Front who was famous for the only battle in the Japan/Britannia war that Britannia lost at the island of Itsukushima in Japan's inland sea. He had somehow managed to defeat the Britannians without the use of a knightmare Frame and had earned the title, "Tohdoh of Miracles" or "Tohdoh the Miracle Worker" and that battle was known as the Miracle of Itsukushima. Tohdoh was feared and despised among the Britannian military forces as he had also managed to pull off seemingly impossible feats against Britannia over the seven years since they occupied Japan. He was clearly a force to be reckoned with and not someone anyone would want to take lightly Tohdoh was considered to be so much of a threat to Britannia that the Britannians had issued a very high bounty on his head for the person who turned him in.

However, he could not be here, could he? No, it had to be someone else; someone just as good as if not… though it did not seem possible, better than him Roberta figured.

Everyone inside the bridge area was too shocked to comprehend what was going on. Left and right they were receiving the cries and panic of their soldiers on the battlefield. The radio was on a constant buzz as shouts and panicked voices came through the radio before being lost in a sea of static. On their maps their troops were disappearing one after another.

Clovis felt a cold chill down his spine as he began to get nervous, "W-what the hell's going on out there! I-i-i-it's like, it's like they knew what I was doing! Bartley! Kill them all! I don't care if you have to level the whole city! All evidence of "IT" must be retrieved or destroyed! Do you hear me Bartley!" screamed out Clovis clearly not liking the situation.

Bartley clearly not liking the situation the prince had gotten them into, "B-but your highness, most of our forces are either lost or unable to take action! We could call for reinforcements from the mainland your highness" suggested Bartley. However that would be his mistake.

"Are you a fool Bartley! If we called in for reinforcements they'll know what I was doing! I'll be disowned you fat pig!" screamed out Clovis in panic.

"Lloyd!" Roberta screamed at the monitor, which still displayed the window with Lloyd waiting patiently to be addressed.

"Yes my Lady," Lloyd said in a gleeful tone as if he was expecting the outcome and knew that desperation would force them to resort to what he had planned.

"Can it win?" Roberta asked in a slightly apprehensive tone as she also did not like this troublesome man, "Will your toy beat them?"

"Huh, my Lady, please be so kind as to call it Lancelot," Lloyd replied, clearly not all that pleased at having his latest invention labeled as a toy, though he maintained his composure with a professional tone.

"I'll call it whatever the hell I damn want you insufferable parasite!" Roberta snapped, glaring back at the man on the monitor as everyone else, including Lloyd jumped at the fury in her voice, "It can be called Mud as far as I'm concerned, just so long as it can wipe the floor with those vermin, I don't care what it can do."

"Touchy today, aren't we my Lady?" Lloyd said, earning a glare from Roberta.

"Lloyd, just do as she says," Clovis cut in with a sigh before Roberta had a chance to reply, "Deploy your Lancelot or whatever it's called."

"Certainly Your Highness," Lloyd replied, clearly having decided not to push his luck as he knew Roberta was quite a frightening person if rubbed the wrong way, "At least you appreciate it enough to give it its proper name."

"Just do it!" Clovis snapped back.

-Outside G-1 Base-

Suzaku was certainly having one of the most unusual days of his life. First he was deployed into the ghetto to look for poison gas only to run into Lelouch of all people. Then the poison gas canisters turned out to be holding a girl in a strait jacket. Then he'd been shot by the Commissariat and woken up in the hands of the Glaston Organization who had asked him to pilot their brand new prototype knightmare frame.

For the past thirty minutes he'd been going through the pilot's manual while the Britannian army was wasted by the terrorists in the ghetto. The technical stats on the Lancelot, as Lloyd called it, were insane. The Z-01 Lancelot had technology and weapons that were better than, the equipment that had been confirmed to be on date in GDI. It was so powerful that it was nearly impossible for an average person to pilot due to its complex controls. Now he'd been given the orders to launch and engage the terrorists.

He was almost done zipping up the white pilots when Cecile checked on him via his ear piece.

_"Did you read the manual?"_ She asked.

"Most of it," he replied exiting the changing room.

The Britannian siege line was falling apart around him, counter attack had been a complete disaster costing almost the entire knightmare force. What was left was desperately trying to reorganize even as the terrorists were moving back out into the open and pushing for the line, mopping up any Britannian forces left in the ghetto.

"Hey Cecile," he said, "about what I asked you earlier..."

_"Well, the possibility is there, but the likelihood is close to zero,"_Cecile admitted. _"You're not to take any risks; the Lancelot doesn't have an ejection unit."_

"I understand," he replied.

Now he was looking straight at the machine as some of the interns pulled the black tarp off it. Suzaku's eyes widened. The machine looked more like a white and gold angelic figure than the boxy and roughly humanoid Sutherland. In its chest was surrounded by golden ring green crystal, which looked like sonic crystals used by Sonic emitters.

"This is it?" He asked slightly awed.

_"Yes,"_Cecile answered,_"the first true Seventh generation knightmare frame, the Z-01 Lancelot."_

_Rowan started to lengthy speech about orb in chest. "That thing in chest is Sonic Buster, part of _Harmonic resonance technology, commonly called sonic technology, which is a science developed by the FutureTech. The technology allows for the ability to generate harmonic resonance waves that can literally 'shake its target to pieces'. The technology was based on special sonic crystals, which, under sufficient power, were capable generating sonic waves which could be amplified and directed as an extraordinarily effective Ayersium destroyer. Later original sonic system had been fully developed into a Ayersium containment technology, examples being the Sonic emitter, station which carries a sonic cannon originally designed for the eradication of Ayersium and is deployed even at edge of this ghetto, and Sonic Repulsor Field, sonic fields which are specialized barriers developed by FutureTech. Continuous sonic waves are emitted from posts, creating a stationary repulsion field. Placed in urban Blue and Yellow Zones, these sonic walls were used to stop Ayersium from spreading into cities. The emitters and fields were first tested and deployed in Fatherland's western coast, where we were able to decontaminate an Orange Zone and change its classification into a Yellow Zone. Nowadays FutureTech are developing that technology for combat purposes and Lancelot is first knightmare ever to carry prototype of this weapon."

"I still think that technology is useless for my Lancelot and giving you our data from Blaze Luminous was cheap price." Lloyd stated.

"That is why we are also helping you in creation of your VARIS-rifle, by giving data of rail gun-technology. Two by price of one. Sonic Buster is still not complete and is low-powered so it can't take out knightmares above fifth generation by one shot and you have to tune your controls after each shot. It's not rapid fire weapon by long shot, but it should help with barriers, armors and crowds. _I'd suggest you hurry up and get in there Private Kururugi,"_Rowan stated._"Otherwise we'll have terrorists all over us in five minutes."_

"Understood."

He hurried up the ladder on the carrier and jumped into the waiting open cockpit of the Lancelot. The cockpit slid into place soundlessly and the cockpit lights ignited. He inserted the key and keyed in the pass code the two scientists had given him.

_"Energy filler is activated and charging internal components. Thirty seconds to total activation,"_Cecile reported.

"Deviser ready," Suzaku replied.

_"Deviser Z-01, entry confirmed,"_Cecile stated_. __"Transponder active. Man-machine interface activation confirmed. Muscle Package visual interface confirmed. Force field active. Harmonic crystals are operational. No impurities in Ayersium. Deviser stress is operation range. All systems are go."_

_"Right please don't break my creation Private Kururugi,"_Lloyd said_. __"It's worth quite a lot of money and we haven't exactly finished paying for it. If you are wondering about price… Let's just stay that this system is created solely with blue Ayersium."_

"Systems all green. Releasing backup energy source. Second phase complete."

The factspheres came online giving Suzaku a full view of the ruined ghetto. Trucks and soldiers were clearing out of the way giving him a clear shot towards the ghetto. He took a deep breath.

_"This is it," _he thought,_ "__make or break time."_

"Lancelot, activating ME boost," he reported.

The Lancelot's highly advanced reactor came to life. This particular feature gave the Lancelot the insane power levels it promised in the manual. Although area 11 contains 70 per cent of all blue Ayersium, crystal is still hard to use and anything made from it is much more expensive than same thing made from green crystals. In exchange knightmare frame made from blue Ayersium is always at least five times stronger than same frame made from green Ayersium. Suzaku dropped the Lancelot into a launch position mimicking a runner before the start of a race.

_"Z-01 Lancelot,"_ Cecile said in a determined tone. _"Launch!"_

Suzaku threw the Lancelot to full throttle and it shot off the catapult instantly accelerating to 120 Mph.

Back on the launch carrier Cecile and Lloyd had been knocked to the ground by the backlash of the Lancelot's sudden acceleration. Cecile was spitting out prayers with her heart pounding while Lloyd was laughing as though Christmas and his birthday had come early.

"Running full throttle right out of the gate," he chuckled, "Wonderful!"

Suzaku effortlessly guided the Lancelot through the ruined buildings passing the odd burning vehicle or wreckage of a knightmare frame.

"It's cooler than the manual, but this…"

Pain suddenly shot through his right side and he bit his lip with a hiss. He'd accidentally strained his bullet wound.

"Can't afford to screw around," he muttered.

He rounded a bend and spotted a Sutherland ahead of him. No IFF was being broadcast, Terrorist. The Sutherland appeared to become aware of him and turned to face him leveling its 25mm rifle. He threw Lancelot into an evasive Zigzag avoiding the Sutherland's fire. The gap between them closed quickly. He threw a fist into the Sutherland's face and with one strike removed its head. The cockpit ejected half a second later.

-At same time-

Lelouch watched as another group of enemy Sutherlands was destroyed with mild satisfaction. They were close now, so close.

"Another push and the check point will fall," he muttered eying the dot that marked the location of Clovis' G-1.

"This is B group!"A voice said suddenly over his radio. "Reporting enemy present."

"Hmm… reinforcements," Lelouch mused with a frown coloring his face. "Real battle is different isn't it?"

He picked up the radio and thumbed the transmit button.

"Status?"

"Everyone ejected, but it took out four units and nothing flat."

"Enemy numbers?"

"Just one, but I think it's a new model. Never seen anything li- AAAHHHHH!"

Lelouch's eyes went wide as dinner plates.

"What's happening out there?" He demanded.

Meanwhile, the top half of a Sutherland that had been firing on the new knightmare had just been blown off as dust blew upwards and seemed to emit an electrical spark. However, the dust soon blew away revealing a single knightmare Frame. The sides of its upper chest opened up, revealing two factsphere sensors before closing again. It then brought its right arm up in front of itself and for a brief moment, a green energy shield appeared before disappearing, though the elbow end of the knightmare's arm guard continued to glow a green color near the center.

"Bastard!" the voice of one of the terrorists boomed through the PA system as a group of terrorist Sutherlands opened fire on the new knightmare.

However, the new knightmare dropped its right arm and brought forward its left as a similar energy shield appeared and deflected the bullets away from it.

After dodging shots, the new knightmare fired off a slash harken at a Sutherland's head that was situated in its arm guard. The shot decapitated the Sutherland. However, what happened next was nothing short of astonishing to say the least. The knightmare maneuvered the recoiling Slash harken, much like a whip fired off the other in the other arm into the ground and somehow the momentum carried the knightmare into the air as another Sutherland looked up.

"Damn it," came the pilot's voice over the PA system as he shot up at it.

However, the knightmare deflected the bullets with both its slash harkens as they recoiled. What happened next was nothing short of unbelievable. The knightmare then plummeted down and somehow maneuvered its leg in such a way that it brought the bottom of its foot crashing down on the Sutherland's head. The other foot was currently on the ground in its normal position.

"Yes, I can do this," Suzaku commented from inside the Lancelot's cockpit, "With Lancelot I can stop all this at once."

He then moved to move the Lancelot forward.

"You know, something tells me that you and the Lancelot were meant for each other," Lloyd commented over the radio.

Two Sutherlands arrived at the scene to find the two decimated machines.

"P4, P5, hold there," the mysterious man's voice came and the two knightmares stopped, "When the rear units arrive, surround that thing."

"Gotcha," one of the terrorist pilots replied as the two Sutherlands starting firing at the new knightmare, which was speeding towards them.

The resulting shootout whipped up a dust cloud, but the new knightmare appeared through the cloud unharmed and while loading Sonic Buster, proceeded to quickly firing it. Air started ripple as sound waves started shaking two Sutherlands to pieces.

"We can't stop it," the terrorist inside the cockpit screamed in a panicked tone as his knightmare gained thousands of fractures and couldn't anymore handle its' own weight, causing it to fall apart. Lancelot continued moving forward.

"P units, what is it?" Lelouch said from Villetta's Sutherland's cockpit as he glared at the monitor and listened to the communicator.

However, unfortunately, all he heard was static and he could not help but go into shock.

_"Okay, so I got overconfident,"_ Lelouch thought with a growl, _"I might have gotten rusty since battles to create Neon Avalon. I need some training to remember and go deep in memories later to refresh myself."_

-G-1 Base-

In the G-1 Base, Roberta, Clovis and Clovis' advisors all watched the map, feeling rather pleased that things had turned back in their favor. They knew that the terrorists were done for.

"For heaven's sake, now I'll owe that overly pompous prick Schneizel a debt that I'd rather not have to incur," Roberta said in a somewhat disappointed tone; not too pleased at having to rely on the Special Corp or Camelot as it was commonly known to finish the massacre.

Lloyd Asplund and his team had been funded by Second Prince Schneizel, but upon arriving in "Area Eleven", Schneizel withdrew his funding and Clovis had generously taken over. However, Roberta did not like having to rely on anything associated with Schneizel. He was the Prime Minister of Britannia, but Roberta could honestly say that she did not like Schneizel el Britannia one bit and the thing that confused her was, she did not know why. Maybe it was because he came off as somewhat cocky and it reminded her of Marianne; not that Schneizel's mother was a commoner… far from it; however, in Rochelle's opinion, Schneizel was young and in a position of power that superseded her own, plus Schneizel had proved to be better than she was at strategizing only served to infuriate her.

"It's for the best though," she said, waving it off.

Roberta definitely had a massive superiority complex and it was not just confined to commoners, but those younger than her as well. Maybe that's why she hated Schneizel so much. He was younger than her and yet better than her in certain areas. She remembered how she lived in the shadow of her younger sister, Danielle; something that she absolutely reviled as she firmly believed that being older than those rounds about her meant that she was better than them. Schneizel had proven that wrong countless times.

However, in her desperation right now, she decided that it was best to suck up her pride for now and accept help, though she did not like Lloyd Asplund that much as he seemed to deliberately go out of his way just to annoy people for the sheer hell of it.

Back out in the ghetto, a Sutherland was smashed into a building where as another was sent falling to the ground as the new knightmare continued to dominate the battle. The remaining Sutherlands continued to fire their assault rifles at it as it appeared between two buildings, but the knightmare handily dodged the bullets, using the two buildings at either side to springboard itself away from the hail of bullets and performed a midair twirl before rushing at one Sutherland and practically clotheslined it to the ground, even as its pilot, Kaname Ohgi screamed in fear.

"P1, report," Lelouch said from Villetta's cockpit as he heard Ohgi's scream, but was only met with static.

"A prototype, huh?" Lelouch said in a neutral tone, clearly struggling to contain his anger, "Which means, it probably has a few bugs in the works."

Meanwhile, the Lancelot continued its work as inside the Yggdrasil Drive, everything continued to spin round the cube as the Yggdrasil Resonance even started to accelerate.

"These readings are even higher than predicted," Cecile reported inside the control center of the SRDT as she looked over a monitor on a control panel with pleased Rowan.

"It's because our pilot is taking his job very seriously," Lloyd commented after he adjusted his glasses, though he was a bit disappointed that Suzaku was getting down to business instead of showing off as he wanted to see what his newest invention could do for as long as possible; but still, the data that was being collected so far was enough to please him.

In the ghetto, the terrorist Sutherlands continued to fall as the new knightmare rose into the air with its arms spread wide as its slash harkens recoiled and crisscrossed in front of it as they did so.

Inside the Lancelot's cockpit, Suzaku maintained a serious expression as he held a hand to his wounded side, clearly not having fully recovered from the wound and the intensity of piloting the Lancelot only seemed to make it worse and aggravate the wound even more. However, Suzaku did his best to ignore the pain. He still had a job to do and he was determined to see it through.

"If I can stop all of the knightmares, then this battle is over," he thought, remembering Lelouch and that mysterious girl in the capsule and how he needed to save them.

His display monitor scanned the area and a red box with the word, "ALERT" in yellow lettering directed his attention towards a building and the crosshairs locked onto a hole in the wall off the building's upper floor and he activated the thermal imaging and noticed a heat source inside.

"Huh?" he said before determination flooded his eyes, "So the enemy's leader is hiding there?"

"Huh?" Lelouch said from inside the stolen Sutherland's cockpit as the display monitor displayed the scene outside and showed a cable just outside the hole in the wall.

However, before he could react, he saw the new knightmare as it reached the floor he was on and then it came speeding towards him before he could even gasp and punched the Sutherland, taking out one of the outside cameras and Lelouch felt the whole room shudder.

"You mean this thing's what's ruining my plans?" he said in astonishment.

"Are you the guy that's in command?" Suzaku said from inside the Lancelot's cockpit, guessing that this was the enemy commander due to the red markings on the Sutherland's head and shoulders whereas the other Sutherlands did not have those markings.

However, what he did not know was that those markings were only used on Sutherlands belonging to members of the Purist Faction in order to distinguish them from the normal Sutherlands, but since it was obviously stolen and was the only one left and was in hiding, Suzaku had guessed correctly in that it was the enemy's leader.

Outside, the combined weight of the Sutherland and the new knightmare, not to mention the tension caused by their struggle caused the floor underneath them to give way, causing them both to fall. However, instead of breaking their fall, the next floor down gave way as well due to the momentum of their descent and the same was true for the next floor and they continued to plummet to the ground floor as dust rose up and out of each new hole, creating massive dust clouds that all merged into one.

"I've no choice, I've gotta get outta here," Lelouch said as he felt the Sutherland land on its back.

However, looking at the monitor, he noticed the new knightmare high above his machine as the dust settled and it performed a sort of spinning technique before it dived downwards towards him at a quick rate. Lelouch took his chances and ran for it. He reached the streets and hit the accelerator.

There was another crash and he turned his Sutherlands head around to see the white knightmare on his tail. He turned about firing a spray of 25mm fire at the white knightmare but a shimmering shield erupted from its right arm deflecting the bullets away. Gritting his teeth in frustration he adjusted his fire to the ruined building's trying to hit the white machine with shrapnel. The white knightmare effortlessly evaded the falling rubble however and sped after him.

"That goddamn monster is unstoppable!" He snarled.

"That bastard" Suzaku snarled, "He's tearing things up for no reason"

Before Suzaku could pursue the fleeing Sutherland any further, his factsphere located something. He looked aside to see a woman holding a baby in her arms tight falling down from one of the buildings screaming for her life. Turning away from following the Sutherland he leaped into the air reaching out to grab the woman in his hand before falling.

Once catching her, he gently set her down on the ground safely while the woman looked at him with shock and fear into her eyes. His eyes became somber as she ran away still screaming.

"In the midst of battle, he rescues someone," Lelouch said with evident surprise and astonishment on his face, "Even though he's been ordered to slaughter everyone he finds? He must have needs to ease his conscience somehow," he then spoke up as he understood this to be same thing Altria had once told him, "It's how killers are able to live with themselves when they kill countless others. In order to ease and placate their consciences, they spare someone every now and then for whatever reason. Maybe it's because they remind them of a loved on or maybe it's because they remind them of themselves before they became killers; stuff like that."

Suddenly with a crash the red Glasgow came smashing through a wall charging the white knightmare. The White machine blocked the Red one's attack.

"I'm returning the favor!" The pilot shouted over her speakers. "I'll take him out...or die trying, Q-1 heading in! Die you fucking Britannian!" screamed out Kallen as she rushed the white machine with her Glasgow.

The Glasgow's fist came utterly close to hitting before the white knightmare side stepped and countered with its own punch. Before the punch could land Kallen utilized the Glasgow's elbow to parry and attack at the same time scratching the chest area of the white machine. Suzaku was quite surprised at the skills of the pilot within the Glasgow.

"I see that you are quite skilled my fellow countrymen, but I don't want to fight you...will you please stand down? I could easily hurt you in the Lancelot" said Suzaku through the knightmare.

Kallen was shocked, "Y-you! You dare mock us! Die!" shouted Kallen in extreme rage as she rushed the white knightmare again.

"Then do not blame me if you get hurt!" shouted Suzaku as he too rushed Kallen.

Both knightmares slammed into each other shoving for the upper hand. Kallen thinking on her feet let her knightmare fallback, pulling and kicking her enemy off her Glasgow. Suzaku inside the Lancelot was quite surprised, but quickly shook it off and landed his knightmare on its feet. Kallen rushed the Lancelot again by aiming the knee of her Glasgow towards the knightmare before her.

Kallen frowned when the Lancelot side stepped out of the way with extreme ease. Angered, she sent the back of her land spinner towards the head only to have it grabbed and throwing her and her knightmare towards a ruined building, breaking the brittle walls. The Lancelot turned around, Suzaku thinking that Kallen and her knightmare were down for good. It stopped however when he heard rubble shifting turning around only to have a robotic fist coming towards his screen.

Sparks flew about as metal met metal with a loud clashing of metal. If the Lancelot had been and ordinary knightmare, it would've been a lethal hit. The fist of Glasgow collapsed against the head of the Lancelot as it made contact. Kallen's eyes widened in shock as the pilot took advantage of the situation and kicked the Glasgow away.

Both were now facing each other, the Lancelot in perfect condition, with a couple of large scratches on the chest and head area, though the head area had a noticeable dent. The red Glasgow on the other hand, had several scratches all over its exterior and a destroyed right hand. Both machines hunched over and in a flash, were once again engaging each other in close quarter combat.

Kallen's red Glasgow came flying with another punch. Lancelot leaned out a bit and let the fist push it outwards, barely taking any damage and sent the back of its fist to the red Glasgow's head. Kallen predicted that kind of attack and used her Glasgow's only available hand, the right hand, to defend. The broken fist of the Glasgow and the fist of the Lancelot collided. There was a small explosion as the Glasgow's hand went up in flames.

The explosion caused a bit of damage to the Lancelot's hand and could've collapsed if the Lancelot had not shot its slash harken towards the Glasgow. Kallen was barely able to react to the attack as she moved out of the way to avoid taking a serious blow. That didn't mean that she didn't take any damage though. Her Glasgow again had lost its right arm. However, her enemy did not let her rest as the Lancelot rushed forward with vicious strikes. Kallen was able to dodge for a good few seconds but without the use of her other arm she could not parry away the other strikes. Soon her knightmare sustained too much damage to effectively doge or even block the incoming attacks.

Kallen cursed under her breath as her Glasgow began to slow, _"Damn it, I was already at a disadvantage because of my knightmare, and now it's begun to malfunction! Damn it! If only I had that knightmare with higher specs that voice promised and sent data about!"_

Suzaku noticed that Kallen was slightly distracted and took his chance to strike her. Kallen brought out of her thoughts by the enemy attack, cursed as she spun her knightmare around so that instead of the chest area getting hit it, it was the left arm. A small explosion went off between them as the Glasgow's other arm burst into flames. Kallen cursed under her breath for her stupidity. Now she couldn't retaliate as she wasn't used to utilizing the knightmare's legs for combat.

She looked at her opponent before her, she didn't even stand a chance against that thing, its specs were too high and the pilot was just as skilled as she was. Again the Lancelot lowered into its stance preparing for another assault at her obsolete knightmare. She too lowered her knightmare into its own stance and prepared to attack, as one of the buildings far off in the distance collapsed both rushed at each other. While in motion, the white knightmare shot out its slash harken surprising Kallen.

The harken wasn't aimed at her, but in front of her, causing enough damage to the road for her knightmare to stumble a bit. As the Glasgow lost its balance the Lancelot shot forward with even more speed than before. It appeared before the Glasgow with one arm reared back for a final attack. Kallen quickly thinking brought up the leg of her knightmare kicking the fist away before it made contact with her, however the pilot of the Lancelot countered by gathering momentum with a spin before unleashing a powerful kick to the chest of the Glasgow sending it crashing into yet another building.

As quickly as Kallen could she flipped her knightmare while still flying towards the building so that when she crashed she would be able to get out of the rubble with ease. Once the Glasgow disappeared under the rubble, once again the Lancelot turned away from its enemy. Once more was that a mistake as he Glasgow shot out one of its slash harkens toward the Lancelot, but it easily dodged the attack as its head followed the harken as it lodged itself into a building that was still rather sturdy. The pilot turned his visual towards where the attack came from to only gasp in shock as the red Glasgow came at him at extreme speeds.

Kallen had utilized her slash harken to pull herself towards her enemy. Her knightmare landed a right knee that damaged one of Lancelot's factsphere. She proceeded with another kick which was blocked by the Lancelot, with trouble she noted. The Lancelot tried to counter by using his free arm to attack the Glasgow's opening, but didn't expect Kallen to retract the slash harken still embedded into the wall. The slash harken, at blinding speed came back and hit the arm of the Lancelot damaging its arm and halting its attack. As the Lancelot stumbled back a bit she used her chance to strike as her knightmare spun the clockwise with its landspinners aiming at the Lancelot's torso.

Before she could hit the Lancelot shifted its body and used its right hand to hold the landspinners causing damage to its own hand and used its left forearm to block. When metal clashed the Lancelot's armor around its forearm collapsed under the force of the kick. Kallen's landspinners were destroyed, but she didn't curse as the Lancelot's right hand took major damage by blocking the land spinner, which was now just scrap. She didn't get to celebrate as the Lancelot grabbed the leg of her Glasgow and flung her overhead into the ground. The Glasgow was like a rock skipping on water except instead of water it was asphalt and instead of splashes there was sparks. It took a few seconds before the knightmare came to a stop with a long skid leaving behind it a trail of sparks. The pilot of Lancelot this time, didn't turn away from the fallen Glasgow, instead it slowly walked towards it preparing for the finishing blow.

Inside the Glasgow's cockpit, it was a dark red color as Kallen could see many warning signs popping up on her screen. Apparently because the Glasgow was slammed into the ground so hard and being used as a skipping stone on asphalt had damaged her ejection system. She couldn't eject from the knightmare anymore, it meant if the Glasgow was going to go 'kaboom' she too would go along with it. She sighed as her monitor showed the visual of the white knightmare slowly walking towards her. Kallen cursed under her breath that she would die so pathetically. She closed her eyes as she thought back to all her happy memories. Memories of her family, her mother and her brother.

'_That's right, I can't die now, not now...I still have a promise to keep, so I can't give up here...I can still fight.'_ thought Kallen. She forced her knightmare to get up and the sound of metal crying could be heard as her knightmare protested, but still, it stood. The knightmare was really battered now. It looked like even a pistol could destroy the thing now resembling scrap.

"You do not stand down even though you know you are clearly defeated. Fine, if that is your wish I shall comply." said Suzaku from the Lancelot.

Kallen didn't reply as she forced her knightmare into its stance getting ready for a final attack that would either give her a lucky hit so that she could win, or it would end with her demise. The Lancelot now sped towards her at quick speeds as she prepared for the assault. However the attempt was stopped when gunfire went off. She widened her eyes and scanned the area to see what it was and she saw three Nod's Venom patrol crafts which opened fire with auto-cannons forcing Lancelot to activate Blaze Luminous shield. Suddenly she heard that mysterious voice speaking for her.

"You are either, very brave or stupid, Q-1. But I must say, I admire what you are attempting to do, but sadly today is not the day you get to be the hero who died a valiant death. Those Venoms shall distract that guy for some seconds; use that time to get in mythmaton which piloting manual I had sent for you. Its sixth generation machine and you have more chances in it. Go Q-1, you must live, and out of everyone in your group, I'd say you're the one with the most reason to live."

Kallen frowned, "Fine then, but you better not die you hear me! You got to come back alive and we shall speak more after all this!"

Lelouch smiled, "Yes indeed, now get in your new machine and should situation get quieter get it out here and hide it. We don't have any more forces to oppose next assault." commanded Lelouch. Kallen did as she was told and fled the battlefield. Lancelot tried to stop her but was stopped by fire from Venoms.

Kallen drove her collapsing knightmare few corners and finally she saw that 'mythmaton' voice had talked about with cables attached in it that Venoms had used in carrying it there. Kallen gasped when she saw red machine as it was quite a beauty. She still got out from awed state and abandoned her machine for favor of new one.

Meanwhile Lancelot hadn't faired against agile aircrafts with same sufficiency as Kallen's Glasgow had against Hammerhead gunships. Lancelot's only ranged weapons were right now four slash harkens and Venoms were smart enough to stay out of range. Venom-pilots had more experience in combat against knightmares, they knew how to work as a team and they had orders only to stall it. They would've made more damage if not that speed and strange green shield. Suzaku thought getting in range by using building in his right to launch himself at higher, but he got intercepted.

The Lancelot tried to flip over, but that was a wrong way of thinking as something launched his knightmare into the air and mechanic leg to kick the Lancelot to the ground. Suzaku was so shocked he wasn't able to dodge as he looked at new machine.

That machine was NODMM-S11 Nephilim, sixth generation mythmaton. It looks like red demonic armor with blue jewel in chest (**1**). It had one knightmare size fork knife stored in waist and 58mm shotgun in right hand. It has two slash harkens in chest and jewel in chest was its' main weapon chest-mounted Spectrum-Dispersion Cannon which focuses and amplifies light waves to form an extremely destructive burst of high-energy photons. Photon beam can cut through any substance easily in medium range or it can be fired as short/medium-ranged dispersed beam - basically the beam diffracts off of targets, causing secondary beams that fly out in all directions, but with an extremely short range. Nephilim like other mythmatons doesn't use land spinners, but in feet were row of retracting wheels, which when deployed looked like roller skates. It uses Nidhoggr-system (**2**) as a drive-system and cockpit uses some technologies from automatons' synchronization systems.

Nephilim is pinnacle of Lelouch and Marco's planning in their childhood with Ashford's technology. It was one of strongest machines in Neon Avalon's Creation War and after that it was placed in limited production to be used by aces and officers. It is also basis for Neon Avalon's future mythmatons and seventh generation prototypes.

Cautiously Lancelot shifted its weight to its legs and instead of using its land spinner to take off; it lunged forward at the red mythmaton that stood before it. Skillfully Kallen maneuvered his mythmaton out of the way and aimed her shotgun.

Suzaku saw what Kallen was doing and quickly flipped backwards to avoid shot from shotgun. Both machines stared each other down.

Suddenly Nephilim went on the offensive with fork knife in left hand. Lancelot blocked it and attempted to kick the mythmaton, but was stopped by its forearm. After blocking the attack, the Nephilim grabbed the white knightmare's leg and tried to slam it to the ground. Before she could slam the Lancelot into the floor, it countered by using shooting its slash harken at Kallen's mythmaton.

It was unsuccessful as the Nephilim let go of the Lancelot and rolled out of the way before launching its own slash harken at the Lancelot. The Lancelot was barely able to dodge it as it moved out of the way, but this time, the pilot was smart enough to stand clear of the retracting harken. Kallen smirked as she saw this and used it to her advantage, retracting her slash harken, her mythmaton grabbed the cable and swung it towards the Lancelot.

Suzaku's eyes widened, he never expected his enemy to attack in that kind of way. Quickly he brought Lancelot's broken hand up to block the attack. He was able to successfully block the attack; however the Lancelot's whole forearm was now no longer operational. Kallen smiled; clearly her enemy had underestimated her. Before Kallen could fire shotgun at him the Lancelot jumped back to get some distance from her again and shot missed. Kallen eyed the white machine carefully through the screen thinking of what to do next.

Before she could come up with any interesting ideas though, the white machine shot out its slash harken. Kallen dodged it easily, but another came and again she dodged. Then a third came surprising her, usually knightmares had only two or one slash harkens. To dodge the first one Kallen flipped her mythmaton over head to only see another slash harken come her way. She smirked as she dodged and when the harken retracted Kallen grabbed onto it letting it pull her machine in.

At blinding speeds Kallen's Nephilim sent a knee at the Lancelot's other undamaged factsphere, destroying it. Her enemy cursed as he was yet again caught off guard, quickly he backed away again to gain distance before firing three slash harkens at her. Again Kallen dodged these attacks and grabbed the knightmare's harken and with both of the Nephilim's hands it pulled with force causing the Lancelot to get reeled in like a fish.

Suzaku couldn't think of anything to do as he came in closer to the enemy mythmaton. Lancelot's specs were higher than other machine's, but aside slash harkens Lancelot had no weapons. Besides Lancelot hadn't come out completely fine from earlier battles and falling through floors earlier and Suzaku could feel his wound to open. When he did think of something, it was too late. Kallen used the mythmaton's knife and aimed at the chest of the white knightmare. On contact there was a visible blue shock that hit the Lancelot making the machine spasm. Suzaku cursed, he didn't have an ejection system, so if the Lancelot was to be defeated he would die in the explosion. Quickly he maneuvered his machine so he could kick her away sending her machine skidding on the asphalt knife in left hand.

Quickly, Kallen got the mythmaton back on its feet and prepared for battle. Both machines faced each other again. The Lancelot relaxed and began charging its' Sonic Buster not knowing that Kallen had same idea as she charged her Spectrum-Dispersion Cannon. Jewels in chests glowed and suddenly both machines moved. Lancelot fired sonic wave which Nephilim was able to dodge although Ayersium patches and small houses behind her were shaken to dust. Nephilim fired its' own Spectrum beam, but Lancelot also was too quick and beam missed hitting building behind. Unfortunately for Suzaku Kallen had been clever and anticipated this. She had fired dispersed beam which reflected from building and strands of beam hit Lancelot in legs, its left side and left arm. At same time Nephilim fired its shotgun at close range and Lancelot had to bring up left Blaze Luminous shield, but damage from beam and shotgun shot in close range caused shield to short circuit and left arm exploded. Lancelot had to again take distance.

"Attention all forces!" a familiar voice boomed from the suddenly, interrupting battle and causing everyone to become confused, "Cease fire at once."

"What?" Kallen said, unable to comprehend what was going on.

"Cease fire?" Suzaku said, confused from inside the Lancelot's cockpit as the Lancelot stood amid a group of four downed terrorist Sutherlands.

"I Clovis, Third Prince of Britannia and Royal Viceroy of Area Eleven hereby command you," the voice of Clovis continued to boom from the Command Centre's PA speakers, "All forces are ordered to cease fire at once. You will also cease destruction of any buildings or property. All casualties, whether Britannian or Elev… er Japanese will be treated equally and without prejudice. In the name of Clovis la Britannia, you're hereby order… cease fire at once. I shall allow no further fighting."

-At same time throughout ghetto-

Everyone in the ghetto were all confused regardless of whether they were Britannians or Japanese and they all had the same thought on their minds. What was going on and why did Prince Clovis order a ceasefire? The Japanese were not complaining though. It had saved their lives, though Tamaki was feeling rather infuriated as he guessed that whoever it was that contacted them must have had something to do with it and he had just had credit stolen from him. Still, he did not complain as it did save his life, no matter how much it infuriated him.

As for the Britannians, they were feeling rather angry, confused and infuriated that they had been ordered to stop. Some of them actually enjoyed massacring innocent civilians just for the fun of it, others felt that it was their job and the Prince had stopped them from carrying it out. However, they were all united in one thing. Someone must have infiltrated the G-1 Base and forced Prince Clovis to get them to stop and though they knew that they could just ignore his orders… the fact that someone was up there with him scared them. They could not risk harm coming to him, knowing that if they ignored the ceasefire order, the Prince would no doubt be killed in retaliation.

Suzaku took opportunity and escaped as Lancelot was in pretty bad shape. Kallen let him as there was no further need for fighting and instead she headed for secret underground escape route to hide her new ride and rendezvous with her comrades.

-G-1 Base-

Meanwhile in the G-1 Base, Roberta growled as she glared at the intruders as the lights all went out.

"So you're the traitors that developed consciences and prevented my bloodbath?" she spat with venomous hatred in her voice, glaring at the two silhouettes which wore masks, "Are you satisfied?"

"Yes, very although it was him who did that, I came here later," the silhouette to right said pointing silhouette at left in a voice that Rochelle believed to be familiar.

"So, why did you have the entire Japanese population in the area killed?" boy interrogated. He was facing Clovis, who was in the throne. Boys weren't going to let that little slug go anywhere.

"They were probably insurgents," Clovis said. That was a lie that was so easy to see through, boy at left nearly burst out laughing.

"What is the truth?" he pressed.

"That is the truth!" Clovis insisted.

"I couldn't help but hear the 'probably' in there," boy said, narrowing his eyes behind mask.

"My boy," Clovis said," What are a few dead Japanese?"

"Simple, people," boy answered flatly. Clovis blinked in surprise.

"They are too stubborn to try and attain citizenship," the prince said," I mean, don't they deserve this?"

"No!" boy answered fiercely," Admit it! You had no good reason to kill them all!"

"I can't tell you reason," Clovis said," Direct orders from the emperor." boys gasped, despite himself. Boy right then narrowed his eyes again. '_So just what are you cooking up now, Father?'_ he thought.

"So he ordered you not to tell me?" boy at left talked again

"Indeed."

"And you used that as an excuse to slaughter so many innocent people?"

"My boy, try to understand!" Clovis said.

"There is no point!" boy at right said," No matter what the reason was, the fact remains you slaughtered hundreds of innocents!" He pulled out a gun, and pointed it at prince.

"Who are you?" Roberta said with gritted teeth glaring at this soldier, "Just who are you and how dare you interrupt and put an end to my fun. You dare to defy me you disrespectful commoner bastard!" Roberta basically screamed in pure fury, causing Clovis to jump, "I'll gladly torture you to death and dismember you alive for your betrayal of our glorious Empire; you and your friend."

The male silhouette just chuckled as he motioned to his companion, who also stepped forward and the first silhouette turned his attention back to Roberta.

"Dismember me alive?" he spoke in a hate-filled tone of pure venom and fury as Roberta felt a venomous glare from the boy's eyes as she moved mask at left so that camera there couldn't film his face, "You'd really do that to me Roberta ne Britannia?"

The silhouette then walked into the light that came from outside and shone through the windows and upon seeing his face, both Clovis and Roberta's eyes widened in pure shock and disbelief at just who it was that was standing there.

"Lelouch vi Britannia, son of the late Consort Marianne and 98th Emperor Charles zi Britannia, former Eleventh Prince and seventeenth in line of succession." the boy said as he brandished a gun and walked in front of Clovis' throne and dropped into a kneeling position while still keeping mask so that camera couldn't film it and in his neck was voice modulator to distort his real voice. Other masked boy still kept his gun aimed at royals.

"Lelouch, but-but I thought," Clovis spluttered in disbelief. "N-No...it-it-it-it can't be...y-you...they said you were…"

"That I was dead," Lelouch continued as he interrupted him and looked up at him and shot Roberta a disgusted glare, "Yes, that's what everyone thought, I mean after all, I was used as a bargaining chip for Japan" said Lelouch with hate.

Clovis trembled, "P-Please, I'm sure the people of Britannia would rejoice with your return! C-Come on, it'll be like back when were still kids. You, me, Nunnally, Euphemia, and even Cornelia!" He was about to continue with his words, but stopped when Lelouch expression turned into one of anger.

"You want me to go back to Britannia like a lost dog, after all that they have done, after all that I have lost because of Britannia! Because of them, Luna and Marco perished in the worst way possible! You think that I would forgive Britannia for its crimes! No, Clovis, the Britannia I fought for, the Britannia that I loved, is gone...consumed by corrupt bastards such as father...and such as you."

"Lelouch…" Roberta said in disbelief, unable to believe what she was seeing, "You're the traitor…?"

"Traitor?" Lelouch said in a dangerously calm tone, turning to shoot woman a venomous glare, "I suppose you could say that. However, I don't approve of your 'Operation: Eleven Genocide'. It was you Roberta who gave the terrorists intelligence about container leading them to believe that they were after poison gas. The terrorists would lead you right to a ghetto where you could start a massacre under the guise of a cover up, which in turn would hopefully provoke Japanese everywhere to rebel, giving you an excuse to wipe them all out. It's barbaric and evil. Did you honestly think that I would let you two commit it?"

He then turned her attention back to Clovis and smiled.

"I have returned Your Highness," he said simply rising, "And I've come back to change everything."

"B-but… Is that really you?" Clovis asked, still not believing.

"What should do to make you believe? Maybe telling information that only I know. Mine first love was Euphemia and Luna Waldstein. Mine best friend is her brother Marco who wanted marry my mother. Schneizel thought swings were too wild ride for him until age of seven and he is bi-sexual. Cornelia's first kiss was Nonette Enneagram and she secretly collects stuffed toys and you Clovis…"

"Alright, alright I believe you. Gee Lelouch… I don't know what to say," Clovis said in a hurriedly panicked tone, "I guess I'm overjoyed that you're alive. They said you died when Japan was brought into the fold. What a blessing to have to back. We should depart for the homeland immediately."

"So I can be used as that man's diplomatic puppets?" Lelouch replied in a disgusted tone as his glare on royals intensified, causing them to tremble, "It seems you've forgotten why we were used as tools in the first place."

Clovis' eyes widened in realization as Roberta only cringed.

"That's right," Lelouch went on with a dangerously and menacingly calm look in his eyes as he put mask back in his face, "It's because Lady Marianne, my mother was killed and I was 'too nosy for my own good' as that man put it. Lady Marianne held the title Knight of Honor and was also the Knight of Six during her time in the Knights of the Round, but was a commoner by birth," Lelouch stated, as he remembered the blood flowing down the stairs and into a pool at the bottom, "No doubt the other Imperial Consorts… you among them held her in contempt; especially since she proved herself to be better than most if not all of you. Even though you made it look like the work of terrorists. I'm no fool… you people killed Lady Marianne and made Nunnally a blind cripple.

Then tell me everything you know," Lelouch said, turning his attention away from Roberta, "The truth cannot be hidden from me any longer. By whose hand was she slain?"

He activated his Geass as he asked the question and for a brief moment, Clovis felt a strange sensation enter his right eye before his expression became emotionless and he relaxed.

"My brother, Second Prince Schneizel and Second Princess Cornelia; they can tell you," Clovis said in an emotionless tone, causing Roberta's eyes to widen in both fright and surprise.

"Wha…? Cornelia… she was at the heart of this?" Lelouch said in absolute disbelief, "No way. Cornelia respected and looked up to Lady Marianne. There's no way she could have been in on her assassination. I can believe Schneizel, but Cornelia… that's impossible."

Clovis then closed his mouth and remained unresponsive.

"Do you know anything else?" Lelouch asked with a sigh.

"Yes, after you confronted our father, I overheard someone suggesting that you should be eliminated for daring to look into the truth, but it's strange," Clovis replied, still in the same tone as before.

"Strange, how?" Lelouch demanded, sounding rather impatient.

"The voice that said it sounded as if it came from two child, one of which I'm sure sounded familiar," Clovis replied simply.

'_Could one of those be Maximus?' _Lelouch thought while thinking one of persons he hated as much as he hated emperor. He who took Nunnally from him.

He then took his eyes off Clovis who only let out a surprised gasp as he wondered what had just happened.

"I swear it wasn't me," he said in a panicked tone and he pressed his back up against the throne and brought himself forward and brought his hands up in front of himself in a defensive gesture, "I had nothing to do with it."

"I believe you," Lelouch said as he his attention to Roberta and activated his Geass.

"Now then," he said, practically spitting in disgusted contempt laced with venom as he spoke, "Did you know about Cornelia's involvement with Lady Marianne's assassination?"

Roberta took a step back before feeling a strange sensation fire into her right eye before calming down; her face becoming totally dead and emotionless.

"No, I did not," Roberta replied in a cold dead tone that was devoid of all emotion.

"Were you the one behind the assassination?" Lelouch asked as she continued with his interrogation, "You were the one who hated Lady Marianne the most after mother of At Britannia siblings; the one who felt had the most to gain from her demise."

"You're right, but I was not the one behind Marianne's assassination," Roberta replied in the same tone as before.

Sighing, he released her from his Geass and groaned in frustrated dissatisfaction.

"You don't know anything about Lady Marianne's assassination and yet you were the one who despised her the most; the only one who despised her enough to want to kill her," Lelouch said as he returned woman's glare, "How does it feel being beaten to the punch?"

Roberta just laughed with a scoff.

"Me having something to do with that disgusting witch's death… how absurd," she scoffed with a humorless laugh, "I certainly wouldn't hire hit men to do the deed; I'd have done the deed myself and I suppose I have mixed feelings about 'being beaten to the punch' as you say. I'm glad that I was finally rid of that disgusting blight on my life and yet, what infuriates me the most about it was that I was not the one to do it. She was mines to kill. If I met the assassins, I'd kill them all for robbing me of what should have been mine."

Lelouch just raised an eyebrow, not that all surprised at woman's rant as he heard the anger in her voice raise as she spoke. Roberta always despised Lady Marianne right from the word go and all because Lady Marianne was better than she was and Roberta came to believe that Lady Marianne was rubbing it in her face just by being alive. It was not surprising that Rochelle had wanted to be the one who killed Lady Marianne and the fact that someone had beaten her to it was no doubt something she just could not stomach.

"I will tell you one thing though," Roberta continued to rant, though her tone had calmed right down, "After the funeral, mostly everyone associated with that disgusting witch started dying mysteriously. The baker's she used to visit before she married into the Royal Family… a faulty oven caused a fire that claimed the lives of the baker and his entire family. Her late father died in his sleep, though evidence suggested that he was poisoned."

"What the…?" Lelouch said with a surprised gasp, "No way, you're pulling my leg. Those have got to be coincidences."

"I kid you not Lelouch," Roberta replied in a resolute tone, "Mostly everyone who knew that disgusting witch is now dead; even business associates whose only interactions with her were strictly business related all died either being the victims of accidents or succumbing to natural causes."

"She's right," Clovis spoke up, confirming Roberta's claim, "I didn't think about it much at the time, but waves of deaths that were attributed to accidents or natural causes started to occur after Lady Marianne's funeral and now that I think about it, all those who had died were associated with Lady Marianne in one way or another; even those who had only met her once were among those who died."

Lelouch tensed as her hold on her gun tightened. This was unreal. What was going on? Did his mother stumble onto something she was not meant to know about and was found out and afterwards the people who ordered her assassination became paranoid over who she might have told? That seemed too farfetched to be true, but what other explanation could there be? He remembered hearing his father mention the Ragnarok Connection in that vision he saw when he first received his Geass. Could his mother stumbled onto something relating to that? Was his father really so paranoid over it escaping into the public domain that he would be willing to silence innocents just because they happened to know Lady Marianne and feared that she may have told them? He shook her head as he felt it starting to throb.

"Lelouch," the masked boy still pointing gun at royals said with a hint of concern on his voice.

"I'm fine," Lelouch said as he regained his composure, "Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine. This is just a lot to take in, that's all."

"E-e-e-excuse me Lelouch, b-b-but who is this?" Clovis stuttered.

"So you noticed her, did you?" Lelouch said in a somewhat uncaring tone, "He is one who organized this terrorist group. I already said so. I know all about your Operation: Eleven Genocide plan and how you allowed the terrorists to steal the capsule containing that girl you used in human experiments looking for an excuse to kill off as many Japanese as possible and hoping that the rest would raise up in open rebellion and then you'd wipe every single one of them out. What you're planning is genocide. I never condoned violence before and even though that's changed. I would not bring myself to such a level as to wipe out an entire race of people all for the sake of your xenophobia. You ordered the Royal Guard to kill me."

He then paused and let out a sigh before turning back to face Clovis.

"Did you know about this Clovis?" he asked with a serious look on his face that caused Clovis to shiver as he looked into his fury-filled eyes behind mask.

"W-w-well I-I-I g-g-g-guessed as m-much as t-t-t-time went on," Clovis stuttered in admission.

"You stood up for that disgusting witch," Roberta stated in anger that had been building in her, "You needed to be taught a lesson and as for that disgusting little blind cripple… it's a pity she's still alive. In her current condition, I'm sure she'd see death as her liberation. Britannia has no room for weaklings like her. Her very existence is a mistake that should be rectified. She has commoner blood flowing through her veins. She's a contamination of the Royal Bloodline."

Lelouch listened to woman's rant feeling nothing but disgusted fury. He could not believe this woman… no, demon. She seemed to have this notion in her head that she was better than everyone else; even her fellow wives and nobility and she absolutely despised those who proved her wrong. However, insulting Nunnally just because of who her mother was did not sit well with Lelouch. It was something he could not stand. "Nunnally was a kind and caring person and rather innocent. Despite her condition, she did not look to death for salvation. Nunnally took her condition in stride and got on as best she could. I knew that Nunnally was upset that there were certain things that she could not do by herself and it upset her to no end. However, she did not dwell on it and immerse herself in her misery. Instead she allowed people to help her and expressed her gratitude with a sweet and kind smile. Nunnally was someone who did not let her condition rule her life and got on with things to the best of her ability and accepted help whenever offered or whenever she needed it. You despicable bitch," Lelouch said in an outraged tone, "How dare you insult Nunnally like that; how dare you. You're wrong about her you know. She doesn't see death as her way out. You fail to realize that handicaps and obstacles can be overcome. Nunnally didn't sit around crying all day while I slave away fulfilling her every whim. She gets on with her life and does whatever she can as best she can and I provide her help whenever she needed it." Lelouch said angrily with venom dripping from his voice, "I know what you're going to say and quite frankly, I could care less if Charles zi Britannia is my father. We'll always be father and son; that's an undeniable fact and one that absolutely disgusts me to no end. However, our relationship with one another in just a biological one; nothing more. We're only father and son by blood; that's it. Same with other members of Royal Family."

"You shall show our Emperor the proper respect," Roberta stated in a dangerously low voice, "He is your father and you would not even be alive if it wasn't for him."

"True," Lelouch said with a deadly frightening smirk on his face, "However, I was brought into this world to be nothing more than that man's puppet and I will never acknowledge him as my father; never! Why should I show respect to someone who'd sooner sacrifice me to save his own neck than find a way to save us all? That man is nothing more than an evil tyrant who can't deal with reality, so he goes around trying to reshape it to his own image and he also uses his own children as bargaining chips and human shields to further his own ambitions. Well no more. I'm going to bring him and his corrupt empire down and I'll start by removing you from this world."

He then followed up her statement by walking over to woman and pointing the gun he had in his hand at her head.

"You actually intend to kill me?" Roberta stated with a hint of fear in her voice as she glared at exiled prince, "After everything I did for Britannia?"

"If you're referring to the genocide of the Japanese people, then yeah, I'll gladly take your life Roberta ne Britannia," Lelouch said with a smirk.

"You…" Roberta started to say as she was going to go off into another rant, but Lelouch shoved the front of his gun into her mouth, cutting her off.

"I like Japan," he said with a sigh, "I guess you could say my time here had quite the effect on me, I even learned some of the Japanese language."

Roberta tried to back away from Lelouch knowing that he had every intention of killing her, but Lelouch stepped forward, preventing the gun from leaving her mouth and pointed it upwards at a diagonal angle, ensuring that the bullet would go through the brain.

"Sayonara teme," Lelouch stated as an emotionless look washed over his face and Roberta's eyes widened in horror as he looked into his eyes.

However, before she could react further, Lelouch squeezed his finger down on the trigger without any hesitation and a soft bang could be heard throughout the room as Roberta's brains splattered out behind her from her head as Lelouch removed the gun from her mouth and stared at woman's corpse with a look of indifference as it fell backwards. Lelouch stared down at the corpse for a moment before eying the red ruby hexagon at the front of her necklace and then ripped it from the neck.

"Something tells me that I may need this in future," he said in a somewhat dead tone.

For a Britannian to murder a member of the Imperial Family whether it be a prince or princess or an imperial consort; it was considered treason of the highest level and the fact that Lelouch himself was a member of the same family… it would definitely have serious repercussions back home if it was discovered that it was indeed he that had done the deed. However, a member of the Imperial Family murdering one another was nothing new. Many of Britannia's Emperors and Empresses had practically murdered their way to the throne, killing all those who were higher than them just so that the throne went to them by default. Incidents like that were covered up from the public. However, unlike them, Lelouch had no intentions of ascending the throne. His ambitions lay in tearing down Britannia's corruption, make Nunnally's dreams true and bringing down that man; Charles zi Britannia and avenging his mother's death as well as give Japan its independence back as he had become rather attached to the country before the invasion. Then there was Neon Avalon and Altria's wish for changed Britannia…

As he knew he was next Clovis watched scared as he moved towards other masked boy. "You can't!" Clovis begged of him. "You and I may have different mothers but you and I are still blood!"

"You know he is right." Other guy said. "If he dies Britannia will send more competent viceroy and I don't see your Nunnally approving this."

"He knows too much and he was too involved in this Project-R and Eleven Genocide. Besides you know that even if Nunnally and I could meet. I could never return for Britannia because of That reason."

"I know, but maybe it's not only 'you can't', but also you 'don't want to'."

"Just shoot him." Lelouch said in depressed tone while keeping his back at Clovis and pocketing necklace. He frowned, "To destroy this power hungry world, I must first, destroy those who crave it, that is one such as you, maybe in another life time Clovis, maybe, we could've been good brothers, _sayonara_"

Other guy pointed his gun at Clovis. "You should've stayed with painting." And Clovis died with bullet in head and horror in face.

"We could use recording about what was said here." Lelouch said as he walked for only camera in room and took recording disc from it. They had destroyed other recordings so that disc was only thing left.

-Outside Shinjuku ghetto-

Lelouch smiled bitterly as they exited Clovis' mobile based. "Return to Neon Avalon base and I will go back to home." Lelouch ordered other guy who took off his mask which showed same face as Lelouch. He was agent RR or Rollo Hailburton, Lelouch's double. He had sneaked in Shinjuku with disguise, guns, voice modulators and masks and after meeting Lelouch after he escaped Lancelot they infiltrated mobile base.

Rollo nodded and vanished. People didn't notice two boys as they directed people off from Shinjuku and people in hazmat-suits made sure that 'poison gas' and possible Ayersium hadn't escaped from ghetto.

Nobody cared as Lelouch disappeared in sunset.

-Back in future-

"But those deaths didn't stop there didn't they." young girl said sadly.

Mother had sad expression. "You're right. It was only getting worse, but this is enough for today.

To be continued

**Author notes:**

(1) Think Boosted Gear Scale Mail from Highschool DXD, but with less jewel and only jewel, one in chest, is blue. I always wanted knightmare like that.

(2) Nidhoggr-drive is creation of author Knightmare Gundam Ni.

**I know I promised next chapter to be from Gundam Seed Stars, but I noticed that this story is easiest to write for me. So I decided to make this story when I don't have drive for others. I promise Seed Stars is next if I don't make new one for this and chapter for Seed Stars is about halfway ready.**

**There won't be other changes for Lancelot. Sonic weapon was for Command & Conquer GDI theme. I gave Kallen Nephilim for Kallen so that rivalry between her and Suzaku can begin early and so that Kallen can begin building her reputation. Future Gurens will change dramatically as Kallen starts piloting its' variants upgraded by Neon Avalon technology.**

**I decided to place mech info about Nephilim. Prepare for more mech info like this in future. Enjoy.**

Sixth Generation Limited Production Mythmaton: NodMM-S11 Nephilim

**Unit history**

Nephilim is pinnacle of Lelouch's and Marco's childhood planning's with technologies of Ashford's'. It uses cockpit which uses either synchronization used by automatons or standard mounted one which can respond to pilot's thoughts. It's first machine ever to use Nidhoggr-system planned by Lelouch. In War of Neon Avalon's Creation it was one of the most advanced and the strongest weapons and is favored by aces and commanding officers after that. Nephilim is used later as inspiration for seventh generation ZX-series prototype mythmatons and later upgraded variants were made from it so it is used even after mass-production seventh and prototype eight generation machines get in field.

**General Characteristics **

**Manufacturer: **Valhalla's Temples of Avalon

**Allegiance: **Neon Avalon, Order of Black Knights

**Power Source:** Nidhoggr Drive, Green Ayersium Energy Filler

**Developed into:**Seventh Generation Prototype Mythmatons

**Known pilots:** Kallen Kouzuki, many other aces

**Design Features**

Cockpit (mounted or remote) Ejection System

Roller skate type land spinner propulsion system

Limited Atmospheric Converter (Static/Compression)

**Armament**

1x Chest-inbuilt Spectrum-Dispersion Cannon (Optional)

2x Slash Harken (Left and Right Chest-mounted)

1x Torso-mounted Antipersonnel Machine Gun (Optional)

2x Wrist-mounted Anti-armor Retracting Blades

1x GPR-using (Gravity Pulse Ripple) Physical Shield (Optional)

**Commonly-used optional armament**

1x Assault (Airblast if holds Limited Atmospheric Converter) Shotgun

1x Fork Knife

1x Assault Rifle

1x Anti-armor (Electric, if holds Limited Atmospheric Converter) Segmented Sword/Whip

**Next time Altria gets her own machine, we talk about Neon Avalon, Funeral Parlor in action and lot other interesting things.**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
